El Ángel Caído
by Behind The Shadows FF
Summary: En un mundo poblado por arcángeles, ángeles, vampiros, cazadores y humanos, Elena es una cazadora nata: es más fuerte que un humano normal y tiene un sentido del olfato más desarrollado, lo que le posibilita seguir el rastro de un vampiro. Así que cuando el arcángel Rafael le asigne la misión de capturar a uno de los suyos,Ella deberá aceptar. Summary completo dentro, adap.
1. Prólogo

_La cazavampiros Bella Swan sabe que es la mejor en lo suyo. Lo que no sabe es si será suficientemente buena para llevar a cabo esta misión. La ha contratado el arcángel Edward, un ser tan bello como peligroso, una criatura que aterraría a cualquier mortal. Bella también sabe que el fracaso no entra en sus esquemas, ni siquiera cuando la misión es imposible. Porque esta vez no tiene que rastrear y capturar a un vampiro. Esta vez tiene que atrapar a un arcángel rebelde. Bella se verá inmersa en una matanza como ha visto pocas, que la pondrá al borde de la vida... y de la pasión. Incluso saliendo viva de esta, sucumbir a las caricias de Edward puede significar la muerte. _

_**Porque cuando los arcángeles juegan, los mortales sufren. **_

_**«Simplemente genial. Poderosa, aterradora y apasionadamente genial.»**_

_**HOLA CHICAS. BUENO DEJO ESTE MENSAJE PARA LAS QUE QUIERAN SABER EL NOMBRE DE LA AUTORA, QUE SE LLAMA NALINI SINGH.**_


	2. Capitulo 1

Cuando Bella contaba que era una cazavampiros, la primera reacción de la gente era, invariablemente, quedarse boquiabierta. Luego preguntaban: «¿Vas por ahí clavándoles estacas afiladas en sus malvados y corruptos corazones?».

Vale, tal vez esas no fueran las palabras textuales, pero el significado era el mismo. Y eso hacía que deseara encontrar al primer imbécil que se había inventado ese cuento, allá por el siglo XV, para exterminarlo a él. Aunque lo más probable era que los vampiros ya se hubieran encargado de ese asunto... después de que los primeros acabaran en lo que por aquel entonces fuera algo así como una sala de urgencias.

Bella no les clavaba estacas a los vampiros. Los rastreaba, los metía en una bolsa y se los devolvía a sus amos: los ángeles. Algunas personas la consideraban una cazarrecompensas, pero, de acuerdo con su tarjeta del Gremio, tenía «Licencia para Cazar Vampiros y Otros Varios», lo que la convertía en una cazadora de vampiros con los beneficios correspondientes, incluida una prima por peligrosidad. Esa prima era muy cuantiosa. Debía serlo para compensar el hecho de que algunas veces los cazadores acababan con la yugular desgarrada.

Aun así, Bella decidió que necesitaba un aumento de sueldo cuando el músculo de su pantorrilla empezó a protestar. Llevaba dos horas metida en el estrecho rincón de un callejón del Bronx; era una mujer demasiado alta, de pelo rubio casi blanco y ojos de un gris plateado. Lo del pelo era un incordio. Según Jacob, un amigo suyo (aunque no siempre), era como llevar un cartel que anunciaba su presencia. Puesto que los tintes no le duraban más que un par de minutos, Bella poseía una estupenda colección de gorritos de lana.

Sentía la tentación de taparse la nariz con el que llevaba puesto en ese momento, pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso solo intensificaría el hedor del «ambiente» de aquel húmedo y oscuro rincón de Nueva York. Lo que la llevó a pensar en las ventajas de los tapones nasales...

Algo se agitó detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta... y se encontró cara a cara con un gato al acecho cuyos ojos emitían un resplandor plateado en la oscuridad. Tras cerciorarse de que el animal era lo que parecía, volvió a concentrarse en la acera mientras se preguntaba si sus ojos tendrían un aspecto tan raro como los de aquel gato. Era una suerte que hubiera heredado la piel dorada de su abuela marroquí, ya que de lo contrario habría parecido un fantasma.

—¿Dónde demonios estás? —murmuró mientras estiraba la mano para frotarse la pantorrilla. Aquel vampiro le había proporcionado una persecución animada... gracias a lo estúpido que era. El tipo no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, por lo que resultaba un poco difícil anticiparse a sus movimientos.

Jacob le había preguntado una vez si le causaba remordimientos acorralar a vampiros indefensos y arrastrar sus penosos culos de vuelta a una vida de potencial esclavitud. Su amigo se reía como un histérico en el momento de hacer aquella pregunta. No, no tenía remordimientos. Como no los tenía Jacob. Los vampiros elegían aquella esclavitud (que tenía una duración de cien años) en el instante en que le pedían a un ángel que los Convirtiera en seres casi inmortales. Si hubieran seguido siendo humanos, si se hubiesen ido a la tumba en paz, no estarían atados por un contrato firmado con sangre. Y aunque los ángeles se aprovechaban de su posición, un contrato era un contrato.

Un destello de luz en la calle.

¡Bingo!

Allí estaba el objetivo, con un puro en la boca y hablando por el móvil. Se jactaba de que ya había sido Convertido, y de que ningún ángel remilgado iba a decirle lo que debía hacer. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Bella pudo oler el sudor que se acumulaba bajo sus axilas. Su condición vampírica no había evolucionado lo suficiente para derretir la grasa que lo envolvía como una segunda piel... ¿De verdad aquel tipo creía que podía librarse del contrato con un ángel?

Menudo imbécil.

Bella salió de su escondite, se quitó el gorrito de lana y lo guardó en el bolsillo de atrás de los pantalones. El cabello cayó con suavidad sobre sus hombros, extraño y brillante. No suponía un riesgo. Aquella noche no. Tal vez fuera famosa entre los lugareños, pero aquel vampiro tenía un marcado acento australiano. Había llegado hacía poco de Sidney... y su amo lo quería de regreso allí de inmediato.

—¿Tienes fuego?

El vampiro dio un respingo y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo. Bella reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. El tipo ni siquiera estaba transformado por completo: los colmillos que había enseñado al abrir la boca por la sorpresa apenas eran dientes de leche. No era de extrañar que su amo estuviese cabreado. Aquel idiota debía de haber huido después de tan solo un año de servicio.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el vampiro recogía el teléfono y la recorría con la mirada. Bella sabía lo que él veía: una mujer sola, con el cabello rubio platino típico de las tontitas, ataviada con pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta de manga larga ceñida del mismo color, sin armas a la vista.

Puesto que era joven y estúpido, la imagen lo tranquilizó.

—No pasa nada, encanto. —Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el mechero.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó la mano a la espalda, bajo la camiseta.

—Mmm... El señor Ebose está muy decepcionado contigo.

Sacó el collarín y se lo colocó antes de que él pudiera procesar el significado de aquella reprimenda pronunciada con voz ronca. Se le pusieron los ojos rojos, pero en lugar de gritar, se quedó calladito donde estaba. El collarín de los cazadores conseguía congelar a aquellos tipos de algún modo. El vampiro tenía el miedo pintado en la cara.

Habría sentido lástima por él de no haber sabido que había desgarrado cuatro gargantas humanas mientras escapaba. Aquello era inaceptable. Los ángeles protegían a sus sirvientes, pero incluso ellos tenían sus límites: el señor Ebose le había dado autorización para utilizar cualquier método y la fuerza que fuera necesaria para atrapar a aquel renegado.

En aquel momento, Bella dejó que el vampiro se diera cuenta de aquello, que supiera que estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño. Su rostro perdió el poco color que había conseguido conservar. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sígueme.

El vampiro trotó tras ella como una mascota obediente. Cómo le gustaban los collarines... A su mejor amiga, Rosalie, le encantaba disparar a sus víctimas con flechas cuyas puntas contenían el mismo chip de control que hacía que los collarines fueran tan efectivos. En el instante en que tocaban la piel, el chip emitía una especie de campo electromagnético que provocaba un cortocircuito temporal en los procesos neuronales del vampiro, lo que convertía al objetivo en un sujeto fácil de sugestionar. Bella no sabía cómo funcionaba a nivel científico, pero conocía las limitaciones y las ventajas de su método de captura favorito.

Sí, debía acercarse más a sus presas que Rosalie, pero no tenía tantas probabilidades de fallar y darle a un transeúnte inocente. Algo que a Rosalie le había pasado una vez. Le había costado medio año de sueldo resolver el pleito. Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que le había cabreado a su amiga fallar aquel disparo. Abrió la puerta del acompañante del coche que había aparcado cerca.

—Entra.

Al vampiro bebé le costó un verdadero esfuerzo meter su obeso cuerpo dentro del coche.

Tras cerciorarse de que se había abrochado el cinturón, Bella llamó al jefe de seguridad del señor Ebose.

—Lo tengo.

La voz al otro lado de la línea le dio instrucciones de dejar el paquete en una pista de aterrizaje privada.

Sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo por el lugar escogido, colgó el teléfono y empezó a conducir. En silencio. Habría sido una estupidez intentar entablar una conversación, ya que el vampiro había perdido su capacidad de hablar en cuanto le puso el collarín. La mudez era uno de los efectos colaterales del control neural creado por el instrumento. Antes de que se inventaran los aparatos con chip, la profesión de cazador de vampiros era bastante suicida, ya que incluso los vampiros novatos podían hacer trizas a un humano. Por supuesto, según las últimas investigaciones, los cazadores de vampiros no eran del todo humanos, pero aun así lo parecían bastante.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, atravesó la zona de seguridad y se dirigió a la pista de asfalto. El equipo encargado de escoltar al vampiro de vuelta a Sidney la esperaba junto a un lustroso jet privado. Bella les llevó el tipo que había capturado, pero ellos le indicaron con un gesto de la cabeza que lo metiera dentro. Debía depositar el paquete personalmente, ya que ellos no tenían licencia para manejarlo en aquel punto del viaje. Como era de esperar, el señor Ebose contaba con buenos abogados. No pensaba correr ningún riesgo que pudiera acarrearle acusaciones de la Sociedad Protectora de Vampiros.

Aunque en realidad la SPV jamás había conseguido llevar adelante ninguna de sus acusaciones de crueldad contra los vampiros. Lo único que los ángeles tenían que hacer era mostrar fotos de humanos con la garganta destrozada para que el jurado no solo estuviera dispuesto a absolverlos, sino también a darles una medalla.

Bella subió la escalerilla con el vampiro y lo guió hasta el enorme cajón de madera que había al fondo de la cabina de pasajeros.

—Adentro.

El tipo se metió en el cajón y después se volvió hacia ella. El terror que manaba de su cuerpo ya le había empapado la camisa de sudor.

—Lo siento, colega. Mataste a tres mujeres y a un anciano. Eso inclina la balanza de la compasión hacia el lado contrario—Cerró la tapa con fuerza y le puso el candado. Llevaría puesto el collarín hasta Sidney, donde, de acuerdo con el protocolo establecido para los aparatos con chip, el artefacto sería devuelto directamente al Gremio—. Ya está listo, chicos.

El jefe de los guardas (los cuatro la habían acompañado al interior del avión) la recorrió de arriba abajo con unos peculiares ojos azul turquesa.

—Ninguna herida. Impresionante... —Le entregó un sobre—. Ya se ha hecho la transferencia a su cuenta del Gremio, tal como se acordó.

Bella comprobó el formulario de confirmación y enarcó las cejas.

—El señor Ebose ha sido de lo más generoso.

—Es un extra por haber capturado al objetivo ileso antes de tiempo. El señor Ebose tiene algunos planes para él. El viejo Jerry era su secretario favorito.

Bella se estremeció. El problema de ser casi inmortal era que podían hacerte un montón de cosas sin que murieras. En una ocasión había visto a un vampiro al que le habían amputado todas las extremidades... sin anestesia. Cuando la unidad de rescate del Gremio lo liberó de las garras del grupo racista que lo había secuestrado, el tipo ya había perdido la razón y la cordura. Pero había un vídeo. Así fue como supieron que el hombre torturado había permanecido consciente todo el tiempo. Bella tenía la certeza de que los ángeles no se lo habían enseñado a los montones de solicitantes que querían Convertirse.

Aunque bien pensado, quizá sí que lo hicieran. Los ángeles solo Convertían a unos mil vampiros al año. Y por lo que ella sabía, los aspirantes ascendían a centenares de miles. No entendía por qué. En su opinión, la inmortalidad tenía un precio demasiado alto. Era mejor vivir libre y convertirse en polvo cuando llegara la hora que acabar dentro de un cajón de madera a la espera de que tu amo decidiera tu destino.

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, se guardó el formulario de confirmación y el sobre en un bolsillo del pantalón.

—Por favor, agradézcale al señor Ebose su generosidad.

El guardaespaldas inclinó la cabeza, y Bella entrevió el borde de lo que supuso que sería un cuervo tatuado en su cráneo afeitado. El tipo era demasiado alto como para estar segura, pero los demás eran más bajos, y todos llevaban aquella misma marca.

—Supongo que no está comprometida. —El hombre echó un vistazo deliberado a los sencillos pendientes de aro que llevaba en las orejas.

Nada de oro de matrimonio. Nada de ámbar de compromiso. Sin embargo, no cometió el error de creer que él quería una cita. Los miembros de la Hermandad del Ala practicaban el celibato mientras estaban de servicio. Puesto que el castigo por la desobediencia era la pérdida de una parte corporal (Bella nunca había llegado a descubrir cuál), imaginó que ella no era tentación suficiente.

—No. Y también se han terminado mis compromisos laborales—Prefería completar un trabajo antes de aceptar el siguiente. Siempre había vampiros a los que perseguir—. ¿Desea el señor Ebose que atrape a algún otro desertor?

—No. Es un amigo suyo quien requiere sus servicios—El guarda le entregó un segundo sobre, esta vez sellado—. La cita es a las ocho en punto de mañana. Por favor, asegúrese de aparecer; el asunto ya ha sido arreglado con su Gremio y se ha hecho el depósito.

Si el Gremio lo había aprobado significaba que era una caza legítima.

—Claro. ¿Dónde será el encuentro?

—Manhattan.

Bella se quedó helada. Solo había un ángel para quien bastaba esa única palabra como dirección. Incluso los ángeles tenían una jerarquía, y ella sabía muy bien quién estaba en la cima. No obstante, el miedo desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Era improbable que el señor Ebose, por poderoso que fuera, conociese a un arcángel, a un miembro del Grupo de los Diez que decidía quién era Convertido y quién efectuaba la Conversión.

—¿Hay algún problema?

Bella levantó la cabeza de inmediato al oír la pregunta del guarda.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Fingió consultar su reloj—. Será mejor que me vaya. Por favor, salude de mi parte al señor Ebose.

Y tras eso, abandonó los lujosos confines del jet y el hedor del miedo de su carga.

Jamás llegaría a comprender por qué Convertían a tantísimos imbéciles. Quizá, pensó, estuvieran bien al principio y solo se convirtiesen en capullos después de unos cuantos años bebiendo sangre. A saber lo que aquello le hacía al cerebro... Sin embargo, aquella teoría no explicaba lo de su última captura: el tipo tenía dos años como mucho.

Se encogió de hombros y se metió en el coche. Aunque se moría de ganas de abrir el sobre sellado, esperó a llegar a casa, a su bonito apartamento situado en el Lower Manhattan. Dado que se pasaban la mayoría del tiempo persiguiendo a escoria, muchos de los cazadores solían convertir sus hogares en refugios. Y Bella no era una excepción.

Al entrar, se quitó las botas de una sacudida y se dirigió a la fastuosa bañera con ducha. Por lo general, seguía el ritual de librarse de la mugre y aplicarse las cremas y los perfumes que coleccionaba. Jacob pensaba que esas manías femeninas suyas eran de lo más graciosas y no dejaba de tomarle el pelo, pero la última vez que abrió su bocaza, ella se la devolvió comentándole lo brillante y suave que se veía su largo cabello negro; ¿tal vez por el uso de acondicionador?

Sin embargo, aquella noche no tenía ni paciencia ni ganas para mimarse. Se desnudó, se frotó con rapidez para librarse del hedor a vampiro cagado de miedo, se puso un pijama de algodón y se cepilló el pelo mientras preparaba café. En cuanto estuvo hecho, llevó la taza hasta la mesita de café, la depositó con cuidado sobre un posavasos... y cedió a las imperiosas exigencias de su curiosidad: rasgó el sobre en un segundo.

El papel era grueso; la filigrana, elegante... y el nombre que había al final de la página resultaba lo bastante aterrador para hacerle desear empaquetar todas sus cosas y salir de allí pitando. Hacia el agujero más diminuto y lejano que pudiera encontrar.

Sin poder creérselo, recorrió la página con la mirada una vez más. Las palabras no habían cambiado.

_Sería un honor para mí que se reuniera conmigo para desayunar, a las ocho en punto de la mañana. EDWARD_

No había ninguna dirección, pero no era necesaria. Alzó la vista para contemplar la columna iluminada de la Torre del Arcángel a través del gigantesco ventanal que había hecho que aquel apartamento fuera ridículamente caro... y atractivo. Uno de sus placeres secretos era sentarse allí y ver a los ángeles alzar el vuelo desde las terrazas más elevadas de la Torre.

Por la noche, parecían sombras suaves y oscuras. Durante el día, sin embargo, sus alas brillaban bajo el sol y sus movimientos resultaban increíblemente elegantes. Iban y venían a lo largo de toda la jornada, pero a veces los veía sentados en aquellos altísimos balcones, con las piernas colgando en el vacío. Suponía que estos eran los ángeles más jóvenes, aunque «juventud» fuese un término relativo.

Aunque sabía que la mayoría de ellos eran muchas décadas mayores que ella, aquella imagen siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa. Era la única vez que los veía comportarse de una forma que podría considerarse normal. Por lo general, eran fríos y distantes, tan por encima de los insulsos humanos que no podían comprenderlos.

Al día siguiente ella también estaría allí arriba, en aquella torre de luces y cristal. Aunque no iba a reunirse con uno de aquellos ángeles jóvenes y accesibles. No, al día siguiente se sentaría frente al arcángel en persona.

_«Edward.» _

Bella se inclinó hacia delante con el estómago revuelto.


	3. Capìtulo 2

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto se le pasaron las ganas de vomitar fue llamar al Gremio.

—Necesito hablar con Rosalie —le dijo a la recepcionista.

—Lo siento. La directora se ha marchado de la oficina.

Bella colgó el teléfono y marcó el número de casa de Rosalie. Esta cogió el aparato cuando apenas había sonado una sola vez. —Bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber que tendría noticias tuyas hoy?

Bella aferró con fuerza el auricular del teléfono. —Rosalie, por favor, dime que estoy teniendo una alucinación y que tú no me has asignado un trabajo para un arcángel.

—Esto... bueno... —Rosalie Hale, directora del Gremio en todo Estados Unidos y una mujer de armas tomar, de pronto parecía más nerviosa que una adolescente—. Mierda, Bells, no podía decir que no.

—¿Qué podría haberte hecho él? ¿Matarte?

—Lo más probable —murmuró Rosalie—. Su lacayo vampiro me dejó muy claro que él te quería a ti. Y ese tipo no está acostumbrado a que le digan que no.

—¿Intentaste al menos decirle que no?

—Soy tu mejor amiga. Concédeme algo de crédito.

Tras hundirse en los cojines del sofá, Bella clavó la mirada en la Torre.

—¿En qué consiste el trabajo?

—No lo sé—Rosalie empezó a canturrear por lo bajo—. No te preocupes: no pienso desperdiciar mi aliento intentando tranquilizarte. El bebé se ha despertado. ¿Verdad que sí, chiquitina? —Los ruidos de besos llenaron el aire.

Bella aún no podía creerse que Rosalie se hubiera casado. Y mucho menos que hubiera tenido un bebé. —¿Cómo está la pequeña Mini-Yo? —Rosalie había llamado a su hija Zoe Bella. Y Bella había llorado como una idiota al enterarse—. Espero que te esté haciendo pasar un infierno.

—Mi niña adora a su mami. —Más ruidos de besos—. Y me pidió que te dijera que se convertirá en tu Mini-Yo en cuanto crezca un poco más. Slayer y ella forman un equipo magnífico.

Bella se echó a reír ante la mención del gigantesco perro cuya misión en la vida era llenar de babas a la gente desprevenida. —¿Dónde está tu amado? Pensé que a Emmett le gustaba encargarse de las cosas del bebé.

—Y así es. —La sonrisa de Rosalie fue evidente incluso a través de la línea telefónica, e hizo que algo en el interior de Bella se tensara de una forma desagradable. No se trataba de que envidiara la felicidad de Rosalie, ni de que quisiera a Emmett para ella.

No, era algo más profundo, una sensación de que el tiempo se le escurría entre los dedos.

Durante el último año se había hecho cada vez más evidente que sus amigos habían avanzado hacia las siguientes etapas de la vida y que ella se había quedado en el limbo: una cazadora de vampiros de veintiocho años sin ataduras, sin compromisos. Rosalie había dejado su arco y sus flechas (salvo cuando había una caza de emergencia), y había ocupado el despacho más importante en el Gremio. Su marido, uno de los rastreadores más letales, se dedicaba ahora al negocio de la fabricación de armas para cazadores (y también a cambiar pañales), y mostraba siempre una sonrisa que traslucía lo feliz que era. Joder, incluso Jacob llevaba los dos últimos meses con la misma compañera de cama.

—Oye, Bells, ¿piensas dormir algo? —Preguntó Rosalie, que alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los alegres chillidos del bebé—. ¿No quieres soñar con tu arcángel?

—Seguro que tendría pesadillas —murmuró.

Entrecerró los párpados cuando vio que un ángel estaba a punto de aterrizar en el tejado de la Torre. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando extendió las alas para aminorar la velocidad del descenso—. No me has contado qué le ha pasado a Emmett. ¿Por qué no está al cargo de la niña?

—Ha ido al supermercado con Slayer, para comprar helado de dos chocolates y frutas del bosque. Le dije que los antojos continuaban algún tiempo después del parto.

El hecho de que a Rosalie le encantara tomarle el pelo a su marido debería haberle hecho gracia, pero Bella era demasiado consciente del miedo que le recorría la espalda.

—Rosalie, ¿el vampiro te dio alguna pista de por qué ese arcángel me quería a mí?

—Claro. Dijo que Edward solo quería lo mejor.

—Soy la mejor —murmuró Bella a la mañana siguiente, cuando salió del taxi frente al magnífico edificio de la Torre del Arcángel—. Soy la mejor.

—Oiga, señorita, ¿piensa pagarme o se va a quedar ahí hablando entre dientes todo el día?

—¿Qué? ¡Ah! —Sacó un billete de veinte dólares, se inclinó hacia delante y lo aplastó contra la mano del taxista—. Quédese el cambio.

El ceño fruncido del tipo se transformó en una sonrisa. —¡Gracias! ¿Qué, hoy tiene una buena caza por delante?

Bella no le preguntó cómo había sabido que era una cazadora. —No, pero tengo altas probabilidades de enfrentarme a una muerte horrible en las próximas horas. Tengo que hacer algo bueno para intentar acabar en el paraíso.

El taxista lo encontró muy gracioso, y aún no había dejado de reírse cuando se alejó con el coche y la dejó sola frente al amplio camino que conducía a la entrada de la Torre. La brillante luz de la mañana hacía resplandecer las piedras blancas del suelo del camino hasta un punto casi cegador. Cogió las gafas de sol del lugar donde se las había colgado (en el escote de la camisa) y se las puso con rapidez delante de los ojos, agotados y privados de sueño. Ahora que ya no corría el riesgo de quedarse ciega, se fijó en las sombras que había pasado por alto poco antes. Aunque, por supuesto, sabía muy bien que estaban allí: por lo general, no era la vista el sentido que utilizaba para localizar a los vampiros.

Varios de ellos permanecían junto a las paredes laterales de la Torre, pero había al menos otros diez escondidos o paseando entre la zona de arbustos bien cuidados de los alrededores. Todos llevaban trajes negros con camisas blancas y el pelo cortado de esa forma práctica que pusieron de moda los agentes del FBI. Las gafas de sol oscuras y los discretos audífonos no hacían sino intensificar la impresión de que eran agentes secretos.

Pero Bella sabía que, dejando a un lado las características básicas, aquellos vampiros no se parecían en nada al que había capturado la noche anterior. Aquellos tipos llevaban en el mundo muchísimo tiempo. Si se sumaba su intenso aroma (siniestro, aunque no desagradable) al hecho de que estaban protegiendo la Torre del Arcángel, quedaba claro que eran inteligentes y extremadamente peligrosos.

Mientras los observaba, dos de ellos se alejaron de los arbustos y se situaron en el camino, a plena luz.

Ninguno estalló en llamas.

Una reacción tan violenta a la luz del sol (otro mito que parecía encantarles a las productoras cinematográficas) habría hecho que su trabajo fuera mucho más fácil. De ser cierto, lo único que tendría que hacer sería esperar a que salieran de casa. Pero no, la mayoría de los vampiros podían salir al exterior las veinticuatro horas del día. Los pocos que padecían hipersensibilidad a la luz solar no «morían» cuando salía el sol. Solo buscaban una sombra. —Y tú estás andándote por las ramas... —murmuró entre dientes—. Eres una profesional. Eres la mejor. Puedes con esto.

Respiró hondo, intentó no pensar en los ángeles que volaban en lo alto y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada. Nadie le prestó demasiada atención, pero cuando por fin llegó a la puerta, el vampiro de guardia la abrió para ella con una inclinación de cabeza. —Vaya todo recto, hacia el mostrador de recepción.

Bella parpadeó con incredulidad y luego se quitó las gafas de sol. —¿No quiere comprobar mi identificación?

—La esperábamos.

La insidiosa y seductora esencia del vampiro de la puerta (un rasgo inusual que era en realidad una evolución adaptativa contra las habilidades de rastreo de los cazadores), la envolvió como una siniestra caricia mientras le daba las gracias y atravesaba la entrada.

El vestíbulo con aire acondicionado parecía una estancia interminable dominada por el mármol gris oscuro con pequeñas vetas doradas. Como ejemplo de riqueza, buen gusto y sutil intimidación, se llevaba el primer premio. De pronto, Bella se alegró mucho de haber sustituido sus acostumbrados pantalones vaqueros y su camiseta por unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca. Incluso se había recogido su rebelde cabello en un moño francés y se había puesto zapatos de tacón alto. Dichos zapatos repiquetearon con fuerza sobre el suelo de mármol mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo.

De camino al mostrador, se fijó en todo lo que la rodeaba: desde el número de guardias vampiro y los exquisitos (aunque algo extraños) arreglos florales, hasta el hecho de que el recepcionista era una vampira muy, muy, muy antigua... con el rostro y el cuerpo de una mujer de treinta años en plena forma. —Señora Swan, soy Suhani. —La mujer se puso en pie con una sonrisa y abandonó su puesto tras el mostrador curvo. Este también era de piedra, pero estaba tan bien pulido que lo reflejaba todo como si fuera un espejo—. Es todo un placer conocerla.

Bella estrechó la mano de la mujer y percibió el flujo de sangre fresca, el latido fuerte de su corazón. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Suhani a quién se había desayunado (ya que su sangre era más potente de lo habitual), pero contuvo el impulso para no meterse en problemas. —Gracias.

Suhani sonrió y, en opinión de Bella, su sonrisa estaba cargada de sabiduría antigua, de siglos de experiencia. —Debe de haberse dado mucha prisa—consultó su reloj—. Solo son las ocho menos cuarto.

—Había poco tráfico. —Y no había querido empezar aquella reunión con mal pie—. ¿Llego demasiado pronto?

—No. Él la está esperando—La sonrisa se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una expresión de sutil decepción—. Pensé que tendría un aspecto más... amenazador.

—¿No me diga que usted también ve La Presa del Cazador? —El desagradable comentario salió de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Suhani le dirigió una sonrisa desconcertantemente humana. —De eso soy culpable, me temo. La serie es de lo más entretenida. Y S.R. Stoker, el productor, es un antiguo cazador de vampiros.

Sí, y Bella era el Ratoncito Pérez. —Déjeme adivinar: esperaba que llevara una enorme espada y que tuviera los ojos rojos, ¿no? —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Usted es una vampira. Sabe muy bien que esas cosas no son ciertas.

La expresión de Suhani dejó paso a un gesto mucho más siniestro. —Parece usted muy segura de mi condición de vampiro. La mayoría de la gente nunca se da cuenta. Bella decidió que aquel no era el momento apropiado para darle una lección sobre la biología de los cazadores.

—Tengo mucha experiencia. —Encogió los hombros, como si careciera de importancia—. ¿Subimos ya?

En ese momento, Suhani se ruborizó, y su rubor pareció genuino. —Ay, lo siento. La he entretenido. Por favor, sígame.

—No se preocupe. Solo ha sido un momento—Y se sentía agradecida, ya que eso le había dado la oportunidad de tranquilizarse. Si aquella vampira delicada y elegante era capaz de enfrentarse a Edward, ella también lo sería—. ¿Qué aspecto tiene?

Los pasos de Suhani vacilaron un instante antes de recuperar el ritmo. —Es... un arcángel—El asombro de su voz estaba mezclado a partes iguales con el miedo. La confianza de Bella cayó en picado.

—¿Lo ve muy a menudo?

—No, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? —La recepcionista compuso una sonrisa intrigada—. Él no necesita pasar por el vestíbulo. Puede volar.

Bella se habría dado de bofetadas. —Claro—Se detuvo frente a las puertas del ascensor—. Gracias.

—De nada—Suhani empezó a teclear el código de seguridad en una pantalla táctil situada en un pequeño hueco que había junto a las puertas del ascensor—. Este elevador la llevará hasta la azotea. Bella frenó en seco. —¿La azotea?

—La reunión tendrá lugar allí.

Aunque estaba sorprendida, sabía que demorarse no le serviría de nada, así que entró en el enorme ascensor cubierto de espejos y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Suhani. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, recordó con cierta incomodidad al vampiro al que había encerrado en una caja unas doce horas antes. Ahora ya sabía lo que se sentía al estar al otro lado. Si no hubiera estado tan segura de que la tenían vigilada, podría haber cedido al impulso de abandonar su fachada profesional y empezar a pasearse de un lado a otro como una histérica. O como una rata atrapada en un laberinto.

El ascensor comenzó a subir con una delicadeza de lujo. Los números que brillaban en el panel LCD cambiaban a un ritmo sobrecogedor. Decidió dejar de observarlos cuando marcaron la planta setenta y cinco. En lugar de eso, se miró en los espejos y alisó la solapa arrugada de su bolso de mano... aunque en realidad no hacía más que asegurarse de que sus armas seguían bien escondidas.

Nadie le había pedido que fuera allí desarmada. El ascensor se detuvo con suavidad. Las puertas se abrieron. Sin darse un momento para titubear, salió y se dirigió hacia un pequeño recinto acristalado. Resultó evidente de inmediato que aquella jaula de cristal no era más que la estructura que albergaba el ascensor. La azotea estaba más allá... y no había barandillas que pudieran impedir una caída accidental. Estaba claro que el arcángel no creía necesario que sus invitados estuvieran cómodos.

Sin embargo, Bella no podía considerarlo un mal anfitrión: había una mesa con cruasanes, café y zumo de naranja situada en la esplendorosa zona central del espacio abierto. Le bastó otra mirada para descubrir que el suelo de la azotea no era solo de cemento. Lo habían pavimentado con baldosas gris oscuro que brillaban como si fueran de plata bajo los rayos del sol. Las baldosas eran preciosas y, sin duda, muy caras. Un gasto extravagante, pensó, aunque luego comprendió que para una criatura alada, el tejado no era un espacio inútil.

No vio a Edward por ningún sitio. Bella colocó la mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta de cristal para salir al exterior. Para su alivio, las baldosas demostraron ser una superficie rugosa: en aquel momento el viento era suave, pero sabía que a aquella altura podría volverse violento sin previo aviso, y los tacones no eran precisamente muy estables. Se preguntó si el mantel estaría clavado a la mesa. De lo contrario, lo más probable era que volara y arrojara la comida al suelo tarde o temprano. No obstante, aquello podría ser una ventaja. Los nervios no eran buenos para la digestión.

Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa, se acercó con cuidado al borde más cercano... y miró hacia abajo. La increíble imagen de los ángeles que volaban desde y hacia la Torre la llenó de euforia. Estaban tan cerca que parecía que podía tocarlos, y sus poderosas alas resultaban tan tentadoras como el canto de una sirena.

—Cuidado. —La palabra fue pronunciada con suavidad, aunque el tono parecía divertido. Bella no se sobresaltó, ya que había percibido el viento originado por los movimientos de las alas durante su silencioso aterrizaje. —¿Me cogerían si me cayera? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Solo si estuvieran de humor. —Cuando se situó a su lado, las alas entraron dentro del campo de visión periférica de Bella—. Está claro que no tiene vértigo.

—Nunca lo he tenido —admitió.

La aterraba tanto el poder que desprendía aquel ser que decidió parecer tranquila. Era eso o empezar a gritar—. Aunque nunca había estado a tanta altura.

—¿Qué le parece?

Respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás antes de volverse hacia él. La imagen la impactó tanto como un golpe físico. Era...

—Hermoso. —Ojos de un azul tan puro que parecía que un artista celestial hubiera aplastado zafiros para fabricar la pintura y luego hubiera coloreado los iris con las más delicadas pinceladas. Aún no se había recuperado del impacto de verlo cuando una súbita ráfaga de viento recorrió el tejado y agitó los mechones de su cabello negro. Aunque «negro» era una palabra demasiado simple para describirlo. Era tan puro que tenía vestigios de la noche, vívida y apasionada. Estaba cortado en descuidadas capas que terminaban en la nuca y resaltaban los abruptos ángulos de su rostro. Bella sintió tantas ganas de tocarlo que se le encogieron los dedos de los pies. Sí, era una criatura hermosa, pero su belleza era la de un guerrero conquistador. Aquel ser tenía el poder pintado en cada centímetro de su rostro, en cada parte de su piel. Y eso que aún no se había fijado en la exquisita perfección de sus alas. Las plumas eran suaves y blancas, y parecían salpicadas de oro. No obstante, cuando se concentró pudo apreciar la verdad: todos los filamentos de cada pluma tenían la punta dorada.

—Sí, desde aquí arriba todo es muy hermoso —dijo él, rompiendo el hechizo.

Bella parpadeó y se ruborizó. No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. —Sí.

La sonrisa del arcángel tenía una pizca de socarronería, de satisfacción masculina... y de la más pura y letal concentración.

—Charlemos mientras desayunamos.

Furiosa por haber dejado que su belleza física la cegara, Bella se mordió la parte interna del carrillo para reprenderse. No iba a caer en la misma trampa de nuevo.

Era evidente que Edward sabía lo impresionante que era, y también el efecto que tenía sobre las desprevenidas mortales. Y aquello lo convertía en un hijo de puta arrogante, un tipo al que podría resistirse sin problemas.

Él retiró una silla y aguardó. Bella se detuvo de pronto, muy consciente de la altura y la fuerza de aquel ser. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse pequeña. Ni débil. El hecho de que él provocara aquellas sensaciones en ella (y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente), la cabreó lo bastante para buscar algún tipo de represalia. —No me siento cómoda cuando hay alguien detrás de mí.

Una chispa de sorpresa se encendió en los ojos azules. —¿No debería ser yo quien temiera acabar con una daga en la espalda? Es usted quien lleva armas ocultas.

El hecho de que supiera lo de sus armas no significaba nada. Una cazadora siempre iba armada. —La diferencia radica en que yo moriría. Y usted no.

Tras un leve y divertido gesto de la mano, el arcángel se acercó al otro lado de la mesa. Sus alas rozaron las impolutas baldosas del suelo y dejaron un rastro de brillante oro blanco.

Bella tuvo la certeza de que lo había hecho a propósito. Los ángeles no siempre derramaban polvo de ángel. Cuando lo hacían, tanto los vampiros como los humanos se apresuraban a recogerlo. El precio de una sola mota de ese polvo resplandeciente era mucho mayor que el de un diamante de talla impecable.

No obstante, si Edward pensaba que ella iba a arrodillarse para recogerlo, estaba muy equivocado. —No me tiene miedo —dijo.

No era tan estúpida como para mentir. —Estoy aterrorizada. Pero supongo que no me ha hecho venir hasta aquí solo para poder arrojarme desde la azotea.

Sus labios se curvaron, como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso.

—Siéntese, Bella. —El nombre sonaba diferente en sus labios. Como un vínculo. Al pronunciarlo, había conseguido cierto poder sobre ella—. Como muy bien ha dicho, no tengo intenciones de matarla. Hoy no.

Bella se sentó con el ascensor a la espalda, consciente de que él, en un despliegue de antigua caballerosidad, aguardaba de pie a que ella ocupara su lugar en la mesa. Cuando la imitó, sus alas se apoyaron con elegancia sobre el respaldo de la silla, especialmente diseñado para ello.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó Bella, que no había podido contener su curiosidad.

Él arqueó una de sus cejas perfectas. —¿Acaso carece de instinto de supervivencia? —Parecía un comentario despreocupado, pero ella notó el tono acerado que yacía bajo la superficie. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. —Algunos dirían que así es..., ya que soy una cazadora de vampiros.

Algo oscuro y peligroso se movió en las profundidades de aquellos ojos que ningún humano tendría jamás. —Una cazadora nata, no una que ha sido entrenada para ello.

—Exacto.

—¿A cuántos vampiros ha capturado o asesinado?

—Usted sabe a cuántos. Por eso estoy sentada aquí.

Otra ráfaga de viento barrió el tejado, aunque aquella fue lo bastante fuerte para hacer que las tazas tintinearan y para deshacer algunos mechones de su moño. Bella no intentó volver a sujetarlos; quería mantener toda su atención puesta en el arcángel. Él no dejaba de observarla, como un enorme depredador que contemplara el conejito que iba a comerse para cenar.

—Hábleme de sus habilidades—Era una orden, ni más ni menos, y su tono tenía un matiz de advertencia. El arcángel ya no la encontraba graciosa.

Bella se negó a apartar la mirada, aunque se clavó las uñas en los muslos para intentar tranquilizarse. —Puedo seguir la esencia de los vampiros, distinguir a uno del resto de la manada. Eso es todo—Una habilidad inútil... a menos que uno trabajara como cazavampiros. Eso convertía lo de «elegir una carrera» en un oxímoron.

—¿Qué edad debe tener un vampiro para que usted sea capaz de percibir su presencia?

Era una pregunta extraña, y Bella reflexionó durante unos instantes. —Bueno, el más joven al que he rastreado solo tenía dos meses. Y fue un caso extraño. La mayoría de los vampiros espera al menos un año antes de intentar algo raro.

—¿Así que nunca ha estado en contacto con un vampiro más joven?

Bella no tenía ni idea de adónde quería llegar el arcángel con aquel interrogatorio. —¿En contacto? Desde luego que sí. Pero no como cazadora. Usted es un ángel: sabe a la perfección que ellos no funcionan muy bien durante el primer mes después de ser Convertidos—Era una etapa de su desarrollo que alimentaba el mito de que los vampiros eran zombis sin vida. Lo cierto era que los vampiros resultaban bastante espeluznantes durante las primeras semanas. Tenían los ojos abiertos, pero parecían seres sin vida; su piel estaba pálida y llena de manchas, y se movían de manera descoordinada.

A la mayoría de la gente le resultaba mucho más fácil torturar y mutilar a alguien que parecía un cadáver andante que a alguien que podría ser su mejor amigo. O su cuñado, en el caso de Bella. —Cuando son tan jóvenes no son capaces de alimentarse, y mucho menos de huir —añadió.

—De cualquier forma, haremos una prueba. —El arcángel cogió el vaso de zumo que había junto a su plato y dio un trago—. Coma.

—No tengo hambre.

Él dejó el vaso. —Es un agravio de sangre rechazar algo de la mesa de un arcángel.

Bella jamás había oído ese término, pero si estaba relacionado con la sangre no podía ser nada bueno. —He comido antes de venir aquí. —Una mentira descarada.

No había sido capaz de retener nada que no fuera agua, e incluso aquello le había costado esfuerzo.

—En ese caso, beba. —Fue una orden tan categórica que Bella supo que el arcángel esperaba una obediencia inmediata.

Algo se rebeló en su interior.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

El viento se detuvo. Incluso las nubes parecieron paralizarse. La muerte le susurró al oído.


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Holaa Chicas, un nuevo capítulo. En respuesta a la persona anónima que pregunto si era adaptación o era mía. Es una adaptación, y si al final se quedan con muchas dudas, les voy avisando que tiene secuela y trecuela, asi que tienen para rato. Besos Chicos/as.**_

Los instintos de Bella la instaban a sacar la daga que llevaba en la bota, a realizar unos cuantos cortes y a salir de allí pitando, pero se obligó a quedarse donde estaba. Estaba claro que no conseguiría dar más de un par de pasos antes de que Edward le rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Aquello era justo lo que le había hecho a un vampiro que pensaba traicionarlo. Aquel vampiro había sido encontrado en medio de Times Square. Todavía estaba vivo. Y aún intentaba gritar «¡No, Edward! ¡No!», pero para entonces su voz no era más que un susurro, ya que su mandíbula se sujetaba tan solo con unos cuantos tendones visibles y le faltaban trozos de carne en varios lugares.

Bella (que había salido del país debido a una partida de caza), había visto las imágenes en un noticiero poco después. Sabía que el vampiro había agonizado durante tres horas antes de que un par de ángeles lo recogieran. Todo el mundo en Nueva York (qué coño, todo el mundo en el país) sabía que estaba allí, pero nadie se había atrevido a ayudarlo, no cuando la marca de Edward estaba grabada en su frente. El arcángel había deseado que todo el mundo presenciara el castigo para recordarle a la gente quién y qué era. Y había funcionado. Ahora la mera mención de su nombre provocaba un temor visceral.

Sin embargo, Bella no estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse. Ante nadie. Era algo que había decidido la noche en que su padre le exigió que se arrodillara y le suplicara para que tal vez, solo tal vez, reconsiderara la idea de readmitirla en la familia.

Hacía más de diez años que no hablaba con su padre.

—Deberías tener cuidado —dijo Edward, que rompió así el silencio sobrenatural y empezó a tutearla.

Aquello no la alivió en absoluto: el ambiente seguía cargado con la promesa de una amenaza.

—No me gustan los jueguecitos.

—Pues empieza a apreciarlos—El arcángel se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento—. Tu vida será muy corta si esperas solo honestidad.

Al percibir que el peligro había pasado (por el momento), Bella aflojó los dedos con cierto esfuerzo. Cuando el flujo de sangre volvió a recorrerlos le causó muchísimo dolor.

—Yo no diría que espero honestidad. La gente miente. Los vampiros mienten. Incluso... —Se quedó callada.

—No irás a empezar a ser discreta ahora, ¿verdad? —La diversión había vuelto, pero estaba atemperada con cierto matiz que acarició la piel de la cazadora como si se tratara de una hoja de afeitar.

Bella contempló aquel rostro perfecto y supo que nunca en toda su vida se había enfrentado a una criatura más letal. Si lo disgustaba, Edward la mataría con tanta facilidad como ella aplastaba una mosca. No debería olvidarlo, por más que aquello la enfureciera.

—¿No has dicho que habría que hacer una prueba?

Sus alas se agitaron ligeramente en ese instante y captaron la atención de Bella. Eran muy, muy hermosas, y no pudo evitar mirarlas embelesada. Ser capaz de volar... era un regalo extraordinario.

Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en algún lugar situado por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

—Más que una prueba, se trata de un experimento.

Ella no se dio la vuelta, no le hacía falta.

—Hay un vampiro detrás de mí.

—¿Estás segura? —Su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de volverse.

—Sí.

Él asintió.

—Puedes mirar.

Bella vaciló, preguntándose qué era peor: darle la espalda a un enigmático e impredecible arcángel o a un vampiro desconocido. Al final, la curiosidad ganó. El rostro de Edward mostraba una evidente satisfacción y ella deseaba saber qué era lo que la había provocado.

Se volvió hacia un lado con todo el cuerpo para poder seguir viendo a Edward con el rabillo del ojo. Luego contempló a las «dos»... criaturas que había tras ella.

—Madre mía...

—Pueden irse—La voz de Edward contenía una orden que aplacó el abyecto terror dibujado en los ojos del que todavía guardaba alguna semejanza con un humano. El otro se escabulló como el animal que era.

Bella los observó mientras atravesaban las puertas de cristal y luego tragó saliva.

—¿Qué edad tenía...? —No pudo llamar vampiro a aquella cosa. Y tampoco humano.

—Erik fue Convertido ayer.

—No sabía que pudieran caminar a esa edad—Intentaba parecer profesional, aunque estaba muerta de miedo.

—Ha tenido un poco de ayuda—El tono del arcángel dejaba claro que aquella era la única respuesta que iba a obtener—. Bernal era... un poco mayor.

Bella cogió el zumo que había rechazado antes y dio un buen trago para intentar librarse del hedor que había penetrado en los poros de su piel. Los vampiros antiguos carecían de aquella repugnante característica. Todos ellos (salvo aquellos similares a la peculiar recepcionista) olían a vampiro, al igual que ella olía a humana. Sin embargo, los jóvenes desprendían un leve olor similar al de la calabaza podrida o la carne en descomposición, y Bella siempre debía frotarse más de tres veces para librarse de él.

Por esa razón había empezado a coleccionar geles de baño y perfumes. Después de su primer contacto con un recién Convertido, creyó que jamás se sacaría aquel olor de la nariz.

—Creí que un cazador no se alteraría tanto al ver a un recién Convertido—Edward tenía una peculiar expresión sombría. Fue entonces cuando Bella se fijó en que había alzado un poco las alas.

Se preguntó si aquello significaba que estaba concentrado o que estaba furioso.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—En realidad, no estoy alterada —Y era cierto, ahora que la oleada inicial de repugnancia había desaparecido—. Es el olor... Es como una capa que se queda pegada a la lengua. Da lo mismo cuánto te frotes, no puedes librarte de él.

El rostro del arcángel mostró un genuino interés.

—¿Tan intensa es esa sensación?

Bella se estremeció y echó un vistazo a la mesa en busca de algo que la aplacara un poco. Cuando él le acercó un trozo de pomelo, lo aceptó de buena gana.

—Ajá —El jugo ácido del cítrico aplacó un poco el hedor. Al menos lo suficiente para que pudiera pensar.

—Si te pidiera que rastrearas a Erik, ¿serías capaz de hacerlo?

Se echó a temblar al recordar aquellos ojos casi muertos, o no del todo vivos. No era de extrañar que la gente creyera esas historias que describían a los vampiros como muertos vivientes.

—No. Creo que es demasiado joven.

—¿Y a Bernal?

—En estos momentos está en la planta baja del edificio—El apestoso rastro del vampiro recién Convertido era tan penetrante que había impregnado todo el edificio—. En el vestíbulo.

Las alas de puntas doradas se extendieron para dar sombra a la mesa mientras Edward unía sus palmas en un breve aplauso.

—Bien hecho, Bella. Bien hecho.

Ella apartó la mirada del pomelo y comprendió demasiado tarde que acababa de demostrar lo buena que era, cuando lo que debería haber hecho era fallar y librarse de aquel asunto, fuera lo que fuera. Mierda. Al menos él le había dado una pista sobre el trabajo.

—¿Quieres que rastree a un desertor?

El arcángel se levantó de la silla con un movimiento súbito y elegante.

—Espera un momento.

Bella observó, petrificada, cómo se acercaba al borde del tejado. Era un ser tan majestuoso que el mero hecho de observar cómo se movía le provocó un vuelco en el corazón. Daba igual que supiera que era una ilusión óptica, que aquel tipo era tan letal como el cuchillo que ella llevaba atado al muslo. Nadie, ni siquiera ella, podía negar que Edward, el arcángel, era un ser digno de admiración. Y de adoración.

Aquel pensamiento, de lo más inapropiado, la sacó de su aturdimiento. Echó la silla hacia atrás y contempló con dureza su espalda. ¿Le había hecho algo en la cabeza?

Justo en aquel momento, él se dio la vuelta y la miró con aquellos increíbles ojos azules. Durante un segundo, Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba respondiendo a su pregunta. Luego, el arcángel apartó la mirada... y se arrojó al vacío desde el tejado.

Bella se levantó de un salto. Solo para volver a sentarse, con las mejillas ruborizadas, cuando él remontó el vuelo para reunirse con un ángel al que ella no había visto hasta ese momento. Tanya. El equivalente femenino de Edward, con una belleza de tal magnitud que Bella podía sentir su fuerza incluso desde lejos.

Comprendió con sorpresa que estaba presenciando un encuentro en el aire entre dos arcángeles.

—Rosalie no se lo va a creer... —De repente olvidó el hedor del vampiro joven, ya que la reunión focalizaba toda su atención. Había visto a Tanya en fotos, pero ninguna de ellas reflejaba la realidad.

La arcángel tenía la piel de un exquisito color café con leche, y un cabello brillante que le llegaba hasta la cintura en una mata salvaje. Su cuerpo era la encarnación de la feminidad, esbelta y llena de curvas a un tiempo, con unas alas de un delicado tono bronce que contrastaban con el rico color de su piel. Su rostro...

—Vaya...

Incluso a aquella distancia, el rostro de Tanya era la definición de la perfección. A Bella le pareció que sus ojos tenían un tono verde claro imposible, pero pensó que debía de haberlo imaginado. Los arcángeles estaban demasiado lejos.

Aunque aquello tenía poca importancia. La arcángel tenía un rostro que no solo detendría el tráfico, sino que provocaría un centenar de accidentes.

Frunció el ceño. A pesar de que apreciaba la hermosura de Tanya, no le costaba ningún trabajo pensar con claridad. Lo cual significaba que aquel bastardo arrogante de ojos azules había estado jugueteando con su mente. ¿Deseaba que ella lo adorara? Pues ya se vería si lo conseguía.

Nadie, ni siquiera un arcángel, iba a convertirla en una marioneta.

Como si la hubiera oído, Edward dijo algo a su compañera y regresó a la azotea con un par de aletazos. Su aterrizaje fue mucho más vistoso en esta ocasión. Bella estaba segura de que el hombre quería mostrarle el diseño de la superficie interna de sus alas. Daba la impresión de que una brocha empapada en oro hubiese empezado por el extremo superior de las alas antes de descender hasta las puntas, que empezaban a ser blancas casi al final. Bella se vio obligada a dejar la furia a un lado y enfrentarse a la verdad: si aquel demonio (o arcángel) se acercara y le ofreciera sus alas, tal vez le vendería el alma.

Pero los arcángeles no Convertían a otros ángeles. Solo convertían a vampiros chupasangres. Nadie sabía de dónde procedían los ángeles. Bella suponía que nacían de padres angelicales, aunque, bien pensado, jamás había visto a un ángel bebé.

Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron de nuevo cuando vio la gracia con la que caminaba Edward, tan seductor, tan...

Se puso en pie y envió la silla al suelo.

—¡Sal... de... mi cabeza!

Edward se detuvo de inmediato.

—¿Pretendes utilizar esa daga? —Sus palabras eran puro hielo. El aire desprendía olor a sangre, y Bella comprendió que era la suya.

Bajó la mirada y descubrió que su mano aferraba con fuerza la hoja de la daga que había sacado por instinto de la funda del tobillo. Jamás habría cometido un error así. Edward la estaba obligando a infligirse daño con la intención de demostrarle que no era más que un juguete para él. En lugar de luchar, Bella la apretó con más fuerza.

—Si quieres que haga un trabajo para ti, lo aceptaré. Pero no permitiré que me manipulen.

Los ojos del arcángel descendieron hasta la sangre que goteaba desde su puño.

No hizo falta que dijera nada.

—Es posible que seas capaz de controlarme —dijo ella en respuesta a la burla silenciosa que había en su rostro—, pero si te hubiera bastado con eso para llevar a cabo el trabajo, jamás habrías pasado por la farsa de contratarme. Me necesitas a mí, a Bella Swan, y no a uno de tus pequeños esbirros vampiro.

Su mano se aflojó con un violento espasmo que le hizo soltar la daga. El cuchillo cayó al suelo con un ruido amortiguado por el charco de sangre que se había formado sobre él. Bella no se movió, no hizo ningún intento por contener la hemorragia.

Y cuando Edward se acercó para situarse a menos de un paso de distancia de ella, no retrocedió.

—Así que crees que estoy en una posición de desventaja, ¿no es así? —inquirió el arcángel. El cielo estaba completamente azul, pero Bella sentía los vientos de tormenta que le agitaban los mechones de cabello y le deshacían el moño.

—No. —Permitió que la esencia de Edward (limpia, fresca, con aroma de mar) impregnara su lengua, cubriendo los restos de sabor a vampiro que tenía en la boca —.

Estoy dispuesta a marcharme sin mirar atrás y a devolverte el pago que le hiciste al Gremio.

—Eso —dijo él al tiempo que cogía una servilleta y se la enrollaba alrededor de la mano— no es una opción.

Aturdida por un movimiento tan imprevisto, Bella cerró la mano para ayudar a contener el flujo de sangre.

—¿Por qué no?

—Quiero que tú hagas este trabajo —respondió, como si aquella fuera razón suficiente.

Y para un arcángel, lo era.

—¿En qué consiste ese trabajo? ¿Es una recuperación?

—Sí.

El alivio empezó a inundarla como si se tratara de aquella lluvia que sentía tan cerca. Pero no era la lluvia, sino su esencia, lo que le llevaba el frescor del agua.

—Lo único que necesito para empezar es algo que el vampiro haya llevado puesto hace poco. Si tienes una localización general, mejor aún. Si no, les diré a los genios informáticos del Gremio que investiguen los transportes públicos, los registros bancarios y todo lo demás mientras yo busco pistas sobre el terreno. —Su mente ya se había puesto a trabajar, considerando y descartando opciones.

—Me has malinterpretado, Bella. La criatura a la que quiero que encuentres no es un vampiro.

Aquello la desconcertó.

—¿Estás buscando a un humano? Bueno, puedo encontrarlo, pero en realidad no tengo ninguna ventaja sobre cualquier otro investigador privado.

—Inténtalo de nuevo.

Nada de vampiros. Nada de humanos. Eso dejaba...

—¿Un ángel? —preguntó en un susurro—. No.

—No —convino él, y una vez más, Bella sintió una fresca oleada de alivio. Aunque solo duró hasta que él añadió—: Un arcángel.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Estás de coña.

Las mejillas de Edward se tensaron contra la piel suave y bronceada.

—No. El Grupo de los Diez no bromea.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando oyó mencionar al Grupo... Si Edward era un ejemplo de su mortífero poder, no quería reunirse jamás con aquel augusto grupo directivo.

—¿Por qué queréis rastrear a un arcángel?

—No es necesario que lo sepas. —Su tono era concluyente—. Lo único que necesitas saber es que si tienes éxito al encontrarlo, serás recompensada con más dinero del que puedas gastar en toda tu vida.

Bella contempló la servilleta manchada de sangre.

—¿Y si fracaso?

—No fracases, Bella. —Sus ojos parecían amables, pero su sonrisa hablaba de cosas que era mejor no pronunciar en voz alta—. Me intrigas... detestaría tener que castigarte.

La mente de Bella rememoró la imagen del vampiro de Times Square, aquel desecho sangrante que una vez había sido una persona... la definición de castigo según Edward.


	5. Capitulo 4

Bella se sentó en Central Park y contempló los patos que nadaban en círculos en un estanque. Había ido allí para intentar aclararse las ideas, pero al parecer no estaba funcionando. Solo podía pensar en si los patos tenían sueños.

Suponía que no. ¿Con qué soñaría un pato? Pan fresco, un vuelo tranquilo hacia el lugar adonde fueran los patos... Volar. Se quedó sin respiración cuando su mente le mostró imágenes de distintos recuerdos: unas hermosas alas con vetas doradas, unos ojos llenos de poder, el brillo del polvo de ángel. Se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos en un intento por borrar aquellas imágenes. Pero no sirvió de nada.

Era como si Edward le hubiera implantado una maldita sugestión subliminal en la cabeza que no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de cosas en las que ella no quería pensar.

Lo consideraba capaz de hacerlo, pero el arcángel no había tenido tiempo de introducirse en su cabeza a tanta profundidad. Se había alejado de él un minuto después de que le dijera que no fracasara. Y, por extraño que pareciese, él había permitido que se marchara.

En aquel instante los patos se estaban peleando, graznándose los unos a los otros y empujándose con los picos. Ni siquiera los patos podían permanecer tranquilos.

¿Cómo coño iba a pensar con semejante alboroto? Soltó un suspiro, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del banco del parque y contempló el cielo despejado. Le recordó los ojos de Edward.

Soltó un resoplido.

El color del cielo se parecía tanto al tono vívido e increíble de sus ojos como una circonita a un diamante. No era más que una pálida imitación. Aun así, era bonito.

Quizá si lo miraba durante más tiempo podría olvidar aquellas alas que la atormentaban en todo momento. Como en aquel instante. Se extendieron sobre su campo de visión y transformaron el color del cielo en un blanco dorado.

Frunció el ceño e intentó deshacerse de la ilusión.

Unos filamentos con la punta dorada aparecieron ante sus ojos. Su corazón latía como el de un conejo asustado, pero no tuvo energías para sorprenderse.

—Me has seguido.

—Me ha parecido que necesitabas pasar un tiempo a solas.

—¿Puedes bajar el ala? —Pidió con educación—. Me impides que vea el paisaje.

El ala se plegó con un suave susurro que Bella sabía que jamás asociaría con nada que no fueran aquellos apéndices emplumados. Las alas de Edward.

—¿No vas a mirarme, Bella?

—No—Siguió contemplando el cielo—. Cuando te miro, las cosas se vuelven confusas.

Se oyó una risa masculina, grave y ronca... que sonó en el interior de su mente.

—No servirá de nada que no me mires.

—A mí me parece que sí —replicó ella con suavidad, aunque la furia ardía como una brasa al rojo vivo en sus entrañas—. ¿Eso es lo que te excita, obligar a las mujeres a postrarse a tus pies?

Se hizo el silencio. El sonido de unas alas al extenderse y plegarse con rapidez.

—Estás poniendo en peligro tu vida.

Bella se arriesgó a mirarlo. Estaba de pie al borde del agua, pero de frente a ella.

Sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta adquirir el tono del cielo a medianoche.

—Oye, moriré de todas formas—Pretendía parecer desdeñosa—. Tú mismo lo has dicho: puedes joderme con la mente siempre que quieras. E imagino que ese no es más que un pequeño truco de los muchos que tienes en la manga, ¿no?

Él asintió de manera majestuosa, increíblemente hermoso bajo un inoportuno rayo de sol. Como un dios oscuro. Y Bella sabía que ese pensamiento era cosa suya.

Porque lo que le repugnaba de Edward era lo mismo que le atraía: el poder. Aquel era un ser al que no podía vencer. La parte femenina más profunda de sí misma apreciaba aquel tipo de fuerza, aunque también la enfurecía.

—Y si tú eres capaz de hacer todo eso, ¿de qué será capaz ese otro tío? —Se puso a contemplar los patos para evitar la erótica seducción del rostro del arcángel—. Me hará picadillo antes de que me acerque a un centenar de pasos de él.

—Estarás protegida.

—Yo trabajo sola.

—Esta vez no—Su tono era puro acero—. Aro siente cierta predilección por el dolor. El Marqués de Sade fue uno de sus aprendices.

Bella no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle lo mucho que la había asustado aquello.

—Así que le va el sexo perverso.

—Esa sería una forma de verlo—De algún modo, el arcángel consiguió añadir sangre, dolor y horror con aquel único comentario. Las emociones serpentearon por la piel de Bella, atravesaron sus poros y se enroscaron alrededor de su garganta para empezar a ahogarla.

—Basta —dijo de pronto mientras lo miraba a los ojos una vez más.

—Mis disculpas—Sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa—. Eres más sensible de lo que esperaba.

Bella no lo creyó ni por un instante.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre ese tal Aro—No sabía nada de aquel otro arcángel, salvo que gobernaba una región de Europa.

—Es tu presa—El rostro de Edward perdió toda expresión y sus ojos color medianoche se volvieron casi negros—. Eso es lo único que debes saber.

—No puedo trabajar así—Se puso en pie, aunque mantuvo las distancias—. Soy buena porque me meto en la mente de mi objetivo para predecir dónde estará, qué hará y con quién contactará.

—Confía en tu don innato.

—Aun en el caso de que pudiera percibir la esencia de los arcángeles —algo que no podía hacer—, yo no hago magia —señaló ella, frustrada—. Necesito un punto de inicio. Si no tienes nada, tendré que empezar con su personalidad, con sus patrones de comportamiento.

Edward se acercó para acortar la distancia que ella deseaba mantener.

—Los movimientos de Aro no son predecibles. Todavía no. Debemos esperar.

—¿Qué es lo que debemos esperar?

—Sangre.

Aquella única palabra la dejó helada.

—¿Qué ha hecho?

Edward alzó un dedo y lo deslizó sobre la mejilla de Bella. Ella se estremeció. Pero no porque le hubiera hecho daño, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Los lugares que tocaba... parecían estar conectados directamente con la parte más femenina y sensible de su cuerpo. Una sola caricia bastaba para humedecerla, y aquello la avergonzaba. No obstante, se negó a retroceder; se negó a rendirse.

—¿Qué... —repitió—... ha hecho?

El dedo se deslizó sobre su mandíbula y empezó a recorrer la línea de su cuello, provocándole un increíble e indeseado placer.

—Nada que necesites saber. Nada que pueda ayudarte a rastrearlo.

Bella realizó un esfuerzo por levantar la mano para apartar aquel dedo, aunque solo tuvo éxito porque el arcángel se lo permitió. Y aquello la irritó.

—¿Has acabado ya con los jueguecitos sexuales? —preguntó, enfurecida.

Su sonrisa fue mucho más sutil esa vez, y sus ojos cambiantes pasaron del negro a un tono cobalto. Vivo. Eléctrico.

—No le estaba haciendo nada a tu mente, Bella. Esta vez no lo hacía.

Vaya... Mierda.

Había mentido. Era obvio que había mentido. Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se desplomó sobre el sofá. No era tan idiota para sentirse atraída por un arcángel. Y aquello solo dejaba la puerta número dos: Edward había jugado con su mente y lo había negado solo para fastidiarla a su retorcido modo.

Una molesta vocecita en su interior insistía que aquella clase de manipulación no encajaba con lo que ella sabía de Edward. En la azotea no había ocultado que había indagado en su mente. Mentir parecía algo impropio de él.

—¡Ja! —exclamó ella, dirigiéndose a la vocecita—. Lo que sé de él no bastaría para llenar un dedal... Ese tipo ha manipulado a los mortales desde hace siglos. Se le da muy bien —Muy bien no. Era todo un experto.

Y ahora ella estaba en sus manos.

A menos que el arcángel hubiera cambiado de opinión en las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que se largó del estanque de los patos. Aquello la animó un poco.

Estiró el brazo para abrir el ordenador portátil sobre la mesita de café, lo encendió y utilizó la conexión inalámbrica a internet para consultar su cuenta en el Gremio. El historial de transacciones mostraba un depósito reciente.

—Demasiados ceros—Respiró hondo. Los contó de nuevo—. Siguen siendo demasiados.

Había tantos ceros que la cifra dejaba el sustancial pago del señor Ebose a la altura del betún.

Con las manos sudorosas, Bella tragó saliva y utilizó la rueda del ratón para descender en la pantalla. El pago procedía de «la Torre del Arcángel, Manhattan». Eso lo sabía. Era obvio que lo sabía. Pero verlo escrito en blanco y negro le provocó una sacudida que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo. El trato estaba hecho. Ahora trabajaba oficialmente para Edward. Y solo para Edward.

Su posición en el Gremio había cambiado de «Activa» a «Contratada por un período indefinido».

Cerró el portátil y clavó la vista en la Torre. No podía creer que hubiera estado en la parte superior de aquel descomunal edificio esa misma mañana; no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a llevarle la contraria a un arcángel y, sobre todo, no podía creer que Edward deseara que lo hiciera. Una fuerte sensación de hormigueo en el estómago empezó a provocarle náuseas, pánico y... una extraña y palpitante excitación. Aquel era uno de esos trabajos que convertían a los cazadores en leyendas. Aunque, por supuesto, para convertirse en leyenda por lo general había que estar muerto.

Sonó el teléfono, lo que puso un agradable fin a aquella línea de pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo también te deseo buenos días, cielo —dijo la alegre voz de Rosalie.

Bella no permitió que la engañara. Su amiga no había llegado a convertirse en la directora del Gremio siendo Miss Simpatía. Tenía nervios de acero y una voluntad tan fuerte como la de un bull terrier.

—No puedo contarte nada —le espetó Bella sin más—. Así que no preguntes.

—Vamos, Bells... Sabes muy bien que sé guardar un secreto.

—No. Si te lo cuento, estás muerta. —Edward le había dejado aquello muy claro antes de permitir que se marchara de Central Park.

«Si se lo cuentas a alguien (ya sea hombre, mujer o niño), lo eliminaremos. Sin excepciones.»

Rosalie soltó un resoplido.

—No te pongas melodramática. Soy...

—Él sabía que me lo preguntarías —añadió mientras recordaba todo lo que le había dicho el arcángel de Nueva York con aquel tono engañosamente suave. Una espada envuelta en terciopelo, así era la voz de Edward.

—¿En serio?

—Si te lo cuento, no solo acabará con Emmett y contigo; también matará a Zoe.

La furia que atravesó la línea estaba provocada por el más fuerte instinto de protección materno.

—Cabrón...

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Al parecer, Rosalie estaba demasiado furiosa para hablar, así que tardó unos segundos en decir algo.

—El hecho de que haya proferido esa amenaza significa que esto es algo grande.

—¿Has visto el depósito?

—¡Joder, claro que lo he visto! Creí que el contable había metido la pata y había depositado todo en nuestra cuenta en lugar de meter solo el porcentaje del Gremio.

Soltó un largo silbido—. Tía, eso es dinero y lo demás es cuento.

—No lo quiero—Sentía la necesidad de compartir su incomprensible tarea con Rosalie y con el idiota de Jacob, pero no podía hacerlo—. Ya me ha separado de mis mejores amigos—Apretó la mano hasta convertirla en un puño.

—Deja que lo intente... —dijo Rosalie—. Así que no puedes contarme los detalles... Menuda cosa. Lo averiguaré todo muy pronto. Ya me hago una idea.

El nerviosismo atenazó la espalda de Bella.

—¿En serio?

—¿Un vampiro asesino? —Se quedó callada un momento—. Vale, no puedes responderme, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Bella se hundió de nuevo en el sofá.

—¿Recuerdas a ese que desertó? —inquirió Rosalie.

—Ha habido más de uno —replicó ella, aunque se le había helado la sangre.

—Hace unos veinte años. Lo estudiamos en las clases del Gremio.

No habían pasado veinte años, pensó Bella, sino dieciocho.

—Slater Patalis. —El nombre salió de sus labios como una pesadilla, una que jamás había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con la mejor a miga a la que le había confiado todo lo demás—. ¿A cuántos acabó matando? —se obligó a preguntar... antes de que las antenas de Rosalie empezaran a dar señales de aviso.

—La cifra oficial fue de cincuenta y dos muertos en un mes —fue la tétrica respuesta—. De manera extraoficial, nosotros creemos que hubo algunos más. —Se oyó un crujido, y Bella casi pudo ver cómo Rosalie se acomodaba en la butaca de cuero que su amiga adoraba como si fuera su segundo hijo—. Ahora que soy directora, tengo acceso a todo tipo de información supersecreta.

—¿Quieres compartirla conmigo? —Vaciló unos instantes, ignorando los ecos de un pasado que nada podría cambiar.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, eres mi número dos en todos los sentidos salvo en el nombre.

—Puaj... —Bella chasqueó la lengua—. Nada de despachos para mí, gracias.

Rosalie se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Aprenderás. De cualquier forma, el informe oficial de Slater dice que el tipo padecía una enfermedad psíquica antes de que fuera Convertido, una enfermedad que consiguió ocultar de alguna manera.

—Una especie de trastorno sociópata grave —Antes de oír el comentario de Rosalie, Bella había creído que conocía cada perturbador detalle sobre la vida y los crímenes del vampiro asesino más terrible de la historia reciente—. Pruebas de abusos infantiles y maltrato de animales. El perfil clásico de un asesino en serie.

—Demasiado clásico —señaló Rosalie—. No es más que un montón de mierda. El Gremio lo inventó bajo la presión del Grupo de los Diez.

Por un segundo, Bella tuvo la aterradora sospecha de que Slater Patalis no estaba realmente muerto, de que el Grupo lo había salvado por alguna perversa razón oculta.

Sin embargo, un instante después recobró la cordura: no solo había visto el vídeo de la autopsia, sino que además se había colado en los almacenes y había cogido el tubo de ensayo que preservaba la sangre de Slater. Sus sentidos habían reaccionado.

«Vampiro», le había susurrado la sangre, «vampiro». Y cuando le había quitado el tapón al tubo, había oído un susurro con la voz hipnótica e inconfundible de Slater:

«Ven aquí, pequeña cazadora. Pruébala».

Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y arrancó su propia sangre para desterrar aquel recuerdo. Al menos hasta que llegaran las pesadillas.

—¿No vas a contarme la verdad? —le preguntó a Rosalie.

—Slater era normal cuando ingresó como Candidato —dijo su amiga—. Ya sabes lo meticulosos que son los ángeles a la hora de comprobar la lista de aspirantes seleccionados. Fue escaneado, analizado, y casi abierto en canal con todas las pruebas que le hicieron. El hombre estaba limpio y saludable, tanto de cuerpo como de mente.

—Hay rumores... —susurró Bella, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos—, que siempre hemos considerado leyendas urbanas, pero si lo que dices es cierto...

—... significa que ser Convertido tiene un efecto secundario muy malo. A una diminuta, ínfima y casi inexistente minoría de Candidatos se les fastidia el cerebro sin remedio. Y lo que resulta de esa jodienda no siempre es humano.

Debería haberle parecido raro que alguien insinuara que los vampiros eran humanos en algún sentido, pero entendía lo que Rosalie pretendía decir. La humanidad, como un todo, también incluía a los vampiros. Como Bella sabía por su propia familia, los vampiros podían aparearse e incluso reproducirse con l os seres humanos. La concepción era muy difícil, pero no imposible, y aunque los niños (todos mortales) a veces padecían anemia o trastornos similares, por lo demás eran normales. La primera regla de la biología: si pueden aparearse, lo más probable es que pertenezcan a la misma especie.

Aquella regla no podía aplicarse a los que eran como Edward. Los ángeles atraían a cantidades industriales de fans: en su mayoría vampiros, aunque a veces se permitía también la presencia de algún humano imponente. Pero, a pesar de la lujuria que despertaban, Bella jamás había oído hablar de un hijo procedente de una relación entre un humano y un ángel; ni siquiera de una relación entre un vampiro y un ángel. Quizá los ángeles no puedan tener hijos, pensó. Tal vez consideren a los vampiros sus hijos.

Sangre en lugar de leche, inmortalidad en vez de amor.

Una mierda de infancia. No obstante, ¿qué sabía ella de la infancia?

—Rosalie... voy a necesitar pleno acceso a los ordenadores y los archivos del Gremio.

—Nadie salvo la directora tiene acceso pleno. —El tono de Rosalie tenía un matiz del famoso acero Hale—. Si me prometes que te pensarás lo del puesto como ayudante de directora, te daré acceso total.

—Eso sería mentirte —dijo Bella—. Me volvería loca detrás de un escritorio.

—Yo misma pensé eso mismo una vez, y ahora estoy feliz como una perdiz.

—¿Qué tienen que ver las perdices con todo esto? —murmuró Bella.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Dime que te lo pensarás.

—Existe una diferencia crucial entre tú y yo, señora directora. —Dejó que su tono hablara por ella—. Elige a alguna de las cazadoras casadas. No desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo.

Se oyó un suspiro.

—El hecho de que estés soltera no significa que te quiera ahí fuera, en la línea de fuego. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana... en todo salvo en la sangre.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Lo mismo digo —Cuando su familia la repudió, fue Rosalie quien la ayudó a recuperarse. El vínculo que las unía era prácticamente irrompible —. Sabes tan bien como yo que la seguridad no es para mí. Nací para ser lo que soy.

_Una cazadora. _

_Una rastreadora. _

_Una solitaria._

—¿Por qué me molesto en discutir contigo? —Bella casi pudo ver cómo sacudía la cabeza—. Te estoy dando acceso en estos mismos momentos.

Aquello era lo que a Bella le encantaba del Gremio. No había necesidad de papeleo: los cazadores elegían a su director, y confiaban en que tomara buenas decisiones. Nada de reuniones ni de juntas. Nada de gilipolleces.

—Gracias.

—Oh oh... —Ruido de tecleo rápido—. Una ligera advertencia: tengo la impresión de que alguien supervisa quién accede a los archivos de alta seguridad.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó, aunque conocía la respuesta—. ¿Con qué autoridad?

—Con la misma que les permite contratar a mi gente sin decirme qué demonios pasa —replicó Rosalie—. Me convertí en directora para poder mantener a los cazadores a salvo. Edward va a descubrir que...

—¡No! —gritó Bella—. Por favor, Rosalie, no te acerques a él. La única razón, la única, por la que sigo viva es que necesita que haga un trabajo para él. De no haber sido por eso, lo más probable es que hubieras pasado una tarde estupenda intentando identificar mi cuerpo (o lo que quedara de él) en el depósito de cadáveres.

—Maldita sea, Bells... Juré proteger a mis cazadores, y no voy a incumplir ese jAroento solo porque ese Edward sea aterrador...

—En ese caso, hazlo por Zoe —la interrumpió Bella—. ¿Quieres que crezca sin una madre?

—Zorra... —El tono de Rosalie se parecía bastante a un gruñido—. Si no te quisiera tanto, te daría una paliza. Eso es chantaje emocional, joder.

—Prométemelo, Rosalie. —Aferró con mucha fuerza el auricular del teléfono—. Esta caza va a ser la más difícil que haya llevado a cabo nunca... No quiero tener que preocuparme por ti también. Prométemelo.

Se hizo un silencio muy, muy largo.

—Te prometo que no me acercaré a Edward... a menos que crea que te encuentras en peligro de muerte. Eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir de mí.

—Con eso bastará. —Solo tenía que asegurarse de que Rosalie no descubriera jamás que la caza era en sí misma el equivalente a una muerte casi segura. Un paso en falso y adiós Bella P. Swan.

Algo emitió un pitido.

—Tengo otra llamada... Lo más probable es que sea Jane —dijo Rosalie.

Según lo último que había oído Bella, Jane (también conocida como Janeblade) estaba en la región de los pantanos cazando a un vampiro cajún de voz aterciopelada que tenía la mala costumbre de enemistarse con los ángeles... y de jugar al gato y al ratón con Jane.

—¿Todavía sigue en Luisiana?

—No. El cajún decidió «darse una vueltecita» por Europa. —Rosalie soltó un resoplido muy poco elegante—. ¿Sabes? Uno de estos días la va a cabrear de verdad y va a acabar empalado desnudo en un lugar público, cubierto de azúcar y con un cartel de «Muérdeme» colgado del cuello.

—Quiero entradas para verlo. —Colgó tras oír la risotada de Rosalie.

Se frotó la cara con las manos y decidió que ya era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Tendría que llevar a cabo aquella caza sí o sí... por tanto, más le valía intentar salir de una pieza.

Se sacó la camisa blanca de la cinturilla, se cambió los pantalones negros por unos vaqueros y se recogió el pelo en una coleta suelta antes de abrir el ordenador portátil por segunda vez. Como no le gustaba la idea de que el Grupo observara todos sus movimientos (a pesar de que eran ellos los que la habían contratado), abrió el navegador de internet y utilizó un conocido buscador en lugar de entrar en la base de datos del Gremio.

Luego tecleó en el cuadro de búsqueda: _«Aro»._


	6. Capitulo 5

Edward cerró la puerta después de entrar y se dirigió a la enorme biblioteca del sótano, oculta bajo la elegante belleza de una cabaña situada en Martha's Vineyard. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea era la única fuente de iluminación aparte de los candelabros de las paredes, que creaban más sombras que luz. El lugar irradiaba una sensación de antigüedad, de sosegada sabiduría, que indicaba que había estado allí mucho antes de que la casa actual se construyera encima.

—Está hecho —dijo mientras se sentaba en el semicírculo de sillones que había frente al fuego. Hacía demasiado calor para él, pero algunos de sus hermanos llegaban de climas más cálidos y sentían la inminencia del otoño en los huesos.

—Cuéntanos —dijo Marcus—. Háblanos sobre el cazador.

Tras reclinarse en el sillón, Edward echó un vistazo a los que estaban acomodados en la estancia. Era una sesión del Grupo de los Diez, aunque incompleta.

—Habrá que sustituir a Aro.

—Todavía no. No hasta después de... —susurró Tanya con una expresión azorada—. ¿Es realmente necesario darle caza?

Jessica colocó la mano sobre el hombro de la arcángel.

—Sabes que no tenemos elección. No podemos dejar que satisfaga sus nuevos apetitos. Si los humanos llegan a descubrirlo... —Sacudió la cabeza, y sus ojos almendrados estaban cargados de oscuros conocimientos—. Nos tomarían por monstruos.

—Ya lo hacen —dijo Eleazar—. Para ostentar el poder, todos debemos convertirnos en algo parecido a monstruos.

Edward estaba de acuerdo. Eleazar era uno de los más longevos. Había gobernado de un modo u otro durante milenios, y sus ojos aún no mostraban la menor señal de tedio. Quizá fuera porque Eleazar tenía algo que los demás no poseían: una amante cuya lealtad era incuestionable. Eleazar y Carmen llevaban juntos novecientos años.

—No obstante —observó Zhou Lauren—, es diferente ser temido y respetado que ser totalmente aborrecido.

Edward no tenía claro que existiera aquella diferencia, pero Lauren era una arcángel de otra época. Gobernaba en Asia a través de una red de matriarcados que inculcaban en sus hijos el respeto hacia ella, y así había sido durante eones. Si Eleazar era viejo, Lauren era toda una anciana: se había fundido con el tejido de su patria, China, y el de las tierras que la rodeaban. Se narraban historias sobre Lauren entre susurros, y era considerada una semidiosa. En cambio, Edward solo había gobernado durante quinientos años, un brevísimo lapso de tiempo. Aunque aquello podía resultar una ventaja.

A diferencia de Lauren, Edward no había ascendido tanto como para dejar de comprender a los mortales. Incluso antes de su transformación de ángel a arcángel, había elegido el caos de la vida y no la elegante paz de sus hermanos. Ahora vivía en una de las ciudades más ajetreadas del mundo y vigilaba a sus ciudadanos sin que estos se dieran cuenta. Igual que había vigilado a Bella Swan aquel mismo día.

—No es necesario que discutamos sobre la discreción —dijo, interrumpiendo los suaves sollozos de Tanya—. Nadie puede saber en qué se ha convertido Aro. Ha sido así desde que existimos.

El comentario fue seguido por una ronda de asentimientos. Incluso Tanya se enjugó las lágrimas y se apoyó en el respaldo, con los ojos despejados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su belleza no tenía parangón. Incluso entre los ángeles, siempre había sido la más brillante de las estrellas, y nunca había carecido de amantes o de atenciones. En aquel momento, sus miradas se encontraron y en los ojos de Tanya apareció un interrogante sensual que Edward decidió no responder. Así que era eso... No lo sentía por Aro; lo sentía por ella. Aquello encajaba mucho mejor con su personalidad.

—El cazador es una mujer —dijo ella un segundo después, con un tono algo molesto—. ¿La has elegido por eso?

—No—Edward se preguntó si debía avisar a Bella de aquella nueva amenaza. A Tanya no le gustaba la competencia, y había sido la amante de Aro durante casi medio siglo, un compromiso sorprendente para alguien de una naturaleza tan voluble—. La elegí porque puede detectar una esencia que nadie más puede percibir.

—Vaya, en ese caso, ¿por qué esperar? —preguntó Laurent, con un tono suave que no encajaba con su musculoso cuerpo. Parecía un hombre esculpido en azabache, tan tosco como el baluarte de la montaña que él consideraba su hogar.

—Porque... —respondió Edward—... Aro aún no ha atravesado la última frontera.

Silencio.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Gianna en tono afable. Era la más joven de todos, y sus ideas se parecían más a las de los mortales que la de cualquiera de ellos. Su corazón y su alma habían salido ilesos del inexorable paso del tiempo—. Si todavía no ha...

—Tienes demasiadas esperanzas —la interrumpió Alec con su característico tono brusco—. Mató a todos sus sirvientes y criados la noche que se marchó de Europa.

—En ese caso, ¿cómo es que no ha atravesado el límite... que jamás debemos atravesar? —preguntó Gianna, que no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás. Aquella era la razón por la que, a pesar de su juventud, gobernaba Persia. Se doblaba, pero no se rompía. Jamás—. ¿Seguro que no puede recuperarse?

—Sí, seguro —replicó Jessica, que era tan fría como Gianna amable. En su hogar, en la India, las serpientes eran consideradas diosas, y a Jessica la adoraban como la Reina de las Serpientes—. Les he hecho unas discretas preguntas a nuestros doctores.

Es demasiado tarde. Su sangre es veneno.

—¿No pueden haberse equivocado? —preguntó Tanya, y quizá su tono mostró una leve pizca de preocupación.

—No. —Los ojos de Jessica recorrieron la estancia—. También le envié una muestra a Eleazar.

—Hice que Carmen le echara un vistazo —dijo Eleazar—. Jessica tiene razón. Es demasiado tarde para Aro.

—Es un arcángel. La cazadora no podrá matarlo, ni aun en el caso de que lo encuentre —aseguró Lauren, y su resplandeciente pelo blanco ondeó sin el menor atisbo de brisa. La edad proporcionaba unos poderes tan extraordinarios que parecer «humano» en algún sentido rozaba lo imposible. Los ojos de Lauren tenían un extraño color gris perla que tampoco existía en la tierra—. Uno de nosotros debe encargarse de eso.

—¡Tú solo lo quieres muerto porque puso en peligro tu poder! —exclamó Tanya.

Lauren pasó por alto su comentario, tal como Edward habría hecho con el de un humano. Lauren había visto cómo los arcángeles iban y venían. Solo ella permanecía.

Aro había sido uno de sus más próximos contemporáneos.

—¿Edward?

—A la cazadora se le ha encargado el trabajo de localizar a Aro —respondió mientras recordaba el terror que había asomado a los ojos de Bella cuando le habló de su tarea—. Yo lo ejecutaré. ¿Cuento con el beneplácito del Grupo?

Uno por uno, todos dijeron: «Sí». Incluso Tanya. La arcángel valoraba su vida mucho más que la de Aro. Hasta donde ellos sabían, Aro estaba en Nueva York por Tanya. Si cruzaba la frontera final, su antigua amante se convertiría en su principal objetivo.

Así que ya estaba hecho.

Edward se quedó en la sala mientras el resto del Grupo se marchaba. Era insólito que todos los miembros se reunieran en un mismo lugar. Sus poderes eran inconmensurables, pero era mejor no tentar a los jóvenes. Algunos aspiraban a ocupar una vacante tras una muerte. Siempre eran los jóvenes los que albergaban semejantes ilusiones. Los mayores eran lo bastante sabios para saber que la condición para convertirse en arcángel era renunciar a una parte del alma.

Poco después, solo Eleazar estaba con él en la habitación, en la parte opuesta del semicírculo.

—¿No vas a volver a casa con Carmen?

Las alas blancas de Eleazar se removieron durante unos instantes cuando estiró las piernas y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

—Ella está siempre conmigo, da igual adónde vaya.

Edward no sabía si hablaba de forma literal. Se rumoreaba que algunas de las parejas angelicales más antiguas compartían un vínculo mental libre de los límites del tiempo o la distancia, pero si era cierto, ninguno hablaba sobre ello.

—En ese caso, sin duda estás bendecido.

—Así es—Eleazar se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre las rodillas—. ¿Cómo es posible que le haya ocurrido algo así a Aro? ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?

Edward comprendió que el otro hombre no sabía realmente nada.

—No estaba emparejado y a Tanya no le importa nadie salvo ella misma.

—Eso es cruel—Sin embargo, no discutió la afirmación.

—Tú tienes a Carmen, que te advierte si te acercas al límite. Aro estaba solo.

—Tenía sirvientes, ayudantes, otros ángeles...

—Aro nunca fue compasivo —dijo Edward—. Recompensaba cualquier pequeño agravio con la tortura. Como resultado, su castillo estaba lleno de gente que lo odiaba o lo temía. Gente a la que le daba igual si él vivía o moría.

Eleazar levantó la vista. Sus ojos claros parecían casi humanos.

—Harías bien en aprender esa lección, Edward.

—Te comportas como si fueras mi hermano mayor.

Eleazar se echó a reír; era el único arcángel aparte de Gianna capaz de reírse de verdad.

—No, solo veo un líder en ti. Ahora que Aro se ha marchado, es posible que el

Grupo se fragmente... y ya sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que nos separamos.

La Edad Oscura de los hombres y los ángeles, una época en que los vampiros se bañaban en sangre y los ángeles estaban demasiado ocupados peleando entre ellos como para impedirlo.

—¿Por qué yo? Soy más joven que tú, y más que Lauren.

—Lauren... ya no pertenece a este mundo. —Su frente se llenó de arrugas de preocupación—. Según creo, ella es la arcángel de mayor edad que existe. Está más allá de las insignificancias.

—Esto no es ninguna insignificancia. —No obstante, comprendía lo que Eleazar quería decir. Lauren ya no tenía los ojos puestos en el mundo. Su mirada estaba orientada en algún punto lejano de la distancia—. Si no es Lauren, ¿por qué no tú? Eres el más estable de todos nosotros.

Eleazar sacudió las alas mientras reflexionaba.

—Mi reino en Sudamérica jamás se ha visto amenazado. Es cierto que me encargo de los disidentes con mano de hierro, pero... —negó con la cabeza—... no siento ningún deseo de matar ni de derramar sangre. Para mantener el Grupo unido, el líder debe ser más peligroso que cualquiera de los demás.

—¿Me estás llamando déspota a la cara? —señaló Edward con voz amable.

Eleazar encogió los hombros.

—Tú inspiras miedo sin necesidad de ser tan cruel como Alec, ni tan caprichoso como Tanya. Por esa razón chocaste con Aro: estabas demasiado cerca de apoderarte de lo que era suyo. El liderazgo ya es tuyo, lo sepas o no.

—Y ahora ha empezado la caza de Aro. —De repente, Edward vio su futuro. Ser rastreado como un animal. Por una mujer con el cabello del color del amanecer y los ojos plateados como los de un gato—. Vuelve a casa con Carmen, Eleazar. Me encargaré de hacer lo que sea necesario. —Derramar sangre, acabar con la vida de un inmortal.

Aunque, por supuesto, aquel era un término equivocado. Un arcángel podía morir... aunque solo a manos de otro arcángel.

—¿Descansarás esta noche? —preguntó Eleazar cuando ambos se pusieron en pie.

—No. Debo hablar con la cazadora.

Con Bella.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Holaa chicas, para las que quieren saber, esta es una adaptación del libro El Ángel Caído de Nalini Singh (serie guild hunter).**

Bella terminó la búsqueda preliminar sobre Uram y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con las náuseas atascadas en la garganta. Uram había gobernado (y hasta donde el resto del mundo sabía, seguía gobernando) en las zonas del este de Europa y en las regiones vecinas de Rusia. Bueno, al igual que Estados Unidos, esos países tenían sus propios presidentes y primeros ministros, sus parlamentos y senados, pero todo el mundo sabía que el verdadero poder estaba en manos de los arcángeles. El gobierno, los negocios, el arte... no había nada que se librara de su influencia, ya fuera directa o indirecta.

Y, según parecía, Uram era un tipo muy influyente.

La primera historia relacionada con él la había encontrado en un artículo de prensa sobre el presidente de un diminuto país que en su día había formado parte de la Unión Soviética. Dicho presidente, un tal Chernoff, había cometido el error de desafiar públicamente a Uram y de incitar a los ciudadanos a boicotear los negocios draconianos del arcángel, así como los de sus «hijos vampiro», y a apoyar las empresas dirigidas por humanos. Bella no estaba de acuerdo con el presidente. Ser humano céntrico también era una especie de prejuicio. ¿Qué pasaba con todos esos pobres vampiros que solo se dedicaban a sus familias? La mayoría de los v ampiros no adquirían poder con la transformación; eso llevaba siglos. Y algunos siempre eran débiles.

Después de leer los primeros párrafos del artículo, que resumían la política del presidente Chernoff, Bella supuso que la historia terminaría con la noticia sobre las preparaciones de su funeral. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que el presidente seguía con vida... si podía decirse así.

Poco después de sus polémicas declaraciones, el señor Chernoff había sufrido un trágico accidente de coche: su chófer había perdido el control de la dirección y se había estrellado con un camión que venía de frente. El conductor había salido del coche sin un arañazo, un hecho calificado de «milagro». El presidente no había sido tan afortunado. Tenía tantos huesos rotos que los médicos aseguraban que jamás recuperaría el uso de sus extremidades por completo. Sus cuencas oculares habían estallado «desde dentro», lo que había destruido sus ojos. Y su garganta había sufrido una lesión tan grave que sus cuerdas vocales habían quedado inservibles... pero no suficiente para matarlo.

No volvería a escribir, ni a mano ni a máquina.

No volvería a hablar.

No volvería a ver.

Nadie se había atrevido a afirmarlo, pero el mensaje era alto y claro: si alguien desafiaba a Uram, sería silenciado. El político que había ocupado el puesto de Chernoff había jurado lealtad a Uram antes incluso de tomar posesión del cargo.

Di lo que quieras sobre Edward, pensó de pronto, pero él al menos no es un tirano.

Estaba claro que gobernaba en Estados Unidos con mano de hierro, pero no se entrometía en los intrascendentes asuntos humanos. Unos cuantos años atrás, había aparecido un candidato a alcalde que prometía no acatar las leyes de los arcángeles si salía elegido. Edward le había permitido seguir con su campaña, y solo había respondido con una pequeña sonrisa cuando algún reportero se atrevió a acercarse a él.

Aquella sonrisa, aquel gesto que indicaba que toda la situación le parecía ridícula, había hundido las esperanzas del candidato a alcalde como si fueran el Titanic.

El tipo había desaparecido del mapa sin dejar rastro. Edward había conseguido la victoria sin derramar ni una gota de sangre. Y había conservado su poder a los ojos de la población.

—Eso no lo convierte en alguien bueno —murmuró, preocupada por la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos. Tal vez Edward destacaba si se lo comparaba con Uram, pero eso no era decir mucho.

Había sido Edward quien había amenazado con hacer daño a la pequeña Zoe, él y nadie más.

—Cabrón... —susurró, repitiendo el insulto que había utilizado Sara.

Aquella amenaza lo colocaba en el mismo peldaño que ocupaba Uram. El arcángel europeo había destruido en una ocasión un colegio lleno de niños de entre cinco y diez años cuando los ciudadanos de la localidad le pidieron que su vampiro mascota no anduviera entre ellos.

Bella habría encontrado absurda aquella petición si el vampiro no hubiera estado consumiendo sangre por la fuerza. Lo cierto era que había violado a varias mujeres de la localidad y las había dejado destrozadas. Los ciudadanos habían acudido a Uram en busca de ayuda. Y él había respondido matando a sus hijos y robándoles a sus mujeres. Aquello había ocurrido unos treinta años atrás, y nadie había vuelto a ver a ninguna de aquellas mujeres. El pueblo ya no existía.

Uram era, sin lugar a duda, un ser terrible. Y ella...

Algo dio unos golpecitos en la ventana del mirador.

Tras deslizar la mano hacia abajo para coger la daga oculta bajo la mesita de café,

Bella levantó la vista... y sus ojos se clavaron en los de un arcángel. Su silueta recortada contra el brillante perfil de la ciudad de Manhattan debería dar la impresión de un ente más pequeño, pero era incluso más hermoso que a la luz del día. El hecho de que apenas tuviera que mover las alas para mantener la posición no era más que una prueba de su poder, ese poder absoluto que emanaba de su cuerpo y la abrumaba incluso a través del cristal.

Señaló hacia arriba. Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—El tejado no es... —empezó a decir, pero él ya se había marchado—. ¡Hay que joderse!

Furiosa con él por haberla pillado desprevenida, por provocarle aquella nefasta atracción, volvió a guardar la daga, cerró el portátil y salió de su apartamento.

Tardó varios minutos en llegar a la azotea y abrir la puerta.

—¡No pienso salir ahí fuera! —gritó. Se había asomado y no lo había visto por ningún sitio. La azotea de su edificio había sido diseñada por algún arquitecto vanguardista que pensaba en la forma más que en la funcionalidad: delante de ella solo había una serie de picos dentados e irregulares. Era imposible caminar por allí sin resbalar y caer hacia una muerte segura —. No, gracias —murmuró al sentir cómo el viento le apartaba el cabello de la cara mientras aguardaba con la puerta entreabierta—. ¡Edward!

Tal vez, pensó, el arquitecto no fuera en absoluto vanguardista. A lo mejor solo odiaba a los ángeles. En aquel momento, le cuadraba. Quizá a ella le gustaran sus alas, pero no se hacía ilusiones en cuanto a su supuesta bondad interior.

—Bondad interior... ¡Ja! —exclamó. Justo entonces, el arcángel aterrizó delante de ella, bloqueando con las alas su campo de visión.

Retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta, y para el momento en que se recuperó, Edward ya había entrado en el edificio y había cerrado la puerta. Mierda... odiaba que pudiera hacerla reaccionar como si fuera una novata a la caza de su primer vampiro. Si aquello continuaba así mucho más tiempo, perdería todo el respeto por sí misma.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

—¿Así es como recibes a todos tus invitados? —Sus labios no mostraban el menor asomo de sonrisa, aunque eran la encarnación de la sensualidad, la lujuria y la seducción más absoluta.

Bella dio otro paso hacia atrás.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué? —Un brillo de auténtica confusión apareció en sus ojos azules y perfectos.

—Da igual—Contrólate, Bella, se dijo ella—. ¿Por qué has venido?

Edward la miró durante varios segundos.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre la caza.

—Pues empieza.

El arcángel observó el descansillo que nadie usaba jamás. La escalera de metal estaba oxidada; no había más que una única bombilla, y estaba a punto de fundirse.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Un apagón de dos segundos. Y luego dos nuevos parpadeos. El patrón se repetía una y otra vez, y la estaba volviendo loca. Era obvio que Edward tampoco estaba muy impresionado.

—Aquí no, Bella. Muéstrame tus aposentos.

Ella frunció el ceño al escuchar la orden.

—No. Esto es trabajo... Iremos a las oficinas del Gremio y utilizaremos una de las salas de reuniones.

—A mí me da igual—Se encogió de hombros, y aquel gesto concentró la atención femenina en la amplitud de aquellos hombros, en el poderoso arco de sus alas—. Llegaré allí volando en unos minutos. Pero tú tardarás al menos media hora, quizá más: se ha producido un accidente en la carretera que lleva al Gremio.

—¿Un accidente? —Su mente se llenó de los horribles detalles de lo que acababa de leer sobre el «accidente»—. ¿Estás seguro de que no ha sido cosa tuya?

El arcángel la miró con expresión divertida.

—Si lo deseara, podría obligarte a hacer todo lo que me viniera en gana. ¿Por qué iba a tomarme la molestia de organizar algo semejante?

Aquella descarada manera de establecer lo enorme que era su poder (y lo diminuto que era el de ella), hizo que Bella deseara coger una de sus dagas.

—No deberías mirarme así, Bella.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella, invadida por un impulso suicida que hasta ese momento desconocía—. ¿Te asusta?

Él se inclinó un poco más hacia delante.

—Mis amantes siempre han sido mujeres guerreras. La fuerza me intriga.

Bella no podía permitir que jugara con ella de aquella forma, aunque su cuerpo se opusiera. Con vehemencia.

—¿También te intrigan los cuchillos? Porque si me tocas, te haré pedazos. Me importa un bledo que después me arrojes desde el balcón más cercano.

Aquello pareció detenerlo, como si se lo estuviera pensando.

—No elegiría ese castigo para ti. Sería demasiado rápido.

Fue entonces cuando ella recordó que no se enfrentaba a un macho humano.

Aquel era Edward, el arcángel que le había roto todos y cada uno de los huesos a un vampiro para demostrar su poder.

—No te dejaré entrar en mi casa, Edward.

Su hogar era su guarida.

Se produjo un largo silencio cargado con la aplastante presión de una amenaza oculta. Bella se quedó muy quieta, a sabiendas de que ya lo había presionado suficiente aquella noche. Y aunque era consciente de su propia valía, también sabía que para un arcángel era, al fin y al cabo, prescindible.

Los ojos azules de Edward estaban consumidos por las llamas, y su poder cargaba el aire de electricidad. Bella estaba a punto de arriesgarse a salir corriendo hacia los estrechos confines de la escalera cuando él habló por fin.

—En ese caso, iremos a tu Gremio.

Ella parpadeó, incrédula.

—Te seguiré en coche —Tenía un vehículo del Gremio. Al igual que la mayoría de los cazadores, salía tanto del país que no le merecía la pena tener coche propio.

—No—La mano de Edward se cerró sobre su muñeca—. No deseo esperar. Iremos volando.

El corazón de Bella se detuvo de pronto. Cuando empezó a latir de nuevo, seguía sin ser capaz de hablar.

—¿Qué? —Más que una pregunta, fue un chillido indignado.

No obstante, el arcángel ya había abierto la puerta y tiraba de ella.

Bella clavó los talones en el suelo.

—¡Espera!

—Volaremos o iremos a tu casa. Elige.

La arrogancia de su voz era sobrecogedora. Al igual que su furia. Al arcángel de Nueva York no le gustaba que le dijeran que no.

—No elijo ninguna de las dos cosas.

—Inaceptable—Volvió a tirar de ella.

Bella se resistió. Deseaba volar más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, pero no quería hacerlo en brazos de un arcángel que, en su actual estado de ánimo, podría dejarla caer sin problemas.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa?

—No te dejaré caer... Esta noche no—Su rostro era tan perfecto que podría haber pertenecido a algún dios de la antigüedad, pero carecía por completo de compasión.

Aunque lo cierto era que no podía decirse que los dioses fueran compasivos—. Ya es suficiente.

Y de pronto Bella se encontró en la azotea, sin saber cómo se había alejado del descansillo. La furia la inundó como una abrupta onda expansiva semejante a un relámpago, pero él la rodeó con los brazos y se elevó con ella antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Los instintos de supervivencia entraron en juego. Con fuerza. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se agarró a él con firmeza mientras sus alas se batían con energía y el tejado se alejaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

El cabello se sacudía con fuerza alrededor de su rostro, y el viento arrancaba lágrimas de sus ojos. Luego, cuando por fin alcanzó la altura que deseaba, Edward cambió la posición de vuelo y la protegió del viento. Bella se preguntó si lo habría hecho a propósito, y luego se dio cuenta de que intentaba humanizarlo. Aquel ser no era humano. Ni de lejos.

No vio otra cosa que sus alas hasta que se atrevió a volver la cabeza para contemplar el paisaje. No había mucho que ver, ya que él se había elevado por encima de la capa de nubes. Le castañeteaban los dientes, pero tenía que hablar, soltar la furia que la invadía antes de que le hiciera un agujero en el alma.

—¿No te dije... —inquirió con los dientes apretados—... que no jugaras con mi mente?

Él bajó la mirada.

—¿Tienes frío?

—¡Premio para el caballero! —Exclamó ella, y su aliento formó una nube de vapor—. No estoy hecha para volar.

El arcángel bajó en picado sin avisar. El estómago de Bella se encogió de pronto mientras una euforia salvaje inundaba su torrente sanguíneo. ¡Estaba volando! Tal vez no había sido elección suya, pero no iba a tirar piedras contra su propio tejado. Se agarró con fuerza y disfrutó de cada segundo de la experiencia, almacenando los recuerdos sensoriales para saborearlos más tarde. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no tenía motivos para temer una caída accidental: los brazos de Edward eran como cinturones de piedra a su alrededor; irrompibles, inamovibles. Se preguntó si él notaría su peso. Se suponía que los ángeles eran mucho más fuertes que los humanos o los vampiros.

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó él con los labios pegados a su oreja.

Sorprendida por el timbre cálido de su voz, Bella parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que en aquellos momentos volaban justo por encima de los rascacielos.

—Sí —No pienso darle las gracias, se dijo con rebeldía. No le había pedido permiso para lanzarse con ella al vacío—. No me has respondido.

—En mi defensa —dijo él con tono divertido—, debo decir que no fue tanto una pregunta como una afirmación.

Ella entrecerró los párpados.

—¿Por qué sigues metiéndote en mi cabeza?

—Es más cómodo que desperdiciar el tiempo intentando convencerte de las cosas.

—Es una especie de violación.

Un gélido silencio. Se le puso la carne de gallina de nuevo.

—Cuidado con las acusaciones.

—Es la verdad —insistió ella, aunque se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago—. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! Y te ha dado igual. ¿Cómo coño llamarías tú a algo así?

—La humanidad no significa nada para nosotros —replicó—. Sois como hormigas que se aplastan sin problemas y se sustituyen con facilidad.

Bella se estremeció; aquella vez fue a causa del miedo.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué nos permitís seguir con vida?

—Porque de vez en cuando nos divertís. Resultáis de alguna utilidad.

—Como alimento para vuestros vampiros, por ejemplo —señaló ella, que se sintió asqueada por haber visto algo de humanidad en él—. Lo que... hacéis es mantener una prisión llena de «aperitivos» para vuestras mascotas, ¿no es cierto?

Edward apretó los brazos y la dejó sin aliento.

—No es necesario. Los aperitivos se ofrecen a sí mismos en bandejas de plata. Pero tú ya lo sabes... Después de todo, tu hermana está casada con un vampiro.

La indirecta no podría haber sido más clara. Había llamado a su hermana, Alice, «zorra de vampiros». Aquel término despectivo se utilizaba para describir tanto a las mujeres como a los hombres que seguían a los vampiros a todas partes y les ofrecían sus cuerpos como alimento a cambio de cualquier efímero placer que los chupasangre se dignaran ofrecerles. Cada vampiro se alimentaba de forma diferente, hacía daño o daba placer de manera distinta. Y algunas de las zorras de vampiros parecían decididas a saborear, y a ser saboreadas, por todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya estaba con Harrison antes de que él se convirtiera en vampiro. No es ninguna zorra.

El arcángel se rió entre dientes, pero fue el sonido más frío y peligroso que Bella hubiera oído jamás.

—Esperaba algo más de ti, Bella. ¿No es cierto que tu familia te considera una abominación? Creí que te compadecerías de aquellos que aman a los vampiros.

De haberse atrevido a apartar los brazos de su cuello, le habría clavado las uñas en la cara.

—No pienso hablar de mi familia contigo—Ni con él, ni con nadie.

«Me das asco.» Esas habían sido prácticamente las últimas palabras que le había dicho su padre.

Charlie Swan nunca había sido capaz de entender cómo era posible q ue hubiera engendrado a una «criatura» como ella, una «abominación» que se negaba a seguir los dictados de su familia de sangre azul y a venderse en matrimonio a fin de extender el imperio Swan. Le había exigido que renunciara a la caza de vampiros, sin escucharla, sin entender que pedirle que renunciara a sus habilidades era pedirle que matara algo dentro de ella.

«Entonces lárgate, ve a revolcarte en el fango. Y no te molestes en volver.»

—Debió de producirse una situación de lo más... interesante cuando tu cuñado se decidió por el vampirismo —comentó Edward, pasando por alto su advertencia —. Aunque tu padre no desheredó a Alice, y tampoco a Harrison.

Bella tragó saliva. Se negaba a recordar la patética esperanza que había sentido cuando Harrison volvió a ser aceptado en el seno de la familia. Había deseado creer que su padre había cambiado, que finalmente podría mirarla con el mismo amor que a Alice y a los otros dos hijos que había tenido con su segunda esposa, Gwendolyn. Su primera esposa, Renee, la madre de Bella y de Alice, jamás era mencionada. Era como si jamás hubiera existido.

—Mi padre no es asunto tuyo —dijo con una voz dura cargada de emociones contenidas.

Charlie Swan no había cambiado. Ni siquiera se había molestado en devolverle la llamada. Fue entonces cuando Bella comprendió que Harrison había sido aceptado de nuevo porque era el vástago de una corporación gigantesca que mantenía estrechos vínculos con la Swan Enterprises. A Charlie no le servía para nada una hija que había decidido satisfacer su «vergonzosa e inhumana» habilidad para rastrear vampiros.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu madre? —preguntó el arcángel en un siniestro susurro.

Algo se rompió en su interior. Se soltó de su cuello y lo empujó con las piernas al mismo tiempo que elevaba los brazos para destrozar aquella cara perfecta. Fue un acto suicida, pero si había un tema con el que Bella no se mostraba racional, era su madre.

El hecho de que aquel arcángel, aquel inmortal al que le importaban una mierda los pormenores de la vida humana, se atreviera a utilizar la efímera existencia de Renee Swan contra ella le resultaba insoportable. Quería hacerle daño, aunque fuera inútil.

—No te atrevas jamás a...

La dejó caer.


	8. Capítulo 7

Bella gritó... y aterrizó con fuerza sobre su trasero y apoyó las manos sobre la superficie rugosa de unas baldosas muy caras.

—Pufff... —Tras maldecirse para sus adentros por haber proferido aquella amarga exclamación de sorpresa, se sentó en el suelo e intentó recuperar el aliento.

Edward estaba de pie a su lado, como una visión sacada del cielo y el infierno. De ambos lugares. A la vez. En aquel momento comprendió por qué los ancestros de la humanidad habían considerado a los de su especie los guardianes de los dioses, aunque no tenía claro que ese no fuese un demonio.

—Esto no es el Gremio —consiguió decir después de un buen rato.

—Decidí que hablaríamos aquí. —Le tendió la mano.

Bella la ignoró y se puso en pie sin ayuda, aunque logró a duras penas resistir la tentación de frotarse la parte baja de la espalda, que le dolía muchísimo.

—¿Siempre sueltas a tus pasajeros de esa forma? —murmuró—. No es muy elegante.

—Eres la primera humana a la que he llevado en brazos en muchos siglos —replicó. Sus ojos azules parecían casi negros en la oscuridad—. Había olvidado lo frágiles que sois. Te sangra la cara.

—¿Qué? —Alzó la mano hasta un punto de la mejilla que le escocía. El corte era tan minúsculo que apenas lo notaba—. ¿Cómo me he cortado?

—El viento, tu cabello. —Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el recinto acristalado—. Límpiatela, a menos que quieras ofrecerles un tentempié a los vampiros de la Torre.

Se frotó la herida con la manga y luego apretó los puños con fuerza mientras clavaba una mirada asesina a la espalda que se alejaba.

—Si crees que voy a seguirte como un perrito...

Edward echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Podría hacer que te arrastraras, Bella. —No había ni el menor rastro de humanidad en su rostro, nada salvo el brillo de un poder tan enorme que Bella deseó poder protegerse los ojos. Le costó un verdadero esfuerzo no dar un paso atrás—. ¿De verdad quieres que te obligue a postrarte ante mí?

En aquel instante, supo que Edward estaba dispuesto a hacer justo eso. Algo de lo que había dicho o hecho había llevado al arcángel más allá de sus límites. Si quería sobrevivir con el alma intacta, tendría que tragarse el orgullo... o él se lo destrozaría. La sola idea le abrasó la garganta antes de afirmarse con la solidez de una roca en su estómago.

—No —respondió, a sabiendas de que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad, le clavaría un cuchillo en la garganta por haber pisado su orgullo de aquella manera.

Edward la contempló durante varios minutos, una exploración fría que convirtió en hielo la sangre de Bella. A su alrededor brillaban millones de luces de la ciudad, pero sobre aquella azotea solo había oscuridad... a excepción del resplandor que emanaba de él. Había oído a la gente cuchichear sobre aquel fenómeno, pero jamás había llegado a presenciarlo... porque cuando un ángel brillaba, se convertía en un ser con poder absoluto, un poder que por lo general estaba destinado a matar o a destruir.

Un ángel solo resplandecía cuando estaba a punto de hacerle pedazos a alguien.

Bella le devolvió la mirada, reacia a rendirse... o más bien incapaz de hacerlo.

Había cedido tanto como podía. Si la cosa continuaba así, lo mismo daría arrodillarse.

Ponte de rodillas y suplica. Tal vez entonces reconsidere la idea.

No lo había hecho entonces. Y no lo haría ahora. Sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. Justo en el momento en que creyó que todo había acabado, Edward se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia el ascensor. El resplandor se apagó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella lo siguió, muy consciente del sudor que corría por su espalda y del intenso sabor del miedo que le llenaba la boca. Sin embargo, por dentro hervía de furia.

Edward, el arcángel, se había convertido en el ser al que más odiaba del universo.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Bella pasó a su lado sin mediar palabra. Y cuando él se situó a su lado y le rozó la espalda con las alas, se puso rígida y clavó la mirada en las puertas del ascensor. El elevador llegó segundos después, y ella entró. Lo mismo hizo Edward, cuya esencia era como papel de lija para sus sentidos innatos de cazadora.

La mano con la que manejaba los cuchillos ansiaba apretar una hoja afilada. Era una necesidad casi dolorosa. Sabía que la sensación fría del acero la centraría, pero esa sensación de seguridad sería una ilusión, una que la pondría en un peligro aún mayor.

_«Podría hacer que te arrastraras, Bella.»_

Apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula protestó. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo, salió con rápidas zancadas sin esperar a Edward. Aunque se detuvo de repente. Si aquel lugar se consideraba apropiado para asuntos de negocios, estaba claro que la decoración empresarial había cambiado. La alfombra tenía un lujurioso tono negro, al igual que las lustrosas paredes. Los únicos muebles que había a la vista (un par de pequeñas mesas auxiliares) estaban fabricados también en aquel tono rico y exótico.

Irradiaban colores ocultos, posibilidades.

Las rosas rojas como la sangre (colocadas en jarrones de cristal que estaban situados sobre las mesitas auxiliares) proporcionaban un intenso contraste. Y lo mismo podía decirse del enorme cuadro rectangular que había colgado en una de las paredes.

Bella se acercó a él, embelesada. Un millar de tonos de rojo en furiosas pinceladas que parecían seguir alguna extraña lógica y que mostraban una sensualidad que hablaba de sangre y muerte.

Sintió los dedos de Edward sobre el hombro.

—Demetri tiene mucho talento.

—No me toques—Las palabras brotaron de sus labios como dagas de hielo—.

¿Dónde estamos? —Se volvió para mirarlo y reprimió el impulso de sacar una de sus armas.

Las llamas azules que relampaguearon en los ojos del arcángel no eran de furia.

—En la planta de los vampiros. Ellos utilizan este lugar para... bueno, ya lo verás.

—¿Por qué tengo que verlo? Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre los vampiros.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Edward.

—En ese caso, no te sorprenderás—Le ofreció su brazo, pero ella se negó a aceptarlo. Aun así, su sonrisa no vaciló ni un instante—. Cuánta rebeldía... ¿De quién la heredaste? Es evidente que no fue de tus padres.

—Una palabra más sobre mis padres y me dará igual que me conviertas en un millón de jodidos pedazos —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Te arrancaré el corazón y se lo serviré a los perros callejeros como cena.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás segura de que tengo corazón? —Y tras eso, empezó a avanzar por el pasillo.

Puesto que no quería ir por detrás de él, Bella apresuró el paso para poder caminar a su lado.

—Supongo que tendrás un corazón físico —dijo—. ¿Corazón, emocionalmente hablando? Ni de coña.

—¿Qué hace falta para que te mueras de miedo? —preguntó él, y parecía sentir verdadera curiosidad.

Una vez más, Bella tuvo la sensación de que se había deslizado sobre la finísima capa de hielo que la separaba del peligro y había logrado salir con vida. Pero había estado cerca. Se preguntó si Edward se mostraría tan compasivo con ella cuando terminara el trabajo y ya no le resultara útil. No iba a quedarse a su lado para descubrirlo.

—Nací cazadora —dijo mientras se hacía la promesa mental de encontrar una vía de escape. Siberia sonaba bien—. No mucha gente sabe lo que eso significa, las consecuencias inevitables que tiene.

—Cuéntamelo. —Empujó una puerta de cristal y esperó a que ella pasara antes de cerrarla—. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que p oseías la capacidad de rastrear la esencia de los vampiros?

—No me di cuenta. —Encogió los hombros—. Siempre he podido hacerlo. No fue hasta los cinco años cuando comprendí que eso era algo diferente, anormal. —La palabra que empleaba su padre salió de su boca sin más. Bella notó un sabor amargo—. Pensaba que todo el mundo podía hacerlo.

—Igual que un ángel joven cree que todo el mundo puede volar.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que la furia.

—Sí—Así que había niños ángeles... Pero ¿dónde?—. Supe que nuestro vecino era un vampiro mucho antes que los demás. Percibí su esencia un día por accidente. —Aún se sentía mal por eso, aunque en aquella época no era más que una niña—. Intentaba hacerse pasar por humano.

El rostro de Edward adquirió una expresión de disgusto.

—Lo mejor habría sido que le hubiera cedido la oportunidad a otra persona. ¿Por qué aceptar el don de la inmortalidad si deseas ser humano?

—En eso estoy de acuerdo. —Se encogió de hombros—. El señor Benson se vio obligado a mudarse después del escándalo que formaron los vecinos.

—Parece que el lugar donde pasaste tu infancia no era muy tolerante.

—No —Y su padre estaba al frente de los intolerantes. Cuánto lo había humillado que su hija fuera también un monstruo—. Unos años más tarde, percibí a James mientras recorría el país asesinando a la gente. —Se le heló la sangre, alarmada por el horrible secreto que la conectaba a aquel nombre.

—Uno de nuestros escasos errores.

En realidad no fue un error, pensó ella, no si el asesino era una persona normal antes de Convertirse. Pero no podía decir aquello sin traicionar a Sara.

—Estoy acostumbrada al miedo, ¿sabes? Crecí sabiendo que el hombre del saco estaba ahí fuera.

—Me mientes, Bella. —Se detuvo frente a una sólida puerta negra—. Pero lo dejaré pasar. Pronto me dirás el verdadero motivo por el que bailas con la muerte tan alegremente.

Bella se preguntó si el arcángel tendría el nombre de Ariel y de Mirabelle en sus archivos, si conocía la tragedia que había destruido a su madre y había convertido a su padre en un desconocido.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice sobre ser demasiado confiado...

—Exacto. —Hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza—. Esta noche te mostraré por qué aquellos a los que llamas «zorras» desean a los vampiros como amantes.

—Nada de lo que puedas hacer o decir me hará cambiar de opinión. —Frunció el ceño—. No se diferencian en nada de los drogadictos.

—Cuánta obstinación... —murmuró él antes de empujar la puerta.

Se oían susurros, risas, el tintineo del cristal. Sonidos que fluían como una invitación. Los ojos de Edward la desafiaron a entrar. Y como era estúpida, aceptó el desafío y (tras sacar la daga de la funda que llevaba en el brazo) se adentró en la estancia pensando en el arcángel que iba tras ella, en la vulnerabilidad de su espalda... Hasta que se quedó boquiabierta por la impresión.

Los vampiros celebraban un cóctel.

Bella parpadeó con incredulidad mientras se fijaba en la iluminación tenue y romántica, en los mullidos sofás, en los entremeses acompañados de elegantes copas de champán. Estaba claro que la comida era para los invitados humanos, hombres y mujeres, que charlaban y flirteaban con sus anfitriones vampiros. Las chaquetas de gala encajaban a la perfección sobre hombros ágiles y musculosos; había vestidos de fiesta de todos los tipos (desde largos y ceñidos hasta cortos y sexis), y los colores predominantes eran el negro y el rojo, aunque de vez en cuando se apreciaba un atrevido despliegue de blanco.

Las conversaciones se detuvieron en el momento en que la gente la vio. No obstante, cuando posaron sus ojos en la figura que había tras ella, casi pudo oírse un suspiro colectivo de alivio: la cazadora estaba bajo la vigilancia del arcángel. Tras aplacar el impulso infantil de demostrarles que no era así, Bella volvió a guarda r la daga en su funda con discreción.

Y menos mal, porque un vampiro se acercó a ella con una copa de vino en la mano. Al menos esperaba que fuera vino, ya que el líquido oscuro y rojo podría haber sido sangre.

—Hola, Bella. —Las palabras fueron pronunciadas con una voz hermosa y profunda, pero era el acento lo que resultaba verdaderamente embriagador: rico, siniestro y sensual.

—El vampiro de la puerta —susurró ella con voz ronca. Solo cuando chocó contra el cuerpo cálido de Edward se dio cuenta de que había retrocedido ante la desgarradora belleza de aquella caricia invisible que era su voz.

—Me llamo Demetri. —El tipo sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y brillantes, sin colmillos a la vista. Un vampiro viejo y experimentado—. Ven, baila conmigo.

El calor se deslizó entre sus piernas, una reacción involuntaria a la esencia de Demetri, una esencia que contenía un atractivo muy especial (y muy erótico) para una cazadora nata.

—Para ya o te juro que te convertiré en un eunuco.

Él bajó la mirada para contemplar la daga que se apretaba contra la cremallera de sus pantalones. Cuando alzó la cabeza de nuevo, su expresión tenía un matiz algo más que molesto.

—Si no has venido a jugar, ¿por qué estás aquí? —La esencia se había disipado, como si la hubiera encerrado en su interior—. Este es un lugar seguro, solo para divertirse. Llévate tus armas a otro sitio.

Ruborizada, Bella apartó la daga. Era obvio que había metido la pata.

—Edward...

El arcángel apretó la mano sobre la parte superior de su brazo.

—Bella está aquí para aprender. No entiende la fascinación que causáis en los humanos.

Demetri enarcó una ceja.

—A mí me encantaría enseñársela.

—Esta noche no, Demetri.

—Como desees, sire. —Tras realizar una breve inclinación de cabeza, Demetri se alejó... pero solo después de dejar una envolvente ráfaga de su esencia como mazazo de despedida.

Su lenta sonrisa demostraba que había percibido la respuesta de Bella, que sabía que le habían flaqueado las rodillas. Sin embargo, el efecto empezó a desvanecerse con cada paso que se alejaba, hasta que ella dejó de anhelar el dolor sensual de su contacto: la esencia de Demetri era una herramienta de control mental tan efectiva como las habilidades de Edward. No obstante, por primera vez comenzó a entender por qué algunos cazadores se sentían atraídos a nivel sexual (o incluso romántico) por las criaturas a las que perseguían.

Por supuesto, ellos no cazaban a los tipos como Demetri.

—Es lo bastante viejo para haber pagado la deuda de cien años varias veces. —

Por no mencionar su considerable poder; jamás había conocido a un vampiro con semejante magnetismo—. ¿Por qué permanece a tu lado?

La mano de Edward era como un hierro al rojo sobre su brazo, y le abrasaba la piel incluso con el tejido de la camisa de por medio.

—Necesita desafíos constantes. Trabajar para mí le da la oportunidad de satisfacer sus necesidades.

—En más de un sentido —murmuró ella, que observaba cómo Demetri se acercaba a una pequeña rubia llena de curvas y le colocaba la mano sobre la cintura. La mujer alzó la vista, fascinada. No era de extrañar, ya que Demetri poseía una belleza de ensueño: cabello sedoso y negro, ojos muy oscuros y una piel que hablaba del Mediterráneo, y no de los fríos climas eslavos.

—No soy un proxeneta. —Era evidente que a Edward le había hecho gracia—. Los vampiros que se encuentran en esta estancia no precisan semejantes servicios. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿A quiénes ves?

Bella frunció el ceño, a punto de soltar una réplica cortante. Pero abrió los ojos de repente. Allí, en un rincón, una morena de piernas largas...

—No puede ser... —Entrecerró los párpados—. Esa es Sarita Monaghan, la supermodelo.

—Sigue mirando.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la rubia voluptuosa de Demetri.

—La he visto en algún sitio... ¿En algún programa de televisión?

—Sí.

Bella continuó inspeccionando la estancia, atónita. Pudo ver a un apuesto presentador de telediarios, tumbado en un sofá con una vampira pelirroja impresionante. A su izquierda estaba sentada una poderosa pareja neoyorquina, accionista mayoritaria en una de las compañías que aparecían en Fortune 500. Gente guapa. Gente inteligente.

—¿Están aquí por voluntad propia? —Conocía la respuesta. No había ninguna señal de desesperación en los ojos que le devolvían la mirada, ningún indicio de que les hubieran robado la voluntad. En lugar de eso, el coqueteo, la diversión y el sexo llenaban el ambiente. El sexo sobre todo. La lánguida calidez de la sensualidad impregnaba hasta las paredes.

—¿Lo sientes, Bella? —Edward colocó la mano libre sobre su otro hombro, la atrajo hacia su pecho y le rozó la oreja con los labios cuando se inclinó para susurrarle—: Esta es la droga que anhelan. Esta es su adicción. El placer.

—No es lo mismo —dijo ella, que se mantuvo en sus trece—. Las zorras de vampiros no son más que fanáticas.

—Lo único que las diferencia de este grupo son la riqueza y la belleza.

A Bella le dolió darse cuenta de que él tenía razón.

—Vale, lo retiro. Los vampiros y sus fans son gente sana y agradable. —No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: el presentador de telediarios había deslizado la mano por la abertura de la falda de su compañera, ajeno a todo lo demás.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—No, no son agradables. Pero tampoco son diabólicos.

—Yo nunca he dicho que lo fueran —replicó ella, que no dejaba de observar el increíble placer que mostraba el rostro del presentador mientras acariciaba la piel pálida de la pelirroja—. Sé que solo son personas. Lo que quiero decir es que... —Tragó saliva al oír el gemido de otra de las mujeres, que tenía la boca de su compañero vampiro a un centímetro escaso del lugar donde latía el pulso en su garganta: un cálido susurro que prometía éxtasis.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —Edward deslizó la boca sobre su cuello.

Bella dio un respingo y se preguntó cómo demonios había acabado en los brazos de un arcángel... de una criatura a la que había planeado clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón.

—No me gusta la forma en que los vampiros utilizan sus habilidades para esclavizar a los humanos.

—Pero ¿y si los humanos desean ser esclavizados? ¿Ves a alguien que se queje?No. Lo único que veía eran los embriagadores roces del jugueteo sensual, una erótica mezcla de hombres y mujeres, de vampiros y humanos.

—¿Me has traído a una maldita orgía?

Él rió de nuevo por lo bajo, aunque esta vez, el sonido fue cálido y líquido, como caramelo derretido sobre la piel de Bella.

—En ocasiones se pasan un poco de la raya, pero esto es lo que parece: una fiesta en la que se puede encontrar pareja.

Deslizó las manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos mientras su aliento agitaba los mechones rizados de la sien de Bella. Durante un breve instante, ella vaciló. ¿Cómo sería echarse hacia atrás y dejar que Edward...? Joder... ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

—Ya he visto suficiente. Vámonos. —Forcejeó para apartarse de él.

El arcángel la apretó con fuerza y sus alas se extendieron para impedir que viera el resto de la estancia. Bella sentía su pecho cálido y fuerte contra la espalda.

—¿Estás segura? —Sus labios se deslizaron sobre una piel tan sensibilizada que ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de estremecerse—. Hace eones que no tengo una amante humana, pero tu sabor me resulta... intrigante.


	9. Capítulo 8

«Amante humana.»

Aquellas palabras la liberaron de la prisión de deleite sensorial en la que el arcángel de Nueva York la había encerrado a sangre fría. No era más que un juego para él. Después de acabar con ella, la descartaría como si fuera un juguete viejo.

Aburrido.

Olvidado.

—Búscate a otra con la que divertirte. Yo no estoy en el mercado. —Se apartó de él, y en esa ocasión, Edward se lo permitió.

Recelosa, se volvió para mirarlo a la cara. Esperaba ver enfado, quizá furia, por el rechazo, pero el rostro de Edward era una máscara inexpresiva y vigilante. Se preguntó si habría jugado con ella desde el principio. ¿Por qué narices iba a tener un arcángel una amante humana cuando podía elegir entre un harén de deslumbrantes bellezas vampíricas?

Dijeran lo que dijeran sobre los requerimientos alimenticios, estaba claro que el vampirismo mejoraba enormemente el cuerpo y la piel. Cualquier vampiro de más de cinco décadas permanecía esbelto, con una piel impecable. Y su atractivo también crecía con cada año que pasaba, si bien la intensidad de aquel atractivo dependía de cada individuo. Bella había conocido a varios vampiros viejos que seguían siendo más una presa que un depredador, pero los que eran de verdad poderosos...

Algunos, como Demetri, ocultaban con pericia su poder, su increíble carisma, hasta que deseaban utilizarlo. Otros habían vivido tanto que irradiaban poder de forma casi constante. Pero incluso los débiles, los que jamás llegarían a ser nada parecido a lo que Demetri era en aquellos momentos, poseían una belleza deslumbrante.

—He aprendido la lección —dijo al ver que Edward permanecía en silencio—. Debo ser más tolerante con las prácticas sexuales de los demás.

—Una interesante forma de decirlo. —Al final, bajó las alas y las plegó con pulcritud a su espalda—. No obstante, tan solo has atisbado la punta del iceberg.

Se preguntó si, a esas alturas, los dedos del presentador televisivo habrían llegado a las bragas de la vampira.

—Ya he visto suficiente. —Se ruborizó al percibir todos los actos sensuales que se desarrollaban tras ella.

—¿Eres una mojigata, Bella? Creía que los cazadores entregaban con toda libertad sus afectos.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, joder —murmuró ella—. Si no nos vamos, aceptaré la oferta de Demetri.

—¿Crees que me importaría?

—Seguro que sí. —Hizo frente a su mirada y se obligó a no retroceder—. Una vez que ese vampiro me clave sus colmillos, seré incapaz de caminar, y mucho menos de trabajar.

—Nunca había oído a nadie comparar el miembro masculino con un colmillo —murmuró él—. Tendré que contarle a Demetri que tienes sus habilidades en muy alta estima.

Bella notó que el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificaba, pero se negó a permitir que le ganara aquella disputa verbal.

—Colmillos, miembro... ¿Qué más da? Para los vampiros, todo es sexual.

—Pero no para un ángel. El mío sirve para un propósito muy específico.

La lujuria (aguda, peligrosa e inesperada) llenó el pecho de Bella con tanta intensidad que apenas podía respirar. El sonrojo se desvaneció cuando todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentró en otro lugar. Un lugar mucho más bajo y húmedo.

—Seguro que sí... —dijo con dulzura. Permaneció firme, a pesar de que su cuerpo la traicionaba—. Satisfacer a todas esas fanáticas de los vampiros debe de resultar agotador.

Los ojos del arcángel se entrecerraron.

—Esa boca puede acarrearte problemas que no serías capaz de manejar. —No obstante, contemplaba su boca con una expresión que nada tenía que ver con la censura. Miraba sus labios como si deseara que le recorrieran la piel.

—Ardería en el puñetero infierno antes que... —dijo ella con voz ronca, a pesar de que sentía la sangre cada vez más densa.

Edward no se molestó en fingir que no había comprendido el significado de aquel comentario salido de la nada.

—En ese caso, me aseguraré de que estemos en el cielo cuando suceda. —Los ojos de color añil estaban cargados de desafío cuando se volvió para abrir la puerta.

Bella salió con cautela... después de echar un último vistazo culpable a la fiesta.

Demetri la miró fijamente mientras rozaba con los labios la piel cremosa del cuello de la rubia y deslizaba las manos muy cerca de sus pechos. Mientras la puerta se cerraba,

Bella pudo ver el brillo de sus colmillos. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago provocado por una depravada sensación de anhelo.

—¿Serías dulce en su cama? —le susurró Edward al oído; su voz fue como una espada afilada—. ¿Gemirías y suplicarías?

Bella tragó saliva.

—No, joder... Ese tipo es como una tarta con doble capa de chocolate. Tiene buen aspecto y querrías comértela entera, pero en realidad es demasiado empalagosa. —La naturaleza sensual de Demetri resultaba agobiante, densa, como una manta que repelía a pesar de su atractivo.

—Si él es una tarta, ¿qué soy yo? —Aquellos labios crueles y sensuales se deslizaron contra su mejilla, contra su mandíbula.

—Veneno —susurró ella—. Un veneno hermoso y seductor.

Tras ella, Edward se quedó tan quieto que Bella recordó la calma que precede a la tormenta. No obstante, cuando la tormenta llegó, se descargó en forma de una voz sedosa que se introdujo en su interior y la dejó desnuda.

—Y aun así, preferirías ahogarte en el veneno que darte un festín con la tarta. —

Apretó las manos sobre sus caderas.

Bella tenía la lujuria atascada en la garganta, exigente y brutal.

—Pero ambos sabemos que tengo una pronunciada vena autodestructiva. —Se alejó de él, apoyó la espalda contra la pared y levantó la vista para mirarlo, deseando que su cuerpo dejara de prepararse para una penetración que ella nunca permitiría—.

No estoy dispuesta a convertirme en tu juguete roto.

Puede que las líneas del rostro del arcángel fueran la encarnación de la masculinidad, pero en aquel instante, sus labios eran pura tentación: suaves, turgentes, sensuales de una forma en que solo puede serlo la boca de un hombre.

—Si te tumbara sobre mi escritorio e introdujera mis dedos dentro de ti en este mismo momento, creo que descubriría algo muy diferente.

Los muslos de Bella se contrajeron en un espasmo de necesidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo. En aquel instante, lo único que podía ver era la imagen de aquellos dedos largos y fuertes entrando y saliendo de su interior mientras ella yacía indefensa.

Y cerrar los ojos solo empeoró las cosas, así que los mantuvo abiertos y concentró la mirada en el brillo negro de la pared de enfrente.

—No sé qué clase de mierda lasciva flota en el ambiente de este edificio, pero no quiero formar parte de ella.

Edward se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa estaba cargado de oscuros y eróticos conocimientos.

—Si esto te parece lascivo, es posible que hayas llevado una vida mucho más protegida de lo que yo creía.

Era un desafío que la retaba a responder. Bella luchó por controlarse. Así que no estaba tan abierta al sexo como algunos de los demás cazadores... Bueno, ¿y qué? Le daba igual que aquella panda testosterónica le hubiese puesto el apodo de Virgen

Vestal cuando rechazó a sus miembros uno tras otro. En realidad no era virgen, pero si eso la mantenía a salvo de los juegos eróticos de Edward, le seguiría el juego.

—Quiero seguir llevando esa vida protegida, gracias. ¿Podemos marcharnos de este lugar antes de que me quede dormida?

—Mi cama es muy cómoda.

Se habría dado de bofetadas por ponérselo tan fácil, sobre todo cuando su cerebro empezó a suplicar mostrándole imágenes de él en la cama, con las alas extendidas, los muslos desnudos y la po...

Bella apretó los dientes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga?

Los ojos del arcángel resplandecieron, pero lo único que dijo fue:

—Ven. —Y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el ascensor.

Bella también empezó a caminar, pero frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que él esperaba que obedeciera sin rechistar. Como si fuese un perrito. Sin embargo, por una vez, mantuvo la boca cerrada. Quería alejarse todo lo posible de la planta de los vampiros, con su hedor a sexo, placer y adicción.

El viaje en ascensor fue corto, y esta vez al salir se encontró en una estancia con mucha clase. El blanco era el color predominante, aunque estaba adornado con elegantes toques dorados. Sin embargo, cuando Edward la condujo a su despacho, descubrió que su escritorio era un enorme bloque negro de piedra volcánica pulida.

_«Si te tumbara sobre mi escritorio e introdujera mis dedos dentro de ti en este mismo momento, creo que descubriría algo muy diferente.»_

Descartó aquella idea antes de que invadiera su mente una vez más y se mantuvo al otro extremo del escritorio mientras Edward lo rodeaba para situarse junto a la ventana. El arcángel clavó la vista en las luces de la ciudad y en la oscura corriente del Hudson, que se veía al fondo.

—Aro está en el estado de Nueva York.

—¿Qué? —Sorprendida aunque contenta por el abrupto giro de la conversación hacia el tema del trabajo, alzó las manos para arreglar el estropicio que el viento había hecho con su pelo y se lo recogió en una coleta—. Eso convierte nuestro trabajo en algo bastante sencillo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es dar la alerta en la red de los cazadores para que se inicie una búsqueda de un ángel con las alas gris oscuro.

—Has hecho los deberes.

—El diseño de sus alas es tan distintivo como el tuyo —dijo ella—. Casi igual al de la polilla gitana o Lymantria dispar.

—No alertarás a nadie.

Bella tensó la mandíbula. Cualquier posible vestigio residual de deseo se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a realizar mi trabajo si me impides hacer todo lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo de manera eficiente?

—Esas cosas te resultarían inútiles en esta caza.

—¡Venga ya! —le gritó a la espalda—. Es un ángel enorme con unas alas inconfundibles. La gente se habrá fijado en él. ¿Puedes mirarme cuando hablamos?

Él se dio la vuelta, con los ojos azules en llamas. El poder emanaba de él en oleadas que Bella casi podía percibir.

—A Aro no le gusta llamar la atención. Y a mí tampoco.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué estás hablando?... Ay, joder... —Ya no estaba allí. Bella sabía que tenía que estar por algún sitio, pero ella ya no lo veía.

Tragó saliva, se acercó hasta la última posición que había ocupado y estiró el brazo.

Tocó una piel cálida y varonil.

Una mano fantasmagórica se cerró sobre su muñeca cuando intentó apartar el brazo. Luego, uno de sus dedos fue succionado por esa misma boca que había contemplado momentos antes, y su calor húmedo provocó una nueva y violenta palpitación entre sus muslos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que parte de su dedo se había vuelto también invisible.

—¡Para! —Apartó la mano de un tirón y retrocedió con dificultad hasta el escritorio.

Edward apareció como un holograma antes de volverse sólido.

—Solo estaba demostrando lo que quiero decir. —Se colocó delante de ella para impedir que se moviera.

—¿Siempre le chupas el dedo a la gente para hacer una demostración? —Se le encogieron los dedos—. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

—Glamour —respondió mientras recorría el contorno de su boca con la mirada —. Nos permite movernos entre las multitudes sin ser vistos. Es una de las diferencias entre ángeles y arcángeles.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo puedes permanecer invisible? —Intentó no preguntarse en qué pensaba cuando la miraba de aquella manera y trató de recordarse que había amenazado al bebé de Sara y también su propia vida. No obstante, resultaba difícil hacerlo cuando él estaba tan cerca, y era tan... palpable. Ca si parecía humano.

Siniestra y sexualmente humano.

—Todo el que sea necesario —susurró, y ella tuvo la certeza de que el comentario tenía un doble sentido—. Aro tiene más edad que yo. Su poder es mayor. Lo único que tiene que hacer... —Se quedó callado tan de repente que Bella comprendió que había estado a punto de revelar demasiado—. En plenas condiciones, puede mantener el glamour durante un tiempo casi indefinido. Incluso débil, puede mantenerlo durante la mayor parte del día y dejarlo durante las horas de la noche.

—¿Vamos a dar caza al Hombre Invisible? —Se inclinó un poco más hacia atrás, hasta que estuvo casi sentada sobre el escritorio.

Las manos del arcángel estaban apoyadas sobre la superficie resplandeciente a ambos lados de sus caderas. Bella no sabía cómo había conseguido acercarse tanto.

—Por esa razón necesitamos tu sentido del olfato.

—Yo percibo la esencia de los vampiros —replicó ella, frustrada—, no la de los ángeles. No percibo la tuya.

Edward hizo un gesto con la mano para descartar aquellos detalles, como si carecieran de importancia.

—Tendremos que esperar.

—¿Esperar qué?

—El momento oportuno. —Sus alas se alzaron e impidieron la vista de todo lo demás, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad—. Y mientras esperamos, satisfaré mi necesidad de comprobar si tu sabor es tan ácido como tus palabras.

El hechizo sensual se partió en dos. Sin avisar, Bella hizo uso de su agilidad para deslizarse hacia atrás y bajar por el otro lado del escritorio, aunque tiró al suelo varios papeles con el movimiento.

—Te lo dije —jadeó. Saber que había escapado por los pelos hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora—. No quiero convertirme en tu aperitivo, tu juguetito ni en tu follamiga. Encuentra a una vampira a la que clavarle tu colmillo. —Salió de la estancia a grandes zancadas y se dirigió al vestíbulo sin aguardar respuesta.

Para su asombro, él no la detuvo. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, descubrió que había un taxi esperando... para ella. Estuvo a punto de decirle al conductor que se largara, pero sintió el frío de la noche y se sentó en el asiento trasero.

—Sáqueme de este puto lugar.

—Por supuesto. —La voz del taxista era muy suave. Demasiado suave.

Bella alzó la vista para enfrentarse a su mirada en el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Ahora los vampiros conducen taxis?

El tipo sonrió, pero no tenía ni por asomo el elegante encanto de Demetri... y tampoco la peligrosa sensualidad del arcángel que parecía decidido a convertir su «relación» en algo... ¡Ja!... sexual.

Haría mucho frío en el reino privado de Lucifer antes de que eso ocurriera. El sexo no estaba en el menú. Y tampoco Bella.


	10. Capítulo 9

Edward observó cómo se alejaba el taxi, sorprendido de que ella lo hubiese cogido. Bella estaba demostrando ser la más impredecible de todos cuantos se encontraban bajo su mando. Por supuesto, ella no estaría de acuerdo con aquella descripción, pensó, divertido como solo podía estarlo un inmortal poderoso y letal.

La puerta se abrió tras él.

—¿Sire?

—Demetri, tienes que mantenerte alejado de la cazadora.

—Si eso es lo que mi sire desea... —Una pausa—. Podría hacer que suplicara. No volvería a desobedecer tus órdenes.

—No quiero que suplique —Edward se quedó asombrado al darse cuenta de que aquello era cierto—. Será mucho más eficiente con su espíritu intacto.

—¿Y después? —La voz de Demetri estaba cargada de expectación sensual—. ¿Puedo tenerla después de la caza? Esa mujer... me atrae.

—No. Después de la caza, será mía—Cualquier súplica que Bella pudiera hacer sería solo para sus oídos.


	11. Capítulo 10

Él iba a matarla.

Bella se incorporó de pronto en su hermosa cama, que era una obra de arte. El cabecero era un diseño único fabricado en el más delicado de los metales labrados; las sábanas y el edredón, ambos de color blanco, estaban bordados con flores diminutas. A la derecha de la cama había unas puertas correderas que daban a un pequeño balcón privado que ella había convertido en un jardín en miniatura. Y más allá se veía la Torre del Arcángel.

Dentro, las paredes estaban empapeladas con un diseño en tono crema con matices azules y plateados que hacían juego con el azul oscuro de la alfombra. Las cortinas de las puertas correderas eran de gasa blanca, aunque había unas caídas de brocado más gruesas que casi siempre mantenía sujetas a los lados. Unos enormes girasoles en flor sobresalían del gran jarrón de porcelana que se encontraba en el rincón opuesto de la habitación, llevando el brillo del sol al interior de la estancia.

Aquel jarrón se lo había regalado un ángel chino agradecido cuando ella consiguió atrapar a una de sus incorregibles pupilas. La joven vampira (que apenas acababa de completar su Contrato), había decidido que ya no necesitaba la protección angelical. Bella la había encontrado acurrucada y muerta de miedo en un sex shop con una clientela de lo más extraña. Aquella caza la había llevado a las entrañas de los bajos fondos de Shanghái, pero el jarrón era una pieza de luz que no había sufrido el paso del tiempo. Toda la habitación era una guarida, y Bella había tardado meses en dejarla a su gusto.

No obstante, en aquel preciso momento podría haber estado sentada en cualquier tugurio al sur de Pekín. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero lo único que veía era la imagen congelada de aquel vampiro de Times Square, al que ni una puta persona se había atrevido a ayudar. Sabía que ella no acabaría así, no si Rafael deseaba que nadie se enterara del asunto que se traían entre manos, pero al final acabaría muerta.

Él le había hablado del glamour.

Hasta donde ella sabía, ningún cazador, ningún humano, conocía aquella pequeña parte del poder de los arcángeles. Era algo así como ver la cara de tu secuestrador: da igual lo que el tipo diga después, porque sabes que estás acabado.

—De ninguna... puta... manera. —Cerró las manos sobre el hermoso edredón de algodón egipcio y entrecerró los párpados mientras consideraba sus opciones.

**Opción número uno: Intentar dejar el trabajo.**

**Posible resultado: Muerte tras una dolorosa tortura.**

**Opción número dos: Hacer el trabajo y rezar.**

**Posible resultado: Muerte, aunque probablemente sin tortura (algo bueno).**

**Opción número tres: Conseguir que Rafael jurara no matarla.**

**Posible resultado: Los juramentos eran un asunto muy serio para los ángeles, así que seguiría con vida. Sin embargo, podría torturarla hasta que perdiera la cordura.**

—Así que ya puedes encontrar un juramento mejor —murmuró para sí—. Nada de muerte ni de torturas, y desde luego nada de Convertirme en vampira—Se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si aquel juramento podría extenderse a su familia y amigos.

Familia... Sí, claro. Su familia la odiaba a muerte. Pero ella no quería que los abrieran en canal mientras la obligaban a mirar.

_Sangre que cae sobre las baldosas._

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Una súplica sin resuello, gorgoteante._

_Alzar la vista para descubrir que Mirabelle sigue con vida._

_El monstruo sonriendo._

—_Ven aquí, pequeña cazadora. Pruébala._

_Plaf._

_Plaf. _

_Un sonido líquido y desgarrador, intenso, obsceno, salido de una pesadilla._

Bella apartó el edredón y sacó las piernas por uno de los costados de la cama con una expresión gélida. Aquel recuerdo en particular tenía la capacidad de destruir cualquier tipo de calidez que albergara su alma. Allí sentada, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, contempló la alfombra azul oscuro mientras intentaba despejar su mente.

Era lo único que podía hacer cuando los recuerdos encontraban un agujero en sus defensas y conseguían subir a la superficie, con unas garras tan afiladas y venenosas como las de...

Algo aterrizó en el balcón.

El arma que tenía oculta bajo la almohada estaba en su mano y apuntaba hacia las puertas correderas antes incluso de que ella se diera cuenta de que se había movido.

Tenía el pulso firme, y la sangre llena de adrenalina. Inspeccionó el balcón a través de las cortinas de gasa. No vio a nadie, pero solo una cazadora muy estúpida bajaría la guardia con tanta facilidad. Y Bella no era estúpida. Se puso en pie, ajena al hecho de que lo único que llevaba puesto eran una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas braguitas de color verde menta, con una abertura a los lados y un bonito lazo rosa, que parecían unos pantaloncitos cortos.

Sin apartar la vista de la zona exterior, utilizó la mano libre para echar a un lado las cortinas de gasa, primero una y después la otra. El balcón quedó a la vista. Allí no había ningún maldito vampiro. Aquellos cabrones no podían volar, pero una vez había visto a tres de ellos escalar un edificio como si fueran un grupo de arañas de cuatro patas. Aquellos tipos lo habían hecho en plan de broma, pero si ellos podían hacerlo, los demás también.

Inspeccionó el lugar por segunda vez.

Ningún vampiro. Ningún ángel.

Empezaba a dolerle un poco el brazo de sostener el arma en aquella posición, pero no se permitió ni un respiro. En lugar de eso, empezó a examinar los bordes de la terraza (allí tenía un montón de plantas, entre las que se incluían enredaderas que colgaban por debajo del «tejado» curvo que ella había añadido), para asegurarse bien de que nada impedía la vista de la barandilla del balcón. Si hubiera habido alguien colgado allí fuera, habría podido verle las puntas de los dedos.

Lo más importante era que cualquier intruso habría dejado un rastro en el gel con el que rociaba la terraza todas las semanas. El producto había sido creado especialmente para los cazadores y costaba un riñón, un brazo y un ojo de la cara, pero era de lo más efectivo a la hora de detectar intrusos. Cuando estaba inactivo, se mezclaba con cualquier tipo de superficie; sin embargo, cuando entraba en contacto con un vampiro, un humano o un ángel, adquiría un vívido e inconfundible tono rojo.

El gel estaba intacto, y sus sentidos no percibían a ningún vampiro.

Tras relajarse un poco, echó una mirada hacia abajo. Enarcó las cejas. Había un tubo de plástico con un mensaje cerca de sus exuberantes begonias rojas. Frunció el ceño. Los tallos de las begonias se rompían con facilidad. Si quienquiera que hubiese dejado aquello había magullado por accidente las plantas que ella había cuidado con tanto esmero para que florecieran a pesar del fresco de finales de verano, lo pagaría muy caro. Al final, convencida de que la zona era segura, bajó el arma y abrió la puerta.

La brisa le llevó el palpitante pulso vital de la ciudad, pero nada más.

Incluso entonces, tuvo mucho, mucho cuidado cuando inclinó el cuerpo hacia fuera e hizo rodar el tubo hacia ella utilizando el pie. Casi había conseguido meterlo en la habitación cuando vio la pluma que caía con suavidad sobre un helecho rizado. Dio una patada al tubo para meterlo dentro, levantó la pistola y la apuntó hacia el tejado del balcón; el tipo que lo había construido le había dicho que era una locura bloquear aunque fuera una mínima parte de las vistas, pero estaba claro que jamás se le había ocurrido que el peligro pudiera llegar de arriba.

Era evidente que había perdido parte de la visibilidad, pero nadie podría tenderle una emboscada desde arriba sin que ella se enterara... aunque estaba claro que había confiado demasiado en aquel pequeño escudo, ya que no había visto a su indeseado invitado. No volvería a ocurrir.

—¡Esta munición atraviesa la piedra, así que imagínate lo que haría con esa imitación sobre la que estás sentado! —gritó—. ¡Baja de ahí de una vez antes de que la rompas!

Al instante se oyó la sacudida de unas alas. Un segundo después, un rostro angelical ruborizado se asomó cabeza abajo. Bella abrió los ojos de par e n par. No sabía que los ángeles pudieran hacer eso.

—¿Eres el chico de los recados? Ponte derecho... me estás dando vértigo.

El ángel asintió y la obedeció. Se parecía a uno de aquellos míticos querubines que a los artistas del Renacimiento les gustaba pintar, con un rostro redondo y dulce, y el cabello lleno de rizos dorados.

—¡Lo siento! Nunca antes había conocido a un cazador. Sentía curiosidad—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando bajó la mirada. Sus alas ya habían empezado a batirse con rapidez cuando cambió de posición, pero en aquellos momentos se movían a un ritmo frenético.

—Levanta la vista o te haré un agujero en el ala.

La criatura alzó la cabeza de repente, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Se inclinó un poco hacia la izquierda antes de enderezarse por completo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Acabo de salir del Refugio. Yo... —Tragó saliva—. ¡Se suponía que no debía contarte eso! Por favor, no se lo digas a Rafael.

Puesto que el ángel parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Tranquilízate, chico. Y la próxima vez que entregues un mensaje, entra por la puerta principal.

El tipo se removió con incomodidad.

—Rafael me dijo que lo hiciera así.

Bella suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Lárgate. Yo me encargaré de Rafael.

El joven ángel pareció aterrorizado.

—No, no pasa nada. Por favor, no lo hagas. Él podría... hacerte daño—Las dos últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas en un susurro.

—No, no lo hará—Conseguiría que el arcángel le hiciera un juramento. Aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo—. Ahora, vete... Demetri se pondrá celoso.

El joven se quedó pálido y se marchó con tanta rapidez que Bella apenas pudo verlo. Bueno, las cosas se ponían interesantes. Hasta donde ella sabía, eran los ángeles quienes controlaban a los vampiros. Pero ¿y si el poder no siempre seguía aquella jerarquía? Era algo que tendría que considerar.

Más tarde.

Después de conseguir que Rafael prometiera no matarla ni torturarla.

Cerró las puertas tras examinar y regar sus preciosas begonias (la amarilla estaba floreciendo como en pleno verano a pesar de que ya había pasado un mes desde aquella fecha, y eso la hizo sonreír), y luego corrió las cortinas y volvió a colocar el arma bajo la almohada. Solo entonces cogió el tubo del mensaje y le quitó la tapa.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

Pensó en ignorarlo. Se moría de curiosidad. Sin embargo, cuando echó un vistazo a la pantalla del identificador de llamadas, descubrió que era Rosalie.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa, señora directora?

—Yo iba a hacerte la misma pregunta. Ayer recibí un informe de lo más extraño.

Bella se mordió los labios.

—¿De quién?

—De Jacob.

—No me digas más... —murmuró. Aquel cazador tenía un pasatiempo de lo más peculiar, teniendo en cuenta su fascinación por las pistolas y las armas en general. El hecho de que viviera en una de las principales ciudades metropolitanas, llena de contaminación lumínica, no parecía importarle—. Estaba observando las estrellas, ¿verdad?

Rosalie dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Con su magnífico telescopio de super-mega-extra potencia... Y me dijo que tú estabas... bueno... ¿volando? —Pronunció la última palabra con un tono de absoluta incredulidad.

—Tengo que darle las gracias a Jacob por considerarme una estrella.

—No puedo creerlo... —susurró Rosalie—. Ay, Dios... ¿Estabas ahí arriba? ¿Volando?

—Sí.

—¿Con un ángel?

—Con un arcángel.

Silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos. Luego:

—Joder...

—Ajá... —Bella empezó a quitarle la tapa al tubo de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Te oigo respirar.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres una amiga de lo más cotilla.

—Eso aparece en el libro de normas sobre las mejores amigas. Desembucha mientras intento superar el shock.

—Un ángel me ha traído un mensaje hace unos minutos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Eso intento averi... —Su voz se apagó cuando consiguió quitar la tapa. Con dedos temblorosos, contempló el contenido del tubo, un tubo que había sido protegido con varias capas de un material acolchado. Le dio la sensación de que el joven ángel debería haber dejado caer aquello con mucho más cuidado—. Vaya...

—¿Bells? No me hagas esto.

Con el corazón en la garganta, extrajo la figura de talla exquisita con muchísimo cuidado.

—Me ha enviado una rosa.

Un resoplido desilusionado llegó desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Sé que no quedas mucho con los tíos, cielo, pero puedes conseguir cinco cajas llenas de rosas en la tienda de la esquina.

—Está hecha de cristal—Mientras hablaba, la rosa reflejó la luz de una manera tan increíble que la dejó boquiabierta—. Madre mía...

—¿Cómo que «Madre mía»? Madre mía... ¿qué?

Atónita, Bella abrió un cajón que tenía al lado para sacar una daga de alta resistencia, capaz de cortarlo todo, que no utilizaba mucho debido a su excesivo peso.

Con mucho cuidado, intentó realizar un pequeño arañazo en el tallo de cristal. No tuvo ningún éxito. Sin embargo, cuando lo intentó a la inversa, la rosa dejó un arañazo en la superficie _«a prueba de ralladuras»_ de la daga.

—Joder...

—Bells, te juro que te haré picadillo si no me dices lo que está pasando. ¿Qué es? ¿Una rosa mutante chupasangre?

Tras contener una carcajada, Bella contempló el increíble y precioso objeto que tenía en la mano.

—No es de cristal.

—¿Es de circonita? —preguntó Rosalie con sequedad—. No, espera: seguro que es de plástico.

—Es de diamante.

Silencio absoluto.

Una tos.

—¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho, por favor?

Bella sostuvo la rosa en alto para que le diera la luz.

—Está hecha de diamante. De una pieza. Impecable.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Sabes lo grande que tendría que ser el diamante para tallar una rosa? ¿O acaso es una rosa microscópica?

—Tiene el tamaño de mi palma.

—Lo que he dicho: imposible. Los diamantes no se esculpen. En realidad, es imposible—Pero Rosalie parecía un poco ahogada—. ¿Ese hombre te ha mandado una rosa de diamante?

—No es un hombre —dijo Bella, que intentaba evitar que su parte femenina reaccionara con absoluto deleite ante aquel maravilloso obsequio—. Es un arcángel. Un arcángel muy peligroso.

—O bien está encaprichado contigo o bien les da propinas muy buenas a sus empleados.

Bella se echó a reír de nuevo.

—No, solo quiere colarse en mis bragas. —Esperó a que Rosalie dejara de toser al otro lado antes de continuar—. Anoche le dije que no. Me parece que a los arcángeles no les gusta que les digan que no.

—Bells, cariño, dime que me estás tomando el pelo, por favor—El tono de Rosalie era de súplica—. Si el arcángel te desea, te tendrá. Y... —Se quedó callada.

—No pasa nada, Rosalie —dijo Bella con voz suave—. Dilo: y si me tiene, me destrozará—Los arcángeles no eran humanos; ni siquiera se parecían a los humanos. Cuando saciaban sus necesidades, perdían el interés por sus juguetes—. Razón por la cual no me tendrá nunca.

—¿Y cómo piensas asegurarte de que no se encargue de ti más tarde?

—Voy a conseguir que me haga un juramento.

Rosalie emitió un ruidito dubitativo.

—Vale, dejemos las cosas claras. Los ángeles se toman los juramentos muy en serio. Con una seriedad mortal, de hecho. Pero tienes que expresarlo con mucha exactitud. Y es un toma y daca. Él querrá su libra de carne... y en tu caso, lo más probable es que sea literal.

Bella se estremeció. La idea ya no le parecía tan desagradable. Y no era por el diamante. Se debía a la sensualidad que había experimentado la noche anterior. Había sido un coqueteo sexual siniestro y con tintes de crueldad, pero también el más in tenso que había vivido nunca. ¿Qué ocurriría si él se introducía en su interior, caliente y duro... una y otra vez?

De pronto se le sonrojaron las mejillas, apretó los muslos y sintió los latidos del corazón en la garganta.

—Le devolveré la rosa—Era una creación extraordinaria y maravillosa, pero no podía quedársela.

Rosalie malinterpretó su comentario.

—Eso no bastará. Tendrás que tener algo con lo que regatear.

—Déjame eso a mí—Bella intentó parecer segura de sí misma, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a regatear con un arcángel.

«Él querrá su libra de carne.»

Su mente empezó a funcionar sin previo aviso y las palabras de Rosalie se mezclaron con el recuerdo del cuerpo profanado de Mirabelle. Se le quedó el alma helada. ¿Y si el precio de Rafael era algo peor que la muerte?


	12. Capítulo 11

Dejó el tubo de mensajería sobre el escritorio de Edward.

—No puedo aceptar esto.

Él levantó un dedo y siguió de espaldas a ella mientras miraba por la ventana con el teléfono junto a la oreja. A Bella le resultó bastante extraño ver a un arcángel con un artilugio tan moderno, pero aquella reacción no era muy lógica: eran expertos en tecnología, aunque parecieran salidos de un cuento de hadas.

No obstante, nadie sabía cuánto de verdad había en aquellos cuentos de hadas.

Aunque los ángeles habían formado parte de la historia de la humanidad desde las primeras pinturas rupestres, permanecían envueltos en el misterio. Puesto que los hombres habían odiado los misterios desde siempre, se habían tejido miles de mitos para explicar la existencia de los ángeles. Algunos los consideraban descendientes de los dioses; otros los veían sencillamente como una especie más avanzada. Solo una cosa era cierta: eran los gobernantes del mundo, y lo sabían muy bien.

En aquellos momentos, Su Alteza hablaba entre murmullos. Irritada, Bella empezó a pasearse por la estancia. Las grandes estanterías que había en una de las paredes laterales llamaron su atención. Estaban hechas de una madera que o bien era ébano, o había sido tratada para que lo pareciera, y contenían un tesoro tras otro.

Una antigua máscara japonesa de un ovni, un demonio. Sin embargo, esta tenía un toque pícaro, ya que había sido creada para una fiesta infantil. El trabajo era meticuloso y los colores, brillantes, aunque Bella percibía su antigüedad con claridad. En el estante de al lado no había más que una pluma.

Una pluma con un color extraordinario: un azul oscuro y perfecto. Ella había oído rumores sobre un ángel de alas azules que volaba sobre la ciudad duran te los dos últimos meses, pero estaba claro que aquellos rumores no podían ser ciertos... ¿O sí?

—¿Será natural o sintética? —susurró para sí.

—Oh, es totalmente natural —aseguró la voz suave de Edward—. A Sam le preocupaba muchísimo perder sus preciadas plumas.

Bella se dio la vuelta con la frente arrugada.

—¿Por qué dañaste algo tan hermoso? ¿Por celos?

Algo brilló en los ojos del arcángel, algo caliente y letal.

—Sam no te interesaría nada. Le gustan las mujeres sumisas.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué le arrancaste las plumas?

—Había que castigarlo. —Edward se encogió de hombros y se acercó a menos de un paso de ella—. Y lo que más le duele es que lo amarren al suelo. Recuperó sus plumas en menos de un año.

—En un suspiro...

El nivel de peligro pareció disminuir después del comentario sarcástico.

—Para un ángel, sí.

—¿Y sus plumas nuevas son como las antiguas? —Se dijo a sí misma que debía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, que, sin importar lo que él dijera, aquel contacto hacía que le resultase más fácil invadir su mente. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo; ni siquiera cuando aquellas llamas azules se transformaron en algo muy parecido a diminutos torbellinos afilados—. ¿Son como las de antes? —repitió con una voz que de pronto pareció hambrienta.

—No —respondió él mientras recorría con los dedos su oreja—. Son incluso más hermosas. Azules con un ribete plateado.

Bella se echó a reír ante el tono de reproche que detectó en su voz.

—Esos son los colores de mi dormitorio.

Una tensión indescriptible estalló entre ellos. Poderosa. Vibrante. Sin apartar los ojos de ella, Edward deslizó el dedo por su mandíbula hasta la garganta.

—¿Seguro que no quieres invitarme a entrar?

Era tan increíblemente hermoso...

Aunque masculino. Muy masculino.

Pruébala solo una vez.

Era la oscuridad que había en ella, el pequeño núcleo concebido el día que perdió su inocencia en una cocina cubierta de sangre.

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Ven aquí, pequeña cazadora. Pruébala._

—No—Se apartó de él. Tenía las palmas de las manos húmedas a causa del miedo—. Solo he venido a devolverte la rosa y a pedirte cualquier tipo de información que tengas sobre el paradero de Aro.

Edward bajó la mano. Su rostro solo mostraba una expresión pensativa, aunque ella había esperado ver furia después de su rechazo.

—Se me da bien acabar con las pesadillas.

Bella se puso rígida.

—Y crearlas. Dejaste a ese vampiro en Times Square durante horas —_Basta ya, _

_Bella_, le ordenó su mente. _¡Basta, por el amor de Dios! Tienes que conseguir que te _

_haga un jAroento_... pero su boca no escuchó—. ¡Lo torturaste!

—Sí —Su tono no tenía ni una pizca de remordimientos.

Bella esperó.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?

—¿Esperabas que me sintiera culpable? —Su expresión se tensó, se volvió fría como el hielo—. No soy humano, Bella. Aquellos que están bajo mi gobierno no son humanos. Vuestras leyes no sirven.

Bella apretó las manos con muchísima fuerza.

—¿Te refieres a las sencillas leyes de la decencia y la conciencia?

—Di lo que quieras, pero recuerda una cosa... —Se inclinó hacia delante y hablócon un gélido susurro que le atravesó la piel con la fuerza de un latigazo—: si yo caigo, si fracaso, los vampiros serán libres y Nueva York se ahogará con la sangre de los inocentes.

_Plaf. _

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

Bella se tambaleó bajo el impacto de aquellas imágenes brutales. Un recuerdo.

Un posible futuro.

—Los vampiros no son tan malos. Solo un pequeño porcentaje de ellos pierde el control, igual que ocurre con los humanos.

Edward le cubrió la mejilla con la mano.

—Pero ellos no son humanos, ¿verdad?

Bella permaneció en silencio.

Su mano estaba caliente, pero su voz era glacial.

—Respóndeme, Bella. —La arrogancia que demostraba resultaba abrumadora, pero lo peor era que tenía todo el derecho a mostrarse arrogante. Su poder... era más que asombroso.

—No —admitió al final—. Los vampiros sedientos de sangre matan con una crueldad sin parangón... y jamás se detienen. El número de víctimas podría alcanzar el millar.

—Así que ya lo ves, es necesario actuar con mano de hierro. —Se acercó aún más, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Bajó la mano hasta su cintura.

Bella ya no podía verle la cara sin echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Y en aquel momento, ese sencillo movimiento le parecía un esfuerzo titánico. Lo único que quería era derretirse. Derretirse y llevárselo con ella, para que pudiera hacerle cosas eróticas y lascivas a su necesitado cuerpo.

—Ya basta de hablar de vampiros —dijo Edward, que tenía los labios pegados a su oreja.

—Sí —susurró ella mientras le acariciaba los brazos con las manos—. Sí.

Edward le besó la oreja antes de trasladarse a la mandíbula. Luego respondió:

—Sí.

El éxtasis inundó el torrente sanguíneo de Bella, un intenso placer que ya no deseaba resistir. Quería quitarle la ropa y descubrir si los arcángeles eran como los hombres. Quería lamer su piel, marcarlo con las uñas, cabalgar sobre sus caderas, poseerlo... y que él la poseyera. Todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

Los labios de Edward tocaron los suyos y Bella no pudo contener un gemido. Las manos que se apoyaban contra sus caderas se tensaron cuando él la levantó sin el menor esfuerzo y empezó a besarla con fervor. El fuego se trasladó desde la sensualidad de su beso hasta la punta de sus pies antes de acumularse entre sus piernas.

—Calor —susurró cuando él le permitió respirar—. Demasiado calor.

El hielo relampagueó en el aire y una neblina fresca la rodeó antes de introducirse por sus poros en una caricia posesiva.

—¿Mejor? —La besó de nuevo antes de que pudiera responder.

Tenía su lengua dentro de la boca, aquel cuerpo duro y perfecto junto...

«Todo lo demás carecía de importancia.»

Aquellas palabras no eran ciertas. Era una idea equivocada.

Rosalie importaba.

Alice importaba.

Ella misma importaba.

Los labios de Edward se deslizaron hacia abajo por su cuello, en dirección a la zona de piel expuesta por los botones abiertos de su camisa.

—Hermosa...

«Hace eones que no tengo una amante humana. Pero tu sabor me resulta... intrigante.»

Era un juguete para él.

Algo que podía usar y tirar.

Edward podía controlar su mente.

Con un grito de pura rabia, le dio una patada con todas sus fuerzas, aunque fue ella quien acabó estrellándose a causa del golpe. La oleada de dolor que sintió cuando su trasero golpeó contra el suelo desvaneció los últimos vestigios de aquel deseo tan visceral y tan adictivo que la había convertido en una estúpida.

—¡Cabrón! ¿Es que te ponen las violaciones o qué?

Durante un efímero instante, le pareció ver la sombra de la sorpresa en la expresión del arcángel, pero luego regresó su acostumbrada arrogancia.

—Merecía la pena intentarlo—Se encogió de hombros—. No puedes decir que no lo has disfrutado.

Estaba tan cabreada que no se paró a pensar, a considerar por qué había ido allí.

Dio otro grito y se abalanzó sobre él. Para su sorpresa, apenas pudo asestar unos cuantos golpes antes de que él le sujetara los brazos y la inmovilizara contra la pared.

Extendió las alas para impedirle que viera el resto de la habitación y sólo cuando gritó «¡Déjanos a solas!», Bella comprendió que alguien había entrado en la estancia.

—Sí, sire.

El vampiro. Demetri.

Estaba tan desorientada, tan cargada de aquella maldita lujuria transformada en ira, que ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

—¡Voy a matarte! —Se sentía violada y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Debería haber esperado ese tipo de tácticas por parte de Edward, pero no lo había hecho.

Y aquello la cabreaba aún más—. ¡Suéltame!

Él bajó la vista para mirarla. Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto oscuros de repente, como si presagiaran una tormenta.

—No. En tu actual estado, me obligarías a hacerte daño.

Bella sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Se preocupaba por ella...

Gritó de nuevo.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza!

—No estoy en tu cabeza, cazadora del Gremio.

Que utilizara aquel título fue como una bofetada verbal, una que le hizo recuperar la compostura. En lugar de responde r con la furia que hervía en su interior, respiró hondo unas cuantas veces e intentó retirarse a aquel lugar pacífico de su mente, el lugar al que siempre acudía cuando los recuerdos de Ariel... No, no podía volver allí.

¿Por qué ese día no podía dejar de recordar el pasado?

Respiró hondo una vez más.

El aroma del mar: fresco, tranquilo, poderoso.

Edward.

Abrió los ojos.

—Estoy bien.

El arcángel esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de soltarla.

—Vete. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

La mano de Bella deseaba buscar un arma, pero ella se limitó a darse la vuelta para salir de la sala. No quería morir... no hasta después de haberle sacado los ojos a

Edward y haberlos arrojado al pozo más profundo y sucio que pudiera encontrar.

Tan pronto como oyó cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, Edward llamó a seguridad.

—No la pierdas de vista. Asegúrate de que está a salvo.

—Sí, sire —fue la respuesta de Demetri, aunque Edward pudo detectar un matiz de incredulidad.

Colgó sin responder la pregunta no formulada. ¿Por qué había permitido que la cazadora siguiera con vida después de atacarlo?

«¿Es que te ponen las violaciones o qué?»

Sus labios se tensaron y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos cuando apretó las manos. A lo largo de los años, había hecho muchas cosas y lo habían acusado de otras muchas. Aun así, jamás había tomado a una mujer contra su voluntad. Jamás. Y tampoco lo había hecho aquel día.

Sin embargo, había ocurrido algo.

Por esa razón había permitido que lo atacara: Bella necesitaba descargar la furia y él se sentía tan asqueado por lo que había hecho que había recibido los golpes de buen grado. Había algunas reglas que jamás debían romperse. El hecho de haberse saltado una norma que él mismo se había impuesto siglos atrás le hizo preguntarse por su propio estado mental. Sabía que su sangre estaba limpia (se había hecho un análisis el día anterior), así que aquello no era el resultado de una toxina que le enturbiaba la mente y descontrolaba sus poderes.

Y aquello lo dejaba en terreno desconocido.

Soltó un juramento en una lengua antigua y largo tiempo olvidada. No podía preguntarle a Jessica, la Reina de los Venenos. Ella lo vería como un punto débil y atacaría de inmediato. No podía confiar en ninguno de los miembros del Grupo que conocían la respuesta; en ninguno salvo en Lauren y en Eleazar. A Lauren no le interesaban los poderes insignificantes. Había llegado demasiado lejos, se había convertido en algo que ya no pertenecía a este mundo. Edward no las tenía todas consigo en lo referente a Eleazar, pero él era el erudito entre los suyos.

El problema era que Lauren evitaba las comodidades modernas como el teléfono.

Vivía en una fortaleza montañosa escondida en las profundidades de China. Tendría que ir a verla volando o... Apretó los puños con más fuerza aún. No podía abandonarla ciudad mientras Aro merodeara por allí. Y eso solo le dejaba una opción.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, se fijó en el tubo de mensajería que Bella había dejado atrás. La Rosa del Destino era un tesoro antiguo, un tesoro que había conseguido cuando era un joven ángel al servicio de un arcángel, siglos atrás. Según la leyenda, se había creado gracias a la combinación de los poderes de los miembros del primer Grupo. Edward no sabía si aquello era cierto, pero estaba claro que era una obra inigualable. Se lo había regalado a Bella por razones que ni él mismo entendía. Pero ella debería habérselo quedado. Ahora llevaba su nombre grabado.

Cogió el tubo antes de dirigirse al ático, a la estancia completamente negra que había en la parte central. Las brujas humanas habrían considerado maligna aquella estancia. Veían la oscuridad como algo malo. Sin embargo, en ocasiones la oscuridad no era otra cosa que una herramienta, ni buena ni mala.

Era el alma del hombre que utilizaba aquella herramienta la que cambiaba las cosas. La mano de Edward se cerró sobre el tubo de mensajería. Por primera vez en muchos siglos, no sabía muy bien quién era. Y aquello no estaba bien. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Pero lo cierto era que nunca había sido malvado... hasta ese día.


	13. VENENO

_VENENO_

_Eran estúpidos, todos ellos. Creían que iba a morir._

_Se echó a reír a pesar del dolor que laceraba sus ojos y su cuerpo, a pesar de la agonía que amenazaba con convertir sus entrañas en agua y hacer papilla sus huesos. Rió hasta que la risa fue el único sonido en el universo, la única verdad._

_No, no iba a morir. Sobreviviría a ese calvario que ellos llamaban veneno. Una mentira. _

_Un esfuerzo por consolidar sus propios poderes. Y no solo iba a sobrevivir: resurgiría convertido en un dios. Y cuando todo acabara, el Grupo de los Diez se echaría a temblar y la tierra se cubriría de ríos de sangre._

_Sangre... rica, nutritiva y sensual._


	14. Persecución

Bella atravesó la puerta de la Torre y siguió andando, sin hacer caso del taxi que la aguardaba. Una ira incandescente, más profunda y letal que cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes, ardía en sus terminaciones nerviosas; le causaba dolor, pero también la mantenía con vida, le permitía seguir adelante.

¡Ese cabrón...! ¡Ese maldito cabrón de mierda!

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se negó a derramarlas. Eso sería como admitir que había esperado algo más de Edward, algo humano.

Percibió una esencia familiar y se dio la vuelta con la daga en la mano.

—Lárgate, vampiro. —Su voz destilaba furia.

Demetri se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Me encantaría cumplir los deseos de mi dama, pero por desgracia... —Se enderezó y sus gafas de sol reflejaron el rostro encolerizado de Bella—... tengo otras órdenes.

—¿Siempre haces lo que te ordena tu amo?

Sus labios se apretaron.

—Permanezco junto a Edward por lealtad.

—Sí, claro... Como un perrito faldero. —Sacó las garras. Tenía ganas de hacer sangrar a alguien—. ¿También te sientas y suplicas cuando él te lo pide?

De repente, Demetri se encontraba frente a ella. Se había movido tan rápido que había logrado sujetar su daga antes de que ella pudiera coger aire.

—No me presiones, cazadora. Estoy al mando de las fuerzas de seguridad de

Edward. Si por mí fuera, estarías atada con cadenas, gritando mientras alguien te arranca la carne de los huesos.

El aroma sensual del vampiro hizo que la imagen resultara aún más brutal.

—¿No te dijo Edward que dejaras a un lado el jueguecito de los aromas? —Dejó caer la daga que guardaba en la funda del brazo y la situó en la palma de su mano menos habilidosa. Pero que fuera menos habilidosa no quería decir que no lo fuera.

Todos los cazadores sabían utilizar las dos manos.

—Eso fue anoche. —Se inclinó hacia delante. Los rasgos de su rostro eran exquisitos, aunque la curva de sus labios tenía un leve matiz de crueldad—. Hoy, lo más probable es que esté cabreado contigo. No le importará que te dé un discreto mordisco. —Le mostró a propósito los colmillos por un instante.

—¿Aquí mismo, en la calle? —preguntó Bella con la mirada fija en su cuello y muy consciente de la erección que se apretaba contra ella.

Él no se molestó en mirar a su alrededor.

—Estamos junto a la Torre del Arcángel. Estas calles nos pertenecen.

—Pero... —Bella esbozó una sonrisa—... ¡yo no, joder! —Movió la daga y dibujó una línea en su garganta.

La sangre empezó a manar con la fuerza de los latidos arteriales, pero Bella ya se había quitado de en medio. Demetri se aferró el cuello y cayó de rodillas. Sus gafas de sol resbalaron y dejaron expuestos unos ojos que despedían fuego. Pudo ver la muerte en aquellos ojos.

—No seas crío —murmuró mientras limpiaba la daga en la hierba antes de volver a guardarla en su funda—. Ambos sabemos que un vampiro de tu edad se recuperará en menos de diez minutos. —Una violenta ráfaga de esencia de vampiro asaltó sus sentidos—. Y aquí vienen tus lacayos a ayudarte. Ha sido un placer charlar contigo, Demetri, cielito.

—Zorra... —Su voz sonó como un gorgoteo líquido.

—Gracias.

El vampiro tuvo el valor de sonreír; y fue una sonrisa dura, letal, totalmente aterradora.

—Me gustan las zorras. —Las palabras ya sonaban más claras. Era evidente que el proceso de curación era mucho más rápido de lo que ella había pensado.

Sin embargo, fue el tono siniestro y hambriento de su voz lo que la impactó. A aquel maldito y calenturiento vampiro le había gustado de verdad que lo acuchillara...

Mierda. Le dio la espalda y echó a correr. En cuanto acabara de curarse, saldría tras ella. Y en aquellos momentos le preocupaba menos ser asesinada que perder la cabeza y acabar seducida.

Edward la había hechizado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Creía que había aprendido a detectarlo, a captar la extraña sensación de desconexión entre la mente y la personalidad que había acompañado sus anteriores intentos. Sin embargo, esa vez no había sentido nada. En un momento dado estaba preocupada por los vampiros que cometían asesinatos en serie, y al siguiente estaba aferrada a él, intentando tragarse su lengua. Si no lo hubiera golpeado, se habría tragado otras cosas también, de eso estaba segura.

Se ruborizó.

Y no a causa de la furia, aunque también estaba allí. Sino por el deseo. Por la pasión. Tal vez no deseara a Demetri cuando estaba fuera de su alcance, pero seguía deseando al arcángel. Aquello la convertía en una posible candidata al manicomio, pero no excusaba en modo alguno lo que él había hecho.

Un instante después salió de la zona restringida de la Torre y se adentró en las atestadas calles de la ciudad, pero en lugar de aminorar el paso lo aceleró aún más.

Mientras corría, buscó en su bolsillo, sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó el código de emergencia.

—Necesito un rescate —jadeó tan pronto como alguien contestó—. Enviando localización. —Presionó el botón que activaba el localizador GPS y que transmitiría su posición a los ordenadores del Gremio hasta que lo desactivara. Porque no podía detenerse en un lugar. En el momento en que lo hiciera, se acabaría el juego.

Buscó un taxi con la mirada, pero, como era de esperar, no había ninguno a la vista.

Dos minutos más tarde, unos filamentos hambrientos serpentearon a su alrededor, buscando, acariciando. Una calidez voluptuosa se asentó en la boca de su estómago. Tras golpearse con fuerza en aquella parte de su cuerpo, respiró hondo una vez más y giró de manera brusca a la izquierda. Unos grandes almacenes de lujo aparecieron ante sus ojos, y al lado, la Guarida del Zombi, el club donde los vampiros se reunían con sus zorras.

Las imágenes de las escenas eróticas que había presenciado la noche anterior llenaron su mente.

Decadentes.

Sensuales.

Seductoras.

No eran zorras, sino personas adictas. Y lo peor era que no podía culparlas. Si

Edward conseguía meterse en su cama (algo que no ocurriría jamás, ya que pensaba cortarle las pelotas en cuanto tuviera oportunidad), lo más probable era que acabara deseándolo hasta el final de sus días. Furiosa, movió con fuerza los brazos y esquivó a un chico que iba con un monopatín.

—¡¿Dónde está el vampiro?! —gritó el chico, que saltó de su tabla, emocionado—. Colega...

¡Joder! Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y vio que Demetri la estaba alcanzando. La sangre de su camisa destacaba como una flor escarlata, pero tenía el cuello intacto y su apuesto rostro estaba impoluto. Volvió a girar la cabeza y se adentró entre el tráfico. Cruzó la carretera entre el bramido de las bocinas, las maldiciones y varios gritos frenéticos. Un turista empezó a hacer fotos. Genial. Seguro que conseguiría una imagen de ella siendo mordida por un vampiro justo antes de que Demetri la convirtiera en una imbécil suplicante a quien solo le importaba el sexo.

De repente, sintió el arma en la mano. Las dagas eran su arma favorita, pero si quería detener a aquel hijo de puta antes de que la alcanzara, tendría que dispararle en el corazón. Había una pequeña posibilidad de que lo matara si lo hacía, y si aquel lo ocurría, presentarían cargos contra ella. A menos, por supuesto, que pudiera demostrar que el vampiro tenía malas intenciones. Casi podía imaginárselo.

«Se lo juro, Señoría, él pretendía follarme hasta volverme loca, quería hacer que me gustara.»

Sí, eso serviría. Con la suerte que tenía, acabaría frente algún juez carroza que pensaba como su padre: que las mujeres no eran más que peones y que abrirse de piernas era su único talento. La furia burbujeó en su interior con una nueva y violenta sacudida. Estaba a punto de volverse, con el dedo del gatillo preparado, cuando una motocicleta frenó con un chirrido delante de ella. Era completamente negra, al igual que el casco y las ropas del que la conducía. Sin embargo, había una pequeña «G» dorada sobre el depósito de la gasolina.

Cambió de dirección y saltó sobre la parte trasera del asiento antes de aferrarse al conductor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La mano de Demetri le rozó el hombro cuando la moto se alejó a toda prisa. Bella se dio la vuelta y descubrió que el vampiro se encontraba junto a la acera, siguiéndola con la mirada. Y el tío tuvo el valor de lanzarle un beso.

Edward cerró la puerta de la habitación negra. Por un segundo, permaneció en medio de aquella absoluta falta de luz y consideró lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lauren se había alejado por completo de la humanidad.

Lo que había ocurrido entre Bella y él era muy humano, muy real.

Apretó la mandíbula, a sabiendas de que no tenía otra opción; no tenía una madre como Caliane. Si aquello era el comienzo de algún tipo de degeneración...

Caminó por instinto hacia el centro de la estancia y concentró sus habilidades angelicales para convertirlas en un rayo brillante situado dentro de su cuerpo. Al igual que el glamour, aquello era algo que solo un arcángel podía hacer. Sin embargo, a diferencia del glamour, exigía un alto precio. Durante las doce horas siguientes, se encontraría en estado Silente, gobernado por una parte de su cerebro que jamás había conocido la compasión y que nunca lo haría.

Por esa razón casi nunca utilizaba aquella forma de comunicación. Porque después se convertía en algo mucho más cercano al monstruo que moraba en su corazón, en el corazón de todos los arcángeles. El poder era una droga, y no solo corrompía... También destruía. Había sido durante uno de esos períodos Silentes cuando había castigado al vampiro que había acabado en Times Square.

El castigo había sido innegociable. No obstante, el Silencio de su interior lo había convertido en algo casi diabólico. Desde entonces, Edward siempre se aseguraba de que en su agenda no hubiera nada que pudiera volverlo destructivo durante esos períodos.

El problema era que, una vez que se volvía frío, veía las cosas bajo una luz diferente y podía cambiar de opinión.

Aun así, debía hacerlo.

Concentrado y dispuesto, extendió al máximo sus alas. Las puntas rozaban las paredes de la estancia y podía sentir la oscuridad de los muros en la garganta. La mayoría de los humanos y de los vampiros creían que las alas de los ángeles no tenían sensibilidad salvo en la zona que se arqueaba sobre los hombros. Se equivocaban. Una de las rarezas de la biología de su raza era que un ángel era plenamente consciente de cualquier contacto en sus alas, ya fuera en la parte central o en la misma punta.

En ese momento se empapó de la oscuridad, como si fuera un poder. Aunque no lo era. El poder procedía de su interior, pero la falta de estímulos (una especie de privación sensorial) amplificaba su conciencia de aquel poder hasta niveles increíbles.

Primero fue como un murmullo en la sangre, luego se transformó en una sinfonía, y después en un atronador crescendo que llenó las venas, estiró los tendones hasta un punto insoportable y lo encendió desde dentro. Fue en aquel instante, justo antes de que el estallido interno lo dejara aturdido durante horas, cuando elevó las manos y descargó su poder sobre la pared que tenía delante.

Impactó contra el muro antes de licuarse y formar un charco de aguas agitadas que no reflejaba más que sus negras profundidades. Con rapidez, antes de que el poder se volviera incontrolable y se introdujera de nuevo en su cuerpo, lo convirtió en un patrón de búsqueda dirigido a Lauren. Aquella habilidad para comunicarse a grandes distancias procedía de la misma raíz que sus dones mentales, pero a diferencia de estos últimos, era tan potente que precisaba un recipiente que la contuviera. Las paredes de aquella habitación proporcionaban un recipiente de lo más efectivo, pero también podía utilizar otros objetos y superficies en un momento de necesidad.

Si hubiera intentado realizar ese tipo de comunicación (con la otra parte del mundo) utilizando solo su mente, lo más probable habría sido que hubiera destrozado varias partes de su cerebro y del edificio en el proceso. Delante de él, la agitación del líquido disminuyó antes de detenerse por completo. La superficie se convirtió en un cristal negro. En su interior había un rostro familiar, y solo ese rostro. La búsqueda había sido muy específica: no le mostraría nada que no fuera Lauren.

—Edward... —dijo ella con abierta sorpresa—. ¿Te arriesgas a utilizar tanto poder cuando Aro se encuentra en tu misma región?

—Era necesario. Para cuando él degenere hasta la siguiente etapa, yo ya habré recuperado por completo las fuerzas.

Ella hizo un lento asentimiento.

—Sí, todavía no ha cruzado la frontera final, ¿verdad?

—Cuando lo haga, lo sabremos. —Todo el mundo lo sabría. Todo el mundo oiría los gritos—. Necesito hacerte una pregunta.

Sus ojos eran insondables cuando lo miraron, tan claros que el iris apenas se distinguía del blanco del ojo.

—Hay un monstruo en el interior de todos nosotros, Edward. Algunos sobrevivirán, otros se vendrán abajo. Tú aún no te has venido abajo.

—He perdido el control de mi mente —le dijo, sin cuestionar cómo sabía lo que sabía. Lauren era más fantasma que humana, una sombra que se movía sin problemas entre mundos que ninguno de los demás había atisbado jamás.

—Es la evolución —susurró ella con una sonrisa que no era una sonrisa—. Sin cambios, nos convertiríamos en polvo.

Edward no sabía si estaba hablando de él o de ella misma.

—Si sigo perdiendo el control, no serviré de nada como arcángel —dijo—. La toxina...

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Flagelo. —Hizo un gesto con la mano y

Edward pudo ver sus arrugas. Ella era el único ángel que mostraba esas pequeñas marcas de envejecimiento, y parecía deleitarse con ellas—. Lo que estás experimentando es algo completamente diferente.

—¿De qué se trata? —Se preguntó si Lauren mentía, si alargaba la conversación con la intención de debilitarlo. No sería la primera vez que dos arcángeles se habían puesto de acuerdo para derrocar a un tercero—. ¿O acaso no sabes nada y solo juegas a ser una diosa?

Vio hielo en aquellos ojos ciegos, vestigios de una emoción tan distinta que no se parecía a ninguna de las conocidas.

—Soy una diosa. Tengo la vida y la muerte en mis manos. —Su cabello empezó a agitarse con aquel viento fantasmagórico que solo ella podía generar—. Puedo destruir miles de vidas con un mero pensamiento.

—La muerte no convierte a nadie en un dios; de lo contrario, Jessica estaría a tu lado en estos momentos. —La Reina de las Serpientes, de los Venenos, dejaba un rastro de cadáveres a su paso. Nadie le llevaba la contraria a Jessica. Hacerlo era estar muerto.

Lauren se encogió de hombros, un gesto humano muy extraño en ella.

—Jessica no es más que una niñita estúpida. La muerte es tan solo la mitad de la ecuación. Una diosa no solo debe quitar la vida... también debe darla.

Edward la miró, sintió la insidiosa belleza de sus palabras y supo con certeza lo que antes solo había sospechado: Lauren había conseguido un nuevo poder, un poder del que se hablaba en susurros y nunca se consideraba real.

—¿Puedes despertar a los muertos? —Despertar, no vivir; no estarían vivos.

Aunque caminarían, hablarían y no se pudrirían.

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa.

—Estamos hablando de ti, Edward. ¿No te preocupa que utilice tu problema para destruirte?

—Me parece que Nueva York te interesa muy poco.

Ella se echó a reír, un sonido frío que recordaba a algo siniestro y luminoso a un mismo tiempo.

—Eres inteligente. Mucho más inteligente que los otros. Te diré lo que necesitas saber: no has perdido el control.

—He obligado a una mujer a desearme. —Su tono era furioso—. Puede que a Marcus no le parezca gran cosa, pero a mí sí. —El otro arcángel gobernaba la mayor parte del norte de África. Si veía a una mujer que deseaba, la tomaba sin más—.

¿Qué es eso sino una total pérdida de control?

—Había dos personas en esa habitación.

Durante unos instantes, Edward no entendió lo que quería decir. Cuando lo hizo, se le heló la sangre.

—¿Ella tiene la capacidad de influir sobre mí? —No había estado bajo el control de ninguna criatura desde que escapó de las tiernas atenciones de Isis, siglos atrás.

—¿La matarías si así fuera?

Había matado a Isis... Había sido la única forma de librarse de un ángel muy poderoso con la peligrosa inclinación a mantenerlo prisionero. También había matado a otros.

—Sí —respondió, pero una parte de él no lo tenía tan claro.

«¿Es que te ponen las violaciones o qué?»

El impacto de aquellas palabras aún reverberaba en la noche interminable que él llamaba su alma. Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Lauren.

—Si me estaba controlando, no era consciente de ello. —De lo contrario, no lo habría acusado de violación.

—¿Estás seguro?

La miró fijamente. No estaba de humor para jueguecitos.

Eso logró que la sonrisa de Lauren se hiciera más amplia.

—Sí, eres inteligente. Es cierto, tu pequeña cazadora no tiene el poder de someter a un arcángel para que este cumpla sus deseos. ¿Te sorprende que supiera de quién se trataba?

—Tienes espías en mi Torre, igual que tienes espías en todas partes.

—¿Y tú tienes espías en mi hogar? —preguntó en un tono afilado como una hoja de afeitar.

Edward levantó un escudo para protegerse de su lacerante poder.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que los demás piensan. —Su mirada se llenó de recelo, aunque empezó a utilizar un lenguaje mucho menos formal.

Edward se habría dado de patadas por haber cometido aquel error, aunque sabía que aquello formaba parte del modus operandi de Lauren. Si uno debía hablar con ella, tenía que hacerlo así, si no como un igual, al menos con la intensidad suficiente para poner las cosas interesantes.

—Si no fueras una mujer, diría que necesitas comprobar quién tiene el miembro más grande.

Ella se echó a reír, pero el sonido fue algo... apagado.

—Bueno, ya descubrí que el tuyo era el más grande cuando todavía me interesaban esas cosas. —Hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano—. Habrías sido un buen amante. —Sus labios adoptaron una curva sensual mientras la sombra de un recuerdo llenaba el brillo gélido de sus ojos—. ¿Alguna vez has danzado con un ángel en pleno vuelo?

Los recuerdos golpearon a Edward como un puñetazo. Sí, había danzado. Pero no había sido placentero. Sin embargo, no dijo nada; se limitó a observar y a escuchar, a sabiendas de que en aquella obra, él era el público.

—En una ocasión tuve un amante que hacía que me sintiera humana. —Parpadeó con rapidez—. Extraordinario, ¿no te parece?

Edward pensó en qué clase de joven habría sido Zhou Lauren, y descubrió que no le gustaba la respuesta.

—¿Él todavía sigue contigo? —preguntó para guardar las formas.

—Hice que lo mataran. Un arcángel jamás puede ser humano. —Su rostro se transformó, se hizo cada vez menos real. Era como una caricatura de los rasgos angelicales, formada por una piel fina como el papel situada sobre unos huesos que brillaban desde el interior—. Hay algunos humanos (uno de cada quinientos mil, quizá) que nos convierten en algo diferente a lo que somos. Las barreras caen, los fuegos se encienden y las mentes se mezclan.

Edward permaneció en silencio.

—Debes matarla. —Sus pupilas se habían extendido hasta devorar el iris; sus ojos eran llamas negras y su rostro, una máscara esquelética ardiente—. Hasta que lo hagas, jamás sabrás con certeza cuándo volverán a caer las barreras.

—¿Y si no la mato?

—En ese caso, ella te matará a ti. Te convertirá en mortal.


	15. Capítulo 12

Jacob detuvo la motocicleta en el interior del cuartel general del Gremio. Se quitó el casco y lo colgó en la parte derecha del manillar.

—Llevas una vida de lo más interesante, Isabella.

Ella frotó la mejilla contra la trenza que caía sobre la espalda masculina, demasiado contenta con él para decirle que dejara de usar ese estúpido nombre. No era su nombre (vale, tal vez lo fuera en su certificado de nacimiento), y además hacía que pareciera un centenar de años mayor. Según Jacob, estaba borracha la noche que le confesó su nombre secreto. En opinión de Bella, era mucho más probable que él hubiera pirateado alguna base de datos y hubiera robado la información.

Él estiró el brazo hacia atrás y le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo.

—¿Voy a tener suerte esta noche?

—Ya te gustaría. —Con una sonrisa, le apartó la mano de un golpe y se bajó de la moto.

El increíble rostro de su amigo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Con pómulos altos, una piel de color cobre-dorado heredada de sus ancestros cherokee y unos ojos verdes irlandeses (procedentes de algún antepasado que pasó una breve estancia en una colonia penal australiana), era lo bastante guapo para recrearse con cada poro de su cuerpo.

Era casi una lástima que solo fueran amigos. Casi.

—La noche que me acueste contigo, te aseguro que llorarás como un bebé. Jacob abrió los ojos de par en par mientras bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Sé que te van los cuchillos... pero ¿también en la cama? ¿No es llevar las cosas un poco lejos?

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—En el mismo instante en que nos acostáramos, dejaríamos de ser amigos. Y llorarías, cariñín. —Era un alivio hacer algo tan normal como bromear con Jacob.

Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Sobreviviré. —Sabía muy bien que en realidad él no deseaba fastidiar su amistad. Y en el momento en el que el sexo se metiera por medio, eso sería justo lo que ocurriría. A Jacob no se le daba muy bien la intimidad. Puede que no se hubiera acostado con él, pero lo conocía muchísimo mejor que su novia—. Y da gracias que no vaya a decirle a Nyree que me estás tirando los tejos.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de su compañero.

—Me ha dejado.

—Mira, eso sí que es una novedad. Por lo general eres tú quien corta y sale pitando.

—Dijo que yo tenía problemas con los compromisos. —Estrechó la cintura de

Bella para resaltar sus palabras—. ¿De dónde coño ha sacado algo así?

—Oye, Jacob... —Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—... tu relación más larga, sin tener en cuenta la que mantienes conmigo o con Rosalie, ha sido la de Nyree, y ¿cuánto ha durado? ¿Ocho semanas? Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién cojones necesita los compromisos? Lo pasamos bien. Da igual, encontraré a alguien con quien darme un revolcón. Las tías se me tiran al cuello en cuanto entro en un bar.

A pesar de sus propios problemas (un trabajo que significaba una muerte segura, un vampiro calenturiento y un arcángel superpoderoso), Bella notó que su atención se centraba en otras cosas.

—Vaya, el infierno se ha congelado sin que me dé cuenta... Esa chica te importa.

Él dejó caer el brazo.

—Le permití dejar cosas en mi casa. Mierdas de chicas.

Algo que, según asumía Bella, era para él como una especie de certificado de matrimonio.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que «¿Y?»?

Al ver que aquella línea de interrogatorio no la llevaría a ningún sitio, cambió de táctica.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Salir por ahí y encontrar un polvo fácil?

—¿Qué pasa, ahora eres la encarnación de la moralidad?

Sus músculos protestaron cuando se encogió de hombros, amenazando con recordarle por qué tenía agujetas.

—Oye, a mí me da igual que Nyree y tú hayáis decidido buscar nuevos compañeros de cama.

La piel de Jacob se puso blanca como la leche.

—Si deja que algún cabrón le ponga la mano encima, ese tío cantará como una soprano durante el resto de su miserable vida.

—Pues quizá debas dejar que Nyree lo sepa. —Bella decidió que aquello era lo más parecido a un consejo que podía permitirse en esos momentos. Había llegado la hora de volver a retomar su pesadilla vital—. Ahora aparta ese culito tan mono de ahí.

Tenemos que hablar con Rosalie.

—Viene de camino —dijo él mientras se acomodaba en la moto con una elegancia que habría hecho babear a muchas mujeres—. Cuando has llamado para solicitar ayuda, me ha dicho que moviera el culo y me asegurara de mantenerte oculta hasta que ella supiera lo que ocurre.

Bella recordó que Rosalie había insinuado que había espías en el Gremio. Espías de

Edward. Apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

—Odio a los hombres.

Jacob se apoyó en el respaldo con una expresión imperturbable.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella sabía que si se lo contaba, querría acompañarla a cazar al arcángel. Lo consideraba un «amigo ocasional» porque a veces no dejaban de pelearse, pero a la hora de la verdad, Jacob siempre estaba a su lado. No obstante, aquella era una guerra privada.

—Asuntos personales —respondió justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció Rosalie.

Su amiga salió a paso rápido. Era una mujer menuda, con la piel del color de la canela y unos enormes ojos castaños, enmarcados por una cabellera negra con un flequillo recto y las puntas rizadas en la nuca. Su ceñido traje borgoña y la camisa de encaje le daban el aspecto de una ejecutiva, pero tenía los pies enfundados en lo que parecían unos tacones de doce centímetros.

—Hueles como si hubieras estado corriendo una maratón —le dijo a Bella a modo de saludo—. Y tú... —Echó una mirada a Jacob—... pareces un desecho de un espectáculo de motos.

—¡Oye! —Jacob parecía ofendido—. Quiero que sepas que soy un motero diplomado.

Rosalie pasó por alto su comentario y clavó una mirada penetrante en Bella.

—Bell's, cielo, haz el favor de explicarme por qué la oficina se ha visto desbordada por llamadas sobre (y cito literalmente) —Dobló los dedos en el aire para reproducir unas comillas—: «Un vampiro furioso suelto, una maníaca lanzadora de cuchillos y...» (ay, esta es mi parte favorita) ¡«Una asesina con una pistola»!

—Puedo explicártelo.

Rosalie cruzó los brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del zapato.

—¿Explicarme por qué no solo mostraste en público un cuchillo sino también una pistola? Espero que en realidad no hayas utilizado ninguno de ellos sin autorización, porque si la SPV se entera de esto, estamos jodidos.

Bella se frotó la nuca.

—Era una emergencia. El tipo intentaba convertirme en su compañera de cama.

Lo rechacé. Y empezó a perseguirme.

Jacob ahogó un acceso de tos que se parecía muchísimo a una risotada.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que no? Es algo que siempre ha funcionado bastante bien.

Ella lo miró con furia antes de volver a poner los ojos en Rosalie.

—Sabes que de no ser por algo así, jamás habría sacado la pistola.

Rosalie levantó una mano.

—¿Cómo «rechazaste» su oferta exactamente?

—Le rebané la garganta.

El silencio del garaje solo se vio interrumpido por el goteo del agua en algún lugar del fondo. Rosalie se limitó a mirarla. Y lo mismo hizo Jacob. Aunque luego, el imbécil empezó a reírse como un histérico. Rió con tanta fuerza que se cayó de la moto y aterrizó sobre el suelo de cemento del garaje. Y ni siquiera aquello lo detuvo.

Bella le habría dado una patada, pero lo más probable era que él aprovechara aquella oportunidad para derribarla y retenerla junto a él.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te haga lo mismo a ti.

Jacob intentó dejar de reírse. Sin éxito.

—Maldita sea, Bell's... ¡Eres increíble!

—Lo que eres —murmuró Rosalie— es un imán para los problemas.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Bella para tratar de defenderse.

Rosalie alzó la mano de nuevo y luego empezó a contar con los dedos.

—Por tu culpa, tengo mensajes en el teléfono del gobernador y del puñetero presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. —Bajó el primer dedo—. Por tu culpa la mitad de Nueva York cree que hay un vampiro salvaje suelto. —Otro dedo—. Por tu culpa... ¡tengo tres canas más!

Bella sonrió al oír aquello último.

—Yo también te quiero.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y salvó la distancia que las separaba para darle un abrazo de oso. Después de tantos años de amistad, tenían la cuestión de la estatura resuelta.

Bella se inclinaba, Rosalie se ponía de puntillas y asunto solucionado. Cuando se apartaron, se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Estás metida en un lío, Bell's?

Bella se mordió los labios y echó un vistazo al rostro serio de Jacob antes de volver a mirar a su amiga.

—Algo así. Edward y yo hemos tenido un pequeño... desacuerdo. —No estaba segura de por qué no se había puesto a sus pies. Tal vez fuera porque la aterraba lo que podía hacerles a sus amigos... porque, cazadores o no, no eran rival para un arcángel. O quizá fuera por un motivo aún más peligroso—. Y, por lo visto, Demitri piensa que eso me convierte en una presa fácil.

—¿El vampiro? —Intentó aclarar Rosalie—. ¿El jefe de seguridad de Edward?

—Sí. —Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No vais a creéroslo, chicos: cuando le abrí la garganta, el tío se puso cachondo. Cree que soy lo más sexy después de un helado de sangre.

—No existen los helados de sangre. —Por supuesto, el comentario había sido de Jacob.

—¡Pues a eso voy! —Exclamó Bella al tiempo que alzaba las manos—. ¡Yo no sé nada sobre las mierdas raras de los vampiros!

—Vale, esto no es tan malo como pensaba —murmuró Rosalie—. ¿Crees que él presentará una queja a la SPV?

Bella recordó el beso que le había lanzado.

—No. Se lo está pasando demasiado bien.

—Eso es bueno para el Gremio, pero no tanto para ti. —Rosalie empezó a dar golpecitos con la punta del pie una vez más—. Está bien, te encerrarás en los Sótanos hasta que puedas ponerte en contacto con Edward y consigas que meta en cintura a Demitri. Entretanto, Jacob se encargará del enamorado...

—No —la interrumpió Bella. Jacob se puso en pie y se sacudió la parte trasera de los pantalones.

—¿Crees que no puedo con él? —Había un tono duro en su voz.

—No seas tan machito —replicó ella—. Tiene esa cosa de la esencia a su favor. —Y Jacob era un cazador nato. No tan fuerte como Bella, pero lo suficiente como para ser vulnerable.

Otro silencio. Rosalie paseó la vista entre Bella y Jacob.

—Vale, nuevo plan: haré que Hilda se encargue del Señor Vampiro si él vuelve a aparecer.

Hilda era humana. También podía levantar un coche tumbada en un banco de abdominales y era uno de los pocos individuos inmunes a todos los poderes vampíricos.

—Joder... —Jacob se dio la vuelta y les dio la espalda mientras soltaba una retahíla de juramentos que habrían desprendido la pintu ra de las paredes... si hubieran estado pintadas, claro—. Ya que por lo visto aquí no sirvo de nada, me voy a emborrachar.

Bella colocó una mano sobre los músculos rígidos de su hombro.

—Claro que sirves para algo, pero eres un guaperas que está como un tren, y no tengo claro si Demitri juega a dos bandas o no. No me castigues por querer proteger a un amigo. Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar.

—No eres tú a quien tendieron una emboscada aromática y despertó desnudo y con mordiscos por todo el puto cuerpo.

Lo cierto era que Bella no había esperado que sacara a relucir aquel incidente.

Jamás lo había hecho con anterioridad. Quizá la tal Nyree fuera incluso mejor para él de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—Eso es verdad —murmuró—. Sí, será mejor que no vayas a ver a Nyree estando de tan mal humor. Podrías hacerle daño. Ve a emborracharte. —Jacob soltó el aire de los pulmones con un siseo—. Además, lo más probable es que ella haya salido. —Bella le dijo a Rosalie «Cállate» con los labios cuando su amiga hizo ademán de intervenir—. Como está cabreada contigo, lo más seguro es que se haya tomado unos días libres en el trabajo de... ¿En qué me dijiste que trabajaba?

—Es bibliotecaria.

¿Jacob salía con una bibliotecaria?

—Apuesto a que ha aprovechado la oportunidad para ponerse algo sexy...

Jacob se movió tan deprisa que Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo cuando salió a toda velocidad del garaje. Dio unas palmadas para sacudirse las manos.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. —Y aquello era algo bueno, ya que no sabía hasta dónde habría podido llegar con lo de la bibliotecaria sexy.

—¿Va en serio con ella? —Rosalie parecía atónita—. Quiero decir... ¿la quiere para algo más que una relación sexual?

—Sí. —Bella enganchó los pulgares en las trabillas de los pantalones vaqueros y empezó a mecerse sobre los talones—. No me gustan los Sótanos.

—Qué pena... —En aquellos momentos, Rosalie se había convertido de nuevo en la directora del Gremio—. No pienso perder a mi mejor cazadora (y no le cuentes a Jacob que he dicho eso) a manos de un vampiro cachondo. Métete en el ascensor.

Bella entró con Rosalie y luego abrió el panel que ocultaba un teclado auxiliar. Tras introducir el código del escondite secreto existente en todos los edificios del Gremio, volvió a colocar el panel en su lugar.

—¿Es cierto que en Los Ángeles tienen escondrijos en el hueco del ascensor?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

—Son cubículos pequeños... Están conectados entre sí, pero son bastante estrechos. Lo nuestro es mejor.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar una red subterránea tan antigua que databa del primer Gremio norteamericano... y esa era en parte la razón por la que Nueva York servía de asiento permanente para el director del Gremio y, en consecuencia, como cuartel general para todo el Gremio en Estados Unidos.

—Tal vez lo nuestro sea mejor —dijo Bella mientras salía—, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que ellos no tienen que vérselas con bichos carnívoros con predilección por la carne humana. —Los pilares de sostén del edificio que tenía delante eran inmensos, pero, hasta donde se veía, por debajo solo había una capa de polvo. Incluso en el caso de que alguien no autorizado consiguiera llegar hasta allí abajo, lo más probable era que se rindiera antes de descubrir la verdad.

—Los cazadores de vampiros duros de verdad se comen a los bichos para desayunar. —Las palabras de Rosalie eran frívolas, pero su expresión era seria—. ¿Estás bien? Tengo que volver arriba y poner en marcha las medidas necesarias para minimizar los daños.

Bella asintió y metió la mano entre las puertas del ascensor para evitar que se cerrasen.

—¿Has dicho que tenías un mensaje del presidente? —Era un intento de aplacar la gélida neblina de miedo que había enturbiado su mente sin previo aviso, como si una parte primitiva de ella reaccionara ante algo que todavía no comprendía.

Rosalie asintió.

—Ha visto las noticias... Quería saber si debía preocuparse por una oleada de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

—Un tipo nervioso.

Rosalie respondió con un resoplido.

—¿Eres consciente de cuántos vampiros te están buscando? Quédate aquí abajo y arregla las cosas con Edward (no me puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso) tan pronto como sea posible.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Bella se quedó sumida en una oscuridad total.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería volver a hablar con Edward. Había pensado que...

Lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía lo que había pensado.

De manera instintiva su mano se cerró de repente cuando recordó la forma en que Edward la había obligado a cortarse. Y apenas veinticuatro horas después de eso, había empezado a desearlo físicamente. Frunció los labios. Tal vez aquel cabrón hubiera estado jugueteando con su mente desde el principio y la hubiera dejado creer que era libre cuando en realidad bailaba al son que él marcaba.

—Lo que lo convierte a él en un arcángel y a mí en una idiota —dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba diez pasos a la izquierda.

Después se agachó a tientas hasta la base de la columna que había allí. Unos minutos más tarde había conseguido desenterrar (literalmente) el cajón oculto de linternas impermeables. Tras asegurarse de que la que había cogido funcionaba, pasó unos minutos más volviendo a enterrar el cajón para el siguiente cazador, y luego comenzó a avanzar sobre el cemento, el metal y la jungla terrestre.

Tardó diez minutos en llegar a la entrada de los Sótanos. Venía a ser la idea que tiene un yonqui de una puerta: desvencijada, llena de grafitis y de agujeros. Pero ella sabía que aquella puerta estaba respaldada por veinte centímetros de acero macizo.

Iluminó con la linterna lo que parecía un teclado viejo y estropeado, y luego introdujo el código.

«Bienvenida, Bella.»

El mensaje parpadeó en la diminuta pantalla un segundo antes de que un escáner de retina se deslizara hacia fuera desde la parte superior. Bella colocó el ojo delante y dos minutos más tarde ya estaba dentro. Pero eso solo significaba que había logrado superar el primer obstáculo. Aquel refugio estaba diseñado para resistir incluso en el caso de que un cazador se viera obligado a llevar a un enemigo al interior.

Se quedó de pie en el cubículo de acero y esperó a que Vivek le diera acceso a la segunda puerta. Fue escaneada por varios rayos láser en el momento en que atravesó el umbral. Todas sus armas fueron detectadas, y también la ausencia de cualquier tipo de arma química o biológica.

—Barev, Bella.

Las palabras salieron de los altavoces ocultos.

—Barev, Vivek. ¿Qué tiempo hace en Armenia estos días? —Al encargado de los

Sótanos le gustaban los idiomas. Con el tiempo, se había convertido en un juego de acertijos descubrir el origen de los saludos que utilizaba.

—Algo nuboso, con un tres por ciento de posibilidades de lluvia.

Bella avanzó por el pasillo principal con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué maléficos planes tienes hoy para mí, oh, Gran Conocedor de Todas las Cosas?

Vivek se echó a reír, a salvo en la pequeña sala a prueba de inundaciones, de terremotos (y probablemente a prueba del fin del mundo) que se encontraba en la parte central de los Sótanos.

—Jugaremos al Scrabble.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, todavía me debes trescientos pavos.

—Pero solo porque hiciste trampas. —Había un leve matiz mezquino en su voz, pero así era Vivek. Vivía allí abajo veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana.

«Allí arriba no soy nada, solo una carga. Aquí abajo soy el rey.»

Eso no podía discutírselo. Vivek lo controlaba todo en los Sótanos.

—Dame unos minutos para ducharme. —Edward no era un vampiro, pero su intensa esencia masculina estaba grabada a fuego en su cerebro, en su cuerpo, en todos los poros de su piel. ¡Y quería que desapareciera!


	16. Capítulo 13

Jacob detuvo la motocicleta en el interior del cuartel general del Gremio. Se quitó el casco y lo colgó en la parte derecha del manillar.

—Llevas una vida de lo más interesante, Isabella.

Ella frotó la mejilla contra la trenza que caía sobre la espalda masculina, demasiado contenta con él para decirle que dejara de usar ese estúpido nombre. No era su nombre vale, tal vez lo fuera en su certificado de nacimiento, y además hacía que pareciera un centenar de años mayor. Según Jacob, estaba borracha la noche que le confesó su nombre secreto. En opinión de Elena, era mucho más probable que él hubiera pirateado alguna base de datos y hubiera robado la información.

Él estiró el brazo hacia atrás y le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo.

—¿Voy a tener suerte esta noche?

—Ya te gustaría—Con una sonrisa, le apartó la mano de un golpe y se bajó de la moto.

El increíble rostro de su amigo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Con pómulos altos, una piel de color cobre-dorado heredada de sus ancestros cherokee y unos ojos verdes irlandeses (procedentes de algún antepasado que pasó una breve estancia en una colonia penal australiana), era lo bastante guapo para recrearse con cada poro de su cuerpo.

Era casi una lástima que solo fueran amigos. Casi.

—La noche que me acueste contigo, te aseguro que llorarás como un bebé.

Jacob abrió los ojos de par en par mientras bajaba la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Sé que te van los cuchillos... pero ¿también en la cama? ¿No es llevar las cosas un poco lejos?

Elena se inclinó hacia delante y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—En el mismo instante en que nos acostáramos, dejaríamos de ser amigos. Y llorarías, cariñín—Era un alivio hacer algo tan normal como bromear con Jacob.

Él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes.

—Sobreviviré —Sabía muy bien que en realidad él no deseaba fastidiar su amistad. Y en el momento en el que el sexo se metiera por medio, eso sería justo lo que ocurriría. A Jacob no se le daba muy bien la intimidad. Puede que no se hubiera acostado con él, pero lo conocía muchísimo mejor que su novia—. Y da gracias que no vaya a decirle a Nyree que me estás tirando los tejos.

Una sombra atravesó el rostro de su compañero.

—Me ha dejado.

—Mira, eso sí que es una novedad. Por lo general eres tú quien corta y sale pitando.

—Dijo que yo tenía problemas con los compromisos—Estrechó la cintura de Elena para resaltar sus palabras—. ¿De dónde coño ha sacado algo así?

—Oye, Jacob... —Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—... tu relación más larga, sin tener en cuenta la que mantienes conmigo o con Rosalie, ha sido la de Nyree, y ¿cuánto ha durado? ¿Ocho semanas?

Jacob frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién cojones necesita los compromisos? Lo pasamos bien. Da igual, encontraré a alguien con quien darme un revolcón. Las tías se me tiran al cuello en cuanto entro en un bar.

A pesar de sus propios problemas (un trabajo que significaba una muerte segura, un vampiro calenturiento y un arcángel superpoderoso), Elena notó que su atención se centraba en otras cosas.

—Vaya, el infierno se ha congelado sin que me dé cuenta... Esa chica te importa.

Él dejó caer el brazo.

—Le permití dejar cosas en mi casa. Mierdas de chicas.

Algo que, según asumía Elena, era para él como una especie de certificado de matrimonio.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que «¿Y?»?

Al ver que aquella línea de interrogatorio no la llevaría a ningún sitio, cambió de táctica.

—¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Salir por ahí y encontrar un polvo fácil?

—¿Qué pasa, ahora eres la encarnación de la moralidad?

Sus músculos protestaron cuando se encogió de hombros, amenazando con recordarle por qué tenía agujetas.

—Oye, a mí me da igual que Nyree y tú hayáis decidido buscar nuevos compañeros de cama.

La piel de Jacob se puso blanca como la leche.

—Si deja que algún cabrón le ponga la mano encima, ese tío cantará como una soprano durante el resto de su miserable vida.

—Pues quizá debas dejar que Nyree lo sepa. —Elena decidió que aquello era lo más parecido a un consejo que podía permitirse en esos momentos. Había llegado la hora de volver a retomar su pesadilla vital—. Ahora aparta ese culito tan mono de ahí.

Tenemos que hablar con Rosalie.

—Viene de camino —dijo él mientras se acomodaba en la moto con una elegancia que habría hecho babear a muchas mujeres—. Cuando has llamado para solicitar ayuda, me ha dicho que moviera el culo y me asegurara de mantenerte oculta hasta que ella supiera lo que ocurre.

Elena recordó que Rosalie había insinuado que había espías en el Gremio. Espías de

Edward. Apretó las manos hasta convertirlas en puños.

—Odio a los hombres.

Jacob se apoyó en el respaldo con una expresión imperturbable.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Elena sabía que si se lo contaba, querría acompañarla a cazar al arcángel. Lo consideraba un «amigo ocasional» porque a veces no dejaban de pelearse, pero a la hora de la verdad, Jacob siempre estaba a su lado. No obstante, aquella era una guerra privada.

—Asuntos personales —respondió justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció Rosalie.

Su amiga salió a paso rápido. Era una mujer menuda, con la piel del color de la canela y unos enormes ojos castaños, enmarcados por una cabellera negra con un flequillo recto y las puntas rizadas en la nuca. Su ceñido traje borgoña y la camisa de encaje le daban el aspecto de una ejecutiva, pero tenía los pies enfundados en lo que parecían unos tacones de doce centímetros.

—Hueles como si hubieras estado corriendo una maratón —le dijo a Elena a modo de saludo—. Y tú... —Echó una mirada a Jacob—... pareces un desecho de un espectáculo de motos.

—¡Oye! —Jacob parecía ofendido—. Quiero que sepas que soy un motero diplomado.

Rosalie pasó por alto su comentario y clavó una mirada penetrante en Elena.

—Bell, cielo, haz el favor de explicarme por qué la oficina se ha visto desbordada por llamadas sobre y cito literalmente —Dobló los dedos en el aire para reproducir unas comillas—: «Un vampiro furioso suelto, una maníaca lanzadora de cuchillos y...» ay, esta es mi parte favorita ¡«Una asesina con una pistola»!

—Puedo explicártelo.

Rosalie cruzó los brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del zapato.

—¿Explicarme por qué no solo mostraste en público un cuchillo sino también una pistola? Espero que en realidad no hayas utilizado ninguno de ellos sin autorización, porque si la SPV se entera de esto, estamos jodidos.

Elena se frotó la nuca.

—Era una emergencia. El tipo intentaba convertirme en su compañera de cama. Lo rechacé. Y empezó a perseguirme.

Jacob ahogó un acceso de tos que se parecía muchísimo a una risotada.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que no? Es algo que siempre ha funcionado bastante bien.

Ella lo miró con furia antes de volver a poner los ojos en Rosalie.

—Sabes que de no ser por algo así, jamás habría sacado la pistola.

Rosalie levantó una mano.

—¿Cómo «rechazaste» su oferta exactamente?

—Le rebané la garganta.

El silencio del garaje solo se vio interrumpido por el goteo del agua en algún lugar del fondo. Rosalie se limitó a mirarla. Y lo mismo hizo Jacob. Aunque luego, el imbécil empezó a reírse como un histérico. Rió con tanta fuerza que se cayó de la moto y aterrizó sobre el suelo de cemento del garaje. Y ni siquiera aquello lo detuvo.

Elena le habría dado una patada, pero lo más probable era que él aprovechara aquella oportunidad para derribarla y retenerla junto a él.

—Cierra la boca si no quieres que te haga lo mismo a ti.

Jacob intentó dejar de reírse. Sin éxito.

—Maldita sea, Bell... ¡Eres increíble!

—Lo que eres —murmuró Rosalie— es un imán para los problemas.

—Yo... —empezó a decir Elena para tratar de defenderse.

Rosalie alzó la mano de nuevo y luego empezó a contar con los dedos.

—Por tu culpa, tengo mensajes en el teléfono del gobernador y del puñetero presidente de los Estados Unidos de América. —Bajó el primer dedo—. Por tu culpa la mitad de Nueva York cree que hay un vampiro salvaje suelto. —Otro dedo—. Por tu culpa... ¡tengo tres canas más!

Elena sonrió al oír aquello último.

—Yo también te quiero.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y salvó la distancia que las separaba para darle un abrazo de oso. Después de tantos años de amistad, tenían la cuestión de la estatura resuelta.

Elena se inclinaba, Rosalie se ponía de puntillas y asunto solucionado. Cuando se apartaron, se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Estás metida en un lío, Bell?

Elena se mordió los labios y echó un vistazo al rostro serio de Jacob antes de volver a mirar a su amiga.

—Algo así. Edward y yo hemos tenido un pequeño... desacuerdo. —No estaba segura de por qué no se había puesto a sus pies. Tal vez fuera porque la aterraba lo que podía hacerles a sus amigos... porque, cazadores o no, no eran rival para un arcángel. O quizá fuera por un motivo aún más peligroso—. Y, por lo visto, Demetri piensa que eso me convierte en una presa fácil.

—¿El vampiro? —intentó aclarar Rosalie—. ¿El jefe de seguridad de Edward?

—Sí—Se pasó una mano por el pelo—. No vais a creerselo, chicos: cuando le abrí la garganta, el tío se puso cachondo. Cree que soy lo más sexy después de un helado de sangre.

—No existen los helados de sangre—Por supuesto, el comentario había sido de Jacob.

—¡Pues a eso voy! —exclamó Elena al tiempo que alzaba las manos—. ¡Yo no sé nada sobre las mierdas raras de los vampiros!

—Vale, esto no es tan malo como pensaba —murmuró Rosalie—. ¿Crees que él presentará una queja a la SPV?

Elena recordó el beso que le había lanzado.

—No. Se lo está pasando demasiado bien.

—Eso es bueno para el Gremio, pero no tanto para ti—Rosalie empezó a dar golpecitos con la punta del pie una vez más—. Está bien, te encerrarás en los Sótanos hasta que puedas ponerte en contacto con Edward y consigas que meta en cintura a Demetri. Entretanto, Jacob se encargará del enamorado...

—No —la interrumpió Elena.

Jacob se puso en pie y se sacudió la parte trasera de los pantalones.

—¿Crees que no puedo con él? —Había un tono duro en su voz.

—No seas tan machito —replicó ella—. Tiene esa cosa de la esencia a su favor.

Y Jacob era un cazador nato. No tan fuerte como Elena, pero lo suficiente como para ser vulnerable.

Otro silencio. Rosalie paseó la vista entre Elena y Jacob.

—Vale, nuevo plan: haré que Hilda se encargue del Señor Vampiro si él vuelve a aparecer.

Hilda era humana. También podía levantar un coche tumbada en un banco de abdominales y era uno de los pocos individuos inmunes a todos los poderes vampíricos.

—Joder... —Jacob se dio la vuelta y les dio la espalda mientras soltaba una retahíla de juramentos que habrían desprendido la pintu ra de las paredes... si hubieran estado pintadas, claro—. Ya que por lo visto aquí no sirvo de nada, me voy a emborrachar.

Elena colocó una mano sobre los músculos rígidos de su hombro.

—Claro que sirves para algo, pero eres un guaperas que está como un tren, y no tengo claro si Demetri juega a dos bandas o no. No me castigues por querer proteger a un amigo. Tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras en mi lugar.

—No eres tú a quien tendieron una emboscada aromática y despertó desnudo y con mordiscos por todo el puto cuerpo.

Lo cierto era que Elena no había esperado que sacara a relucir aquel incidente.

Jamás lo había hecho con anterioridad. Quizá la tal Nyree fuera incluso mejor para él de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—Eso es verdad —murmuró—. Sí, será mejor que no vayas a ver a Nyree estando de tan mal humor. Podrías hacerle daño. Ve a emborracharte. —Jacob soltó el aire de los pulmones con un siseo—. Además, lo más probable es que ella haya salido. —Elena le dijo a Rosalie «Cállate» con los labios cuando su amiga hizo ademán de intervenir—.

Como está cabreada contigo, lo más seguro es que se haya tomado unos días libres en el trabajo de... ¿En qué me dijiste que trabajaba?

—Es bibliotecaria.

¿Jacob salía con una bibliotecaria?

—Apuesto a que ha aprovechado la oportunidad para ponerse algo sexy...

Jacob se movió tan deprisa que Elena apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo cuando salió a toda velocidad del garaje. Dio unas palmadas para sacudirse las manos.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado —Y aquello era algo bueno, ya que no sabía hasta dónde habría podido llegar con lo de la bibliotecaria sexy.

—¿Va en serio con ella? —Rosalie parecía atónita—. Quiero decir... ¿la quiere para algo más que una relación sexual?

—Sí—Elena enganchó los pulgares en las trabillas de los pantalones vaqueros y empezó a mecerse sobre los talones—. No me gustan los Sótanos.

—Qué pena... —En aquellos momentos, Rosalie se había convertido de nuevo en la directora del Gremio—. No pienso perder a mi mejor cazadora y no le cuentes a Jacob que he dicho eso, a manos de un vampiro cachondo. Métete en el ascensor.

Elena entró con Rosalie y luego abrió el panel que ocultaba un teclado auxiliar. Tras introducir el código del escondite secreto existente en todos los edificios del Gremio, volvió a colocar el panel en su lugar.

—¿Es cierto que en Los Ángeles tienen escondrijos en el hueco del ascensor?

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

—Son cubículos pequeños... Están conectados entre sí, pero son bastante estrechos. Lo nuestro es mejor.

Las puertas se abrieron para revelar una red subterránea tan antigua que databa del primer Gremio norteamericano... y esa era en parte la razón por la que Nueva York servía de asiento permanente para el director del Gremio y, en consecuencia, como cuartel general para todo el Gremio en Estados Unidos.

—Tal vez lo nuestro sea mejor —dijo Elena mientras salía—, pero apuesto lo que quieras a que ellos no tienen que vérselas con bichos carnívoros con predilección por la carne humana. —Los pilares de sostén del edificio que tenía delante eran inmensos, pero, hasta donde se veía, por debajo solo había una capa de polvo. Incluso en el caso de que alguien no autorizado consiguiera llegar hasta allí abajo, lo más probable era que se rindiera antes de descubrir la verdad.

—Los cazadores de vampiros duros de verdad se comen a los bichos para desayunar. —Las palabras de Rosalie eran frívolas, pero su expresión era seria—. ¿Estás bien? Tengo que volver arriba y poner en marcha las medidas necesarias para minimizar los daños.

Elena asintió y metió la mano entre las puertas del ascensor para evitar que se cerrasen.

—¿Has dicho que tenías un mensaje del presidente? —Era un intento de aplacar la gélida neblina de miedo que había enturbiado su mente sin previo aviso, como si una parte primitiva de ella reaccionara ante algo que todavía no comprendía.

Rosalie asintió.

—Ha visto las noticias... Quería saber si debía preocuparse por una oleada de vampiros sedientos de sangre.

—Un tipo nervioso.

Rosalie respondió con un resoplido.

—¿Eres consciente de cuántos vampiros te están buscando? Quédate aquí abajo y arregla las cosas con Edward (no me puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso) tan pronto como sea posible.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Elena se quedó sumida en una oscuridad total. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería volver a hablar con Edward. Había pensado que... Lo cierto era que ni siquiera sabía lo que había pensado.

De manera instintiva su mano se cerró de repente cuando recordó la forma en que Edward la había obligado a cortarse. Y apenas veinticuatro horas después de eso, había empezado a desearlo físicamente. Frunció los labios. Tal vez aquel cabrón hubiera estado jugueteando con su mente desde el principio y la hubiera dejado creer que era libre cuando en realidad bailaba al son que él marcaba.

—Lo que lo convierte a él en un arcángel y a mí en una idiota —dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba diez pasos a la izquierda.

Después se agachó a tientas hasta la base de la columna que había allí. Unos minutos más tarde había conseguido desenterrar (literalmente) el cajón oculto de linternas impermeables. Tras asegurarse de que la que había cogido funcionaba, pasó unos minutos más volviendo a enterrar el cajón para el siguiente cazador, y luego comenzó a avanzar sobre el cemento, el metal y la jungla terrestre.

Tardó diez minutos en llegar a la entrada de los Sótanos. Venía a ser la idea que tiene un yonqui de una puerta: desvencijada, llena de grafitis y de agujeros. Pero ella sabía que aquella puerta estaba respaldada por veinte centímetros de acero macizo. Iluminó con la linterna lo que parecía un teclado viejo y estropeado, y luego introdujo el código.

«Bienvenida, Elena.»

El mensaje parpadeó en la diminuta pantalla un segundo antes de que un escáner de retina se deslizara hacia fuera desde la parte superior. Elena colocó el ojo delante y dos minutos más tarde ya estaba dentro. Pero eso solo significaba que había logrado superar el primer obstáculo. Aquel refugio estaba diseñado para resistir incluso en el caso de que un cazador se viera obligado a llevar a un enemigo al interior.

Se quedó de pie en el cubículo de acero y esperó a que Vivek le diera acceso a la segunda puerta. Fue escaneada por varios rayos láser en el momento en que atravesó el umbral. Todas sus armas fueron detectadas, y también la ausencia de cualquier tipo de arma química o biológica.

—Barev, Elena.

Las palabras salieron de los altavoces ocultos.

—Barev, Vivek. ¿Qué tiempo hace en Armenia estos días? —Al encargado de los Sótanos le gustaban los idiomas. Con el tiempo, se había convertido en un juego de acertijos descubrir el origen de los saludos que utilizaba.

—Algo nuboso, con un tres por ciento de posibilidades de lluvia.

Elena avanzó por el pasillo principal con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué maléficos planes tienes hoy para mí, oh, Gran Conocedor de Todas las Cosas?

Vivek se echó a reír, a salvo en la pequeña sala a prueba de inundaciones, de terremotos (y probablemente a prueba del fin del mundo) que se encontraba en la parte central de los Sótanos.

—Jugaremos al Scrabble.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, todavía me debes trescientos pavos.

—Pero solo porque hiciste trampas—Había un leve matiz mezquino en su voz, pero así era Vivek. Vivía allí abajo veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana.

«Allí arriba no soy nada, solo una carga. Aquí abajo soy el rey.»

Eso no podía discutírselo. Vivek lo controlaba todo en los Sótanos.

—Dame unos minutos para ducharme —Edward no era un vampiro, pero su intensa esencia masculina estaba grabada a fuego en su cerebro, en su cuerpo, en todos los poros de su piel. ¡Y quería que desapareciera!


	17. Capítulo 14

—¿Cómo la perdiste? —Edward miró impasible a Demitri.

—Me abrió el cuello.

El arcángel se fijó en la camisa limpia del jefe de seguridad y en su cabello húmedo.

—Debió de ocurrir poco después de que se marchara, ya que parece que te ha dado tiempo a asearte.

—Sí. No quiso que la acompañara a casa.

—¿Provocaste el ataque? —preguntó en tono calmo. La respuesta no le importaba en lo más mínimo, salvo como una prueba de la lealtad de Demitri.

—Quería saborearla.

Edward atacó sin previo aviso y mandó a Demitri al suelo con la mandíbula rota.

—Te dije que estaba fuera de tu alcance. ¿Acaso desafías mi autoridad?

El vampiro se puso en pie y aguardó a que su mandíbula sanara lo bastante para poder hablar.

—Os peleasteis.

—Sí, pero no rescindí la orden.

Demitri inclinó la cabeza.

—Mis disculpas, sire. No me di cuenta de que su sangre te pertenecía. —Sus ojos estaban cargados de decepción, pero no había ni una pizca de rebeldía en ellos —. Me sorprende que solo me hayas roto la mandíbula.

Con la asombrosa claridad que proporcionaba el estado Silente absoluto, Edward supo con certeza que Demitri era sincero.

—Te necesito en buenas condiciones. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—Puedo rastrearla.

Ese era un secreto que ningún mortal conocía. Los vampiros como Demitri, aquellos que habían adquirido la habilidad de hechizar a los cazadores con su seductivo aroma, también podían intercambiar el papel con sus enemigos en ocasiones.

—Eso no será necesario. —Aquella era su búsqueda... Sabía adónde había ido

Bella. Y si se equivocaba, sabía a quién debía preguntar. Le responderían.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —inquirió Demitri, con una voz ya casi normal. Era lo bastante viejo para que la mayoría de las heridas (sobre todo aquellas que no implicaban una gran pérdida de sangre) sanaran con relativa rapidez.

—Consígueme la dirección de la directora del Gremio, y también la de Jacob Black.


	18. Capítulo 15

Bella formó la palabra «esconder» y luego esperó mientras Vivek pensaba.

—No tardes un siglo, V.

—Paciencia. —Estaba sentado completamente inmóvil, pero no era un acto de autodisciplina. Vivek había perdido toda la sensibilidad por debajo de los hombros en un accidente que había sufrido en su infancia. De no haber sucedido habría sido un cazador nato. Con todo, aparte de sus considerables obligaciones como encargado de los Sótanos, también era los ojos y los oídos del Gremio en un mundo conectado. Su silla de ruedas de tecnología punta había sido dotada con dispositivos inalámbricos, así que V conocía a menudo lo que se decía del Gremio casi antes de que las palabras salieran de los labios.

En esos momentos murmuró algo por lo bajo junto al panel del ordenador, y las letras se dieron la vuelta para formar la palabra «casa».

—¿Y ahora qué, Bells? —Era evidente que no se refería al juego.

Ella se dio unos golpecitos con los dedos en el muslo.

—Necesito hablar con Rosalie.

—Estás en régimen de aislamiento.

—En ese caso, habla tú con ella. Dile que está en peligro. Todo el mundo sabe que ella es la única persona que conoce mi localización. —Y no era Demetri quien la preocupaba.

Vivek utilizó un comando verbal para abrir la puerta por la que ella había entrado.

—Vete. Haré la llamada y permitiré que vuelvas a entrar.

Bella no estaba de humor para niñerías.

—¡No voy a robarte tus malditos códigos!

—Sal de aquí o no llamaré.

Tras empujar la consola del ordenador, Bella salió a grandes zancadas.

—Date prisa —le dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe tras ella.

Apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta y se deslizó hacia el suelo, pero no se paró a pensar que tal vez Jacob también estuviese en peligro. No estaba acostumbrada a pensar en él como una persona vulnerable. Tampoco se había preocupado mucho por

Rosalie antes de que tuviese al bebé. Rosalie no solo sabía cuidar muy bien de sí misma, sino que su marido, Emmett, era un hijo de puta de lo más mortífero. Pero Zoe era tan pequeñita...

La puerta se abrió tras ella.

—Rosalie quiere hablar contigo. —La voz de Vivek sonaba irritada.

Bella se adentró en la estancia y descubrió que el hombre se había encerrado en su cabina, enfurruñado, lo que significaba que Rosalie no quería que él escuchara lo que iba a decirle. Bella se estremeció. Cuando Vivek se enfurruñaba, la vida en los Sótanos se volvía muy incómoda: aumentos de temperatura que te cocían vivo, olores extraños en el aire, comida que sabía a serrín... En una ocasión se había visto obligada a pasar todo un espantoso mes allí abajo después de que Vivek se peleara con Rosalie. Hablando de rabietas estúpidas...

De cualquier forma, el malhumor de Vivek no importaba; no cuando la vida de

Rosalie corría peligro.

Bella cogió el anticuado teléfono. Era tan viejo que estaba a prueba de piratas informáticos.

—Rosalie, tienes que venir aquí abajo con tu familia.

—La directora del Gremio no sale huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas. —El tono de Rosalie era duro, lo que demostraba el carácter de acero que le había otorgado la fuerza necesaria para mantener su puesto en una profesión inundada de testosterona.

—¡No seas imbécil! —Bella apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que las uñas dejaron marcas en forma de media luna en sus palmas—. Demetri no es ningún bebé vampiro. ¡Es el jefe de seguridad de Edward!

—Esa es otra de las cosas de las que debemos hablar: el «desacuerdo» que has tenido con Edward... ¿es insalvable?

A Bella se le heló la sangre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando he regresado a la oficina tenía un nuevo mensaje esperándome... Te está buscando, Bells.

—Yo hablaré con...

—No pienso dejar que te acerques a él —replicó Rosalie—. Tú no has oído ese mensaje. Si una hoja de acero pudiera hablar, lo haría exactamente igual que él.

Bella maldijo entre dientes. ¿Qué coño había pasado en el lapso de tiempo transcurrido entre el momento en que se marchó de la Torre y aquel mensaje? Edward había permitido que se fuera sin rechistar. ¿Por qué la buscaba ahora?

—¿Estás segura de que está tan enfadado?

—«Enfadado» no es la palabra que yo utilizaría. «Letal» encaja mucho mejor. —

Había verdadera preocupación en el tono de Rosalie—. ¿Qué has hecho para cabrear a un arcángel?

La lealtad entró en conflicto con la inexplicable necesidad de mantener en secreto lo que había ocurrido en la oficina.

—Lo golpeé.

Una inspiración larga y profunda.

—¿Golpeaste a un arcángel?

Bella recordó la sensación de peligro que había manado de él como si fuera radiación.

—Fue por su culpa, así que si lo piensa bien, se calmará.

—A los arcángeles no se les da muy bien pedir perdón. —El sarcasmo teñía cada una de las sílabas—. Da igual lo que hiciera, tendrás que ceder, o él te hará papilla.

—No pienso arrastrarme. —No lo haría por nadie—. Y tú lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, idiota. Solo quería aclarar las cosas.

—Querías aclarar que soy mujer muerta. —Porque no pensaba disculparse con aquel cabrón. Ni para salvar su vida.

—Más o menos, sí.

—Pues eso demuestra que tengo razón.

—¿En qué?

—En que tienes que llevar a Zoe y a Emmett a un lugar seguro. Si Edward está decidido a atraparme, irá a por ti y los tuyos para averiguar dónde estoy. —Hizo una pausa para tragarse la bilis. Poner su vida en peligro era una cosa, pero... —. No permitiré que mi orgullo ponga a tu familia en peligro. Lo llamaré y...

—Cállate. —Eran palabras en voz baja. Palabras furiosas—. Sacaré a Zoe de la ciudad. Emmett y yo podemos cuidarnos solitos.

—Rosalie, lo siento mucho...

—Joder, ¿de verdad crees que dejaría que vendieras tu alma tan barata? —Colgó el teléfono.

Bella se sentía fatal, pero sabía que su mejor amiga la perdonaría. Y Rosalie enfadada era lo mismo que Rosalie en acción.

Estaba a punto de colocar el auricular del teléfono en su sitio, pero va ciló. Un vistazo rápido le mostró que Vivek le había dado la espalda a propósito. Aprovechó la oportunidad, colgó el teléfono y marcó a toda velocidad un número externo.

—Date prisa... —murmuró entre dientes mientras el teléfono sonaba una y otra vez al otro lado de la línea.

—Alice Deveraux-Ling al habla.

Al oír aquella voz familiar, Bella sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Las contuvo con la despiadada facilidad que da la práctica.

—Soy Bella, Alice.

—¿Por qué sigues usando ese nombre? —inquirió su hermana, y Bella casi pudo ver su ceño fruncido—. Sabes que papá prefiere que utilices tu nombre completo, o Isa, si quieres abreviarlo.

—Alice, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Está Harrison ahí?

—A Harrison no le gusta hablar contigo. —Bajó la voz—. Ni siquiera sé por qué hablo yo contigo... ¡Entregaste a mi marido a un ángel!

—Ya sabes por qué lo hice —le recordó Bella—. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el siguiente cazador habría tenido órdenes de ejecutarlo. A los ángeles no les gusta perder a sus propiedades.

—¡Él no es propiedad de nadie! —Alice parecía a punto de llorar.

Bella se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

—Por favor, Aliceie, ve a buscar a Harrison. Esto es muy importante. —Su hermana era muy excitable y malcriada—. Él querrá saberlo.

Se produjo una pausa testaruda antes de que Alice cediera por fin. Bella esperó varios segundos con los ojos clavados en la espalda de Vivek. El hombre se enteraría de que había hecho una llamada al exterior en cuanto saliera de la cabina, pero tenía que hacerlo. Y no suponía un peligro para el Gremio: si alguien rastreaba la llamada, daría con una cuenta falsa.

—¿Bella?

Volvió a prestar atención.

—Escucha, Harry, necesito...

—Eres tú quien tiene que escuchar —la interrumpió él.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus...

—Estoy intentando ayudarte —fue la réplica cortante—. No sé por qué... ¡Tal vez porque no quiero ser conocido como el cuñado de la cazadora a la que encontraron empalada en un poste en Times Square! No puedo creer que consiguieras ofender a alguien de la categoría de Demetri.

Bella se quedó paralizada.

—¿Te has enterado?

—Por supuesto que me he enterado. Demetri es el vampiro más antiguo de la zona, y debo entregarle mis informes a él directamente a menos que mi amo desee un cara a cara. —Su voz se volvió amarga—. Y debo admitir que he tenido que charlar un montón de veces cara a cara con Andreas desde que tú acabaste con mis esperanzas de escapar.

—Maldita sea, Harry, recuerda que tú firmaste un contrato. ¡Con sangre!

—No esperaba que entendieras lo que es la lealtad familiar —dijo. Una puñalada directa al corazón—. Pero supongo que al menos te importa tu vida.

—He llamado para avisarte —replicó ella, que se negaba a permitir que el gilipollas que tenía por cuñado lograra herirla—. Puede que tú seas un vampiro, pero Alice es mortal.

—No durante mucho tiempo. Hemos solicitado que sea Convertida.

A Bella se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—No voy a dejar que la arrastres a ese mundo. ¿Tiene ella una mínima idea de lo que va a firmar o le has dicho que es todo un cuento de hadas?

—Créeme, Elieanora, sabemos que no es perfecto, pero se trata de la inmortalidad. Y puede que no sepas lo que eso significa, pero yo amo a Alice... y no quiero pasar la eternidad sin ella.

Aquello detuvo a Bella, porque, dejando a un lado todos sus defectos, Harrison Ling parecía amar de verdad a su esposa.

—Mira, Harry, hablaremos de eso otro día, pero escóndete de Demetri hasta que esto pase.

—¿Por qué debería esconderme?

—Porque intentará averiguar dónde estoy a través de ti.

—Ya me lo ha preguntado, y le he dicho que no tenía ni la menor idea —replicó

Harry—. Puesto que parece saber con exactitud la íntima relación que mantienes con tu familia, me ha creído.

—Así de fácil. —Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Nada de mano dura?

—Por supuesto que no. Somos seres civilizados.

El cerebro de Bella refutó eso con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Demetri mientras la sangre manaba de su cuello.

—Está bien —murmuró—. Siempre que estéis a salvo...

—¿Dónde estás?

Todos y cada uno de sus instintos se pusieron en alerta.

—No necesitas saberlo.

—Entrégate —le pidió él—. A eso me refería cuando he dicho que suponía que tu vida te importaría: si te rindes, tal vez Demetri se muestre indulgente. Nuestra vida sería mucho más fácil si te entregaras a él. Alice está de acuerdo conmigo.

Eso era lo único que significaba para Alice y para él: una forma conveniente de conseguir favores, pensó Bella, que se negó a tener en cuenta el dolor que atravesaba su corazón.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en el soplón de Demetri, Harry?

Se oyó el siseo cortante de una inspiración forzada.

—Está bien, suicídate si quieres. ¿He mencionado que Demetri te busca en nombre de su amo?

—¿Qué?

—Corre el rumor de que Edward se ha vuelto frío.

Bella no sabía lo que aquello significaba, pero el tono de Harry dejaba claro que no era algo bueno.

—Gracias por la advertencia.

—Es más de lo que tú me has dado a mí.

Vivek comenzó a girar su silla.

—Tengo que irme. —Colgó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En cuanto salió de la cabina, Vivek se dirigió de inmediato hacia sus ordenadores. Bella había esperado que montara en cólera al descubrir que había hecho una llamada no autorizada, pero él se limitó a suspirar y a sacudir la cabeza antes de volverse hacia ella.

—¿Por qué te molestas, Bells?

Aquello la estremeció, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber hecho. Dobló las piernas y se dejó caer sobre una silla.

—Son mi familia.

—Te rechazaron porque no encajabas en su molde. —Tenía la boca fruncida—.

Créeme, sé muy bien lo que es eso.

—Lo sé, Vivek. —Su familia lo había encerrado en una institución después del accidente—. Pero no puedo dejar a Alice en una posición vulnerable si tengo la posibilidad de protegerla.

—Sabes que ella te dejaría en la estacada si tuviera la oportunidad, ¿verdad? —

Su tono era tan amargo como el más cargado de los cafés—. Está casada con un vampiro... y él es más importante.

Bella no podía refutar eso, no cuando las palabras de Harrison aún resonaban en sus oídos. Su familia deseaba que se entregara a un vampiro de alto rango. Daba igual lo que aquel vampiro (y más importante aún, su sire) quisiera hacerle.

—Ellos son así... —susurró—, pero yo no.

—¿Por qué no? —Vivek giró su silla para colocarse frente al ordenador—. ¿Por qué te molestas? No puede decirse que te hayan querido alguna vez.

Bella no tenía respuesta a eso, así que lo dejó pasar. Sin embargo, las palabras se agolparon en su cabeza y se filtraron en su cerebro. Dolorosas. Desgarradoras.

—¡Hola, Bells!

Levantó la cabeza de golpe y descubrió que había otra cazadora junto a una de las entradas a los dormitorios. Alta, esbelta, con un cabello negro y liso y unos impactantes ojos castaños. Jane era una cazadora extraordinaria. También estaba como una cabra. Y por esa razón le caía bien a Bella.

—Hola, colega —dijo, feliz por poder liberar su mente de ciertas cosas, aunque fuera solo por unos minutos—. Creí que estabas en Europa.

—Y lo estaba. Regresé hace un par de días.

—¿Ya estabas en la ciudad cuando llamaste a Rosalie? —¿Cómo era posible?, ¿eso había sido sólo el día anterior?

Jane asintió.

—La caza dio un giro inesperado.

—¿En serio? —dijo al tiempo que obligaba a sus pensamientos a concentrarse en el presente.

—Ese maldito cajún...

—Vaya...

—Cuando por fin consigo tenerlo a menos de una manzana de distancia, de repente llega a un «acuerdo» con el ángel que había solicitado la búsqueda.

Entrecerró los ojos—. Uno de estos días lo convertiré en carnaza para cocodrilos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Y entonces ¿cómo nos divertiríamos los demás?

—Que os jodan —dijo con una risotada antes de soltar un bostezo, levantar los brazos y desperezarse como un gato—. Me gusta dormir aquí abajo.

—¿Qué? ¿No me dirás que te gusta el ambiente? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, cuéntame, ¿qué tal en Europa?

—Un asco. Estuve en la región de Aro.

A Bella se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Aquello no era una coincidencia... Jane daba un poco de miedo con eso de la presciencia.

—¿Cómo estaba la situación allí?

La otra cazadora se encogió de hombros con un movimiento ágil e inconscientemente elegante. Según los rumores que corrían por el Gremio, había sido una bailarina cualificada de una prestigiosa compañía antes de convertirse en cazadora. Jacob le había pedido una vez que hiciera una actuación. Su ojo morado había tardado dos semanas en curarse.

—Aro se ha pasado de la raya —dijo Jane en esos momentos—. La gente del lugar se asusta de su propia sombra; creen que él los espía.

Bella captó el brillo de los ojos de su compañera.

—Pero tú no lo crees, ¿verdad?

—Pasa algo raro. Nadie ha visto a su ayudante, Robert Syles, desde hace tiempo. Y a Bobby le gustan las cámaras de televisión—Jane encogió los hombros de nuevo—. Creo que están llevando a cabo una caza ellos mismos. Tal vez estén cazando ángeles. Nos enteraremos muy pronto—otro bostezo.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.

—No, ya estoy recuperada del todo. Pero debo darme una ducha, porque saldré de aquí de nuevo dentro de una hora—Se dio la vuelta—. Ah, oye, Bell, descubrí otra cosa: parece que encontraron varios cadáveres decapitados más o menos por las mismas fechas en las que desapareció Aro. Por lo visto esos pobres imbéciles eran sus sirvientes. Debió de darle una rabieta o algo así. Es una suerte que no tengamos que dar caza a esos cabrones.

Bella asintió. Se sentía muy débil.

—Sí, una suerte.


	19. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

Edward se encontraba junto a una insulsa casita situada en un suburbio de New Jersey, aplaudiendo en silencio la inteligencia de la directora del Gremio. La mujer había cambiado su hermoso hogar por aquella pequeña casa de madera rodeada por un centenar de edificios similares. Parecía un lugar de lo más corriente, pero él sabía que era una fortaleza. También sabía que la directora y su marido, ambos cazadores muy experimentados, hacían turnos para vigilar a los vampiros con las armas siempre a mano.

Por supuesto, para disparar debían ver. Y él no estaba allí para sus sentidos: se había rodeado de glamour en el momento en que saltó de la terraza de su ático para deslizarse por el cielo de Manhattan, iluminado por las últimas luces de la tarde. Sus poderes estaban casi recuperados. La noche había llegado durante el vuelo, y ahora observaba el brillo dorado a través de las ventanas.

Luz. Calidez. Ilusión.

El patio que había frente a él, en apariencia corriente, estaba cuajado de sensores que, con toda probabilidad, estarían conectados a trampas explosivas que se activaban desde la casa. Edward suponía que existía un sótano que conducía a una salida secreta, ya que ningún cazador permitiría jamás que su familia quedara atrapada.

De no haberse encontrado en estado Silente, tal vez se habría sentido asombrado.

El sistema de seguridad era brillante y resistiría sin problemas a cualquier vampiro de alto rango... aunque tal vez no a Demetri. A Edward, sin embargo, no le hacía falta poner un solo pie en el interior de la casa.

Aunque deberías hacerlo, susurró la parte reptiliana y primitiva de su mente.

Deberías darles una lección, dejarles claro que nadie sale como vencedor del enfrentamiento con un arcángel.

Consideró la posibilidad basándose en los fríos razonamientos de su presente estado emocional, pero la descartó. La directora del Gremio era una persona inteligente, y muy buena en su trabajo. No tenía sentido matarla. Semejante acción

desataría el caos en el Gremio, y durante ese tiempo un considerable número de vampiros insatisfechos podría intentar escapar de sus amos. Puede que algunos lo lograran, ya que los cazadores estarían demasiado atolondrados por la muerte de su directora para resultar eficientes. Los humanos eran muy débiles.

Ninguno de los tuyos escapará, susurró esa voz de nuevo, una voz que solo oía durante los períodos Silentes. No se atreverían. Nadie te desobedece, no después de que convirtiéramos a Germaine en un ejemplo.

Germaine se encontraba en aquellos momentos en algún lugar de Texas, pero el vampiro no había olvidado las horas que había pasado en Times Square, y no las olvidaría jamás. Estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria, al igual que aquel dolor al que nadie debería sobrevivir. Edward recordaba que se había encargado de Germaine durante otro de sus períodos Silentes. También recordaba que, una vez que salió de ese estado, no se había sentido satisfecho con lo que había hecho. Al acceder a su memoria descubrió que había sentido... remordimientos. Había ido demasiado lejos.

Vaya una idea más ridícula. Vaya una emoción más ridícula. Era un arcángel.

Germaine había intentado llevar a cabo un acto de traición. El castigo había sido justo.

Como lo sería el de la directora del Gremio si intentaba interponerse en su camino.

Mata a su hija, murmuró aquella vocecita. Mata a su hija delante de ella. Delante de Bella.


	20. Capítulo 17

Una alarma empezó a sonar junto a la cama de Bella, sacándola de un sueño intermitente. Puesto que estaba completamente vestida, se levantó de un salto y empezó a correr. Vivek la esperaba con la puerta abierta.

—¡Deprisa! ¡Coge el teléfono! ¡Rosalie!

Tras saltar por encima de la silla de ruedas que se interponía en su camino, cogió el auricular.

—¿Rosalie? —El miedo dejaba un sabor acre y penetrante en su lengua.

—Huye, Bell —susurró Rosalie con una voz teñida de lágrimas—. ¡Huye!

Una sensación gélida entumeció sus extremidades. No se movió de donde estaba.

—¿Y Zoe?

—Está bien —sollozó Rosalie—. No estaba aquí. Ay, Bell... él sabe dónde estás.

Bella no pensó ni por un momento que Rosalie se refiriera a Demetri. Ningún vampiro, por poderoso que fuera, podría dejar reducida a su amiga a aquello.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Qué te ha hecho? —Apretó la empuñadura de la daga entre sus dedos, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la había sacado.

—¿Que cómo lo sabe? —Una risa histérica interrumpió sus palabras—. Yo se lo ha dicho.

La conmoción la dejó paralizada.

—¿Rosalie? —Si Rosalie la había traicionado, ya no le quedaba nada.

—Ay, Bell... Ha volado hasta la ventana y me ha mirado, y luego me ha dicho que la abriera. ¡Ni lo he dudado! —Hablaba casi a gritos—. Después me ha preguntado dónde estabas y yo se lo he dicho. ¡Se lo he dicho! ¿Por qué, Bell? ¿Por qué se lo he dicho?

Bella dejó escapar el aire que contenía. Temblando a causa del alivio, estiró una mano para apoyarse contra el panel del ordenador de Vivek.

—No pasa nada, Rosalie.

—¡Claro que pasa, joder! ¡He traicionado a mi mejor amiga! ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no pasa nada!

—Control mental —dijo Bella antes de que Rosalie siguiera adelante con su perorata—. Nos utiliza como si fuéramos juguetes. —Desde luego, con ella había jugado... con su cuerpo, con sus emociones—. No había absolutamente nada que pudieras hacer.

—Pero yo soy inmune... —dijo Rosalie—. Una de las razones por las que me nombraron directora del Gremio es que tengo una inmunidad natural contra los trucos de los vampiros, como Hilda.

—Él no es un vampiro —le recordó Bella a su agobiada amiga—. Es un arcángel.

Bella oyó un hondo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—Bell, había algo muy extraño en él esta noche.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Ha hecho algo... malvado? —Tuvo que esforzarse para pronunciar aquella palabra. Una parte estúpida e ilusa de ella no quería creer que

Edward pudiera ser malvado.

—No... ni siquiera ha mencionado a Zoe, ni la ha amenazado en forma alguna.

Aunque, tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, ¿verdad? Podía retorcer mi mente como si fuera un trapo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —dijo Bella mientras recordaba la mirada animal de

Erik y la aterradora sumisión de Bernal—, al parecer también puede hacerles eso a los vampiros.

Su amiga sorbió por la nariz.

—Bueno, al menos los chupasangre no tienen nada contra mí. Tendrás que salir de ahí cagando leches. El arcángel está de camino, y en su actual estado de ánimo es capaz de destruir el Gremio para llegar hasta ti. Tiene todos los códigos... porque yo se los he dado. —Otro pequeño grito—. Vale, ya estoy calmada. Le he dicho a Vivek que cambiara los códigos, pero no creo que eso detenga a Edward. Te quiere a ti.

—Saldré de aquí. Y le dejaré un mensaje para asegurarme de que sabe que me he largado. Así no molestará a Vivek.

—Escóndete en el Azul.

El Azul era una furgoneta de reparto sin registrar que se mezclaría con facilidad entre el tráfico y haría desaparecer sin problemas a su conductor.

—Lo haré —mintió Bella—. Gracias.

—¿Y por qué coño me das las gracias? —exclamó Rosalie—. De todas formas, quiero que te quede clara una cosa: no se comportaba de manera normal. He hablado con él por teléfono, y ya sabes lo bien que se me dan las voces. Hoy la suya era diferente: monótona, inexpresiva... fría. Ni enfadada, ni nada... solo fría.

¿Por qué todo el mundo utilizaba aquella palabra? Edward era muchas cosas, pero jamás le había parecido frío. No obstante, no tenía tiempo para pedir detalles.

—Me voy ya. Me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto me sea posible. Y no te preocupes... pase lo que pase, no me matará. Necesita que acabe el trabajo. —Colgó el teléfono antes de que Rosalie se diera cuenta de que había cosas peores que la muerte.

Y algunas de ellas estaban relacionadas con gritar, gritar y gritar hasta que se rompiera la voz.

—Nuevos códigos. —Había una hoja de papel en la bandeja de la impresora—.

Utilízalos para salir; los cambiaré de nuevo en cuanto entres en el ascensor.

Ella asintió.

—Gracias, Vivek.

—Espera.

El hombre acercó su silla hasta una pequeña taquilla que había en un rincón.

Bella no sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero el armario se abrió de repente.

—Llévate esto.

Bella cogió una pistola pequeña y reluciente.

—No servirá de mucho contra un arcángel, pero gracias de todas formas.

—No le dispares al cuerpo —le advirtió él—. Esa munición está diseñada para hacer pedazos las alas de un ángel.

¡No! La idea de destruir la increíble belleza de aquellas alas le provocó un dolor casi físico en el corazón.

—Volverán a regenerarse. Se curarán —se obligó a decir en voz alta.

—Lleva su tiempo. Tenemos varios informes: un ángel tarda más en regenerar sus alas que ninguna otra cosa. Lo dejará incapacitado el tiempo suficiente para que puedas librarte de una situación difícil. A menos... —El miedo tiñó su voz—. He oído lo que has dicho sobre el control mental. Si puede utilizarlo a distancia, no creo que haya nada que pueda servirte de ayuda.

Bella se guardó la pistola en la parte posterior de los pantalones después de cerciorarse de que el seguro estaba en su sitio.

—Ahora no me controla, así que sus habilidades tienen cierto límite. —Al menos, eso esperaba—. No creo que baje aquí una vez que sepa que me he ido, pero tienes que ponerte a salvo. ¿Ashwini se ha marchado ya?

—Sí, y no había nadie más aquí abajo. —Sus ojos parecían aterrados, pero decididos—. Cerraré en cuanto te vayas, y luego me meteré en el búnker. —Señaló con la cabeza la entrada de la habitación secreta oculta tras una pared. Podría sobr evivir allí durante días—. Ponte a salvo, Bell. Tenemos que acabar la partida.

Bella se inclinó para darle un abrazo impulsivo.

—Te patearé ese culo flaco que tienes en cuanto vuelva. —Había llegado el momento de proteger su propia vida... y todo lo demás. Porque había un montón de partes corporales que un cazador no necesitaba para rastrear a su presa de manera eficiente.

Edward se quedó delante del ascensor que, según le habían dicho, lo llevaría hasta los Sótanos. Sin embargo, parecía que ya no necesitaba bajar. Su presa había huido.

Alguien había clavado el mensaje junto a las puertas del ascensor con tanta fuerza que había dejado migajas de cemento sobre el suelo.

«¿Quieres jugar, angelito? Pues juguemos. Encuéntrame.»

Era un desafío, puro y simple. Una estupidez por parte de la cazadora. Durante

el período Silente, no podía enfurecerse, pero comprendía muy bien su estrategia.

Quería alejarlo del Gremio y de sus amigos.

Reflexionó sobre aquello. La parte primitiva de él susurró: ¿Dejarás que te guíe como si te hubiera puesto una correa? Te ha insultado.

Arrancó la nota de la pared.

—«Angelito» —leyó en voz alta antes de arrugar el papel entre sus dedos. Sí, debía aprender un poco de respeto. Cuando la encontrara, suplicaría clemencia.

No quiero que suplique clemencia.

El eco de aquel pensamiento lo detuvo durante varios segundos. Recordó que se sentía intrigado por el fuego de la cazadora, que ella había aliviado el aburrimiento que lo había embargado durante siglos. Incluso en el estado Silente, entendió por qué había decidido no hacerle daño. Si rompía antes de tiempo aquel nuevo juguete que tantos placeres prometía, sería un estúpido. No obstante, había formas de asegurarse respeto sin destruir por completo a su presa.

El Gremio podía esperar. Primero debía enseñarle a Bella Swan que no se podía jugar con un arcángel.

Bella condujo el refugio Azul por las calles con un propósito implacable. No

pensaba esconderse: eso solo traería más problemas a las personas a las que quería.

Estaba completamente segura de que Edward iría tras ellos, uno por uno, hasta que la encontrara. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para mantenerlos a todos a salvo.

Se dirigió a casa.

Y esperó, con el dedo en el gatillo.

Edward permaneció frente al edificio de apartamentos y, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba, supo que en aquellos momentos era un ser peligroso. Si Bella se encontraba en el interior de aquellos muros, se derramaría sangre. En su mente no había sitio para las concesiones. Aquel era un lugar en el que no aceptaría ni permitiría la presencia de la cazadora.

Tras rodearse de glamour una vez más, entró en el apartamento por la puerta principal rompiendo los cerrojos dobles sin esfuerzo.

Oyó voces en otra de las estancias. Una masculina y otra femenina.

—Vamos, nena, solo...

—¡No pienso escucharte más!

—Admito que fui un idiot...

—Sería más apropiado decir que fuiste un imbécil y un cabezota de cuidado...

—¡A la mierda con esto!

Ruidos de forcejeos y después respiraciones entrecortadas. Apasionadas, intensamente sexuales.

Edward se adentró en el dormitorio y, antes de que el cazador pudiera decir una sola palabra, inmovilizó a Jacob contra la pared colocándole una única mano sobre la garganta. Sin embargo, el hombre reaccionó con rapidez y lo empujó con las piernas al tiempo que gritaba:

—¡Sal de aquí, Nyree! ¡Huye, nena!

¿Nyree?

Algo le golpeó en la espalda. Edward echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y

descubrió a una pequeña y voluptuosa mujer que le arrojaba todos los objetos que encontraba a mano. Cuando cogió un pesado pisapapeles, Edward chasqueó un dedo e hizo que se durmiera. La chica se derrumbó con lentitud sobre el sofá.

El cazador se quedó inmóvil.

—Si le has hecho daño... Da igual lo que tenga que hacer: encontraré un modo de matarte.

—No puedes hacerlo —replicó, aunque lo soltó de todas maneras—. Solo está dormida, nada más. Así nos dejará mantener una breve conversación.

La daga de Jacob se movió de repente hacia las alas de Edward. A decir verdad, llegó a rozarle las plumas antes de que el arcángel bloqueara su mente y lo obligara a soltar el cuchillo. El sudor comenzó a brotar de la frente del hombre mientras luchaba contra las órdenes mentales.

—Interesante. Eres muy fuerte. —Edward reflexionó unos instantes. Podría matar a aquel hombre, pero entonces el Gremio perdería a uno de sus mejores cazadores—.

Matarte iría contra mis propios intereses. No intentes atacarme de nuevo y vivirás.

—Que te jodan... —dijo Jacob, que trató de avanzar—. No te diré dónde está

Bell.

—Sí, lo harás. —Concentró sus habilidades sin el menor remordimiento, sin nada que lo apartara de su gélido propósito—. ¿Dónde está?

Jacob sonrió.

—No lo sé.

Edward miró fijamente al cazador. Sabía que decía la verdad: nadie podía mentir bajo aquella coacción mental. Ciertos rumores afirmaban que existían humanos con una especie de inmunidad frente a los poderes angelicales, de la misma manera que otros eran inmunes a los trucos de los vampiros, pero Edward jamás había conocido a ninguno... en sus más de quince siglos de existencia.

—¿Dónde se escondería si intentara proteger a sus amigos? —preguntó, cambiando de táctica.

Pudo ver cómo Jacob luchaba para no responder, pero la coacción venció.

—No se escondería.

Edward meditó la respuesta.

—No, no lo haría, ¿verdad? —Caminó hasta la puerta principal—. Tu dama despertará en pocos minutos.

Jacob empezó a toser cuando Edward liberó su mente.

—Te debo un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Y tal vez un ojo morado también.

—Te doy la libertad de intentarlo —dijo Edward, que veía en aquel cazador otra posible diversión que lo alejaría del tedio de la inmortalidad—. Ni siquiera te castigaré si tienes éxito.

El cazador, que se había agachado junto a su mujer, enarcó una ceja.

—Solo me encargarías una caza, ¿verdad? Lo más probable es que Bella te esté esperando con una daga en la mano.

—Soy permisivo con mis juguetes —dijo Edward—, pero solo hasta cierto punto.

—¿Qué cojones te ha hecho? —preguntó Jacob, y Edward se tomó aquella pregunta como lo que era: un intento del cazador por darle a su amiga el mayor tiempo posible.

«Debes matarla.»

La voz de Lauren era un gélido susurro en su mente, tan despiadado como el aliento del Silencio.

—Eso queda entre Bella y yo —dijo—. Harías bien en permanecer fuera de esta guerra.

El rostro de Jacob se endureció.

—No sé qué es lo que hacen los ángeles, pero aquí ayudamos a nuestros amigos.

Si ella me llama, responderé.

—Y morirás —replicó Edward—. Nunca comparto lo que es mío.

Según el reloj de Bella, llevaba sentada en el sofá mirando la Torre cerca de una hora. Tal vez el lugar que había elegido no fuera tan obvio como había pensado.

Frunció el ceño y tironeó de la camiseta que se había puesto cuando llegó. Fue justo entonces cuando sonó el teléfono. Se le aceleró el pulso al reconocer el tono personalizado, pero lo cogió y se lo acercó a la oreja.

—¿Jacob? Joder, ¡ha ido a por ti!

—Cálmate —dijo su amigo—. Estoy bien.

—Tienes la voz un poco ronca.

—Es muy fuerte, ese pedazo de hijo de put... Lo siento, nena.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nyree —explicó él—. Cree que digo muchos tacos. Aunque claro, ella ha soltado una retahíla de cuidado cuando se ha despertado de la siesta que le obligó a tomarse tu amigo mientras conversábamos.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

—Me ha ofendido..., pero sé apañármelas.

Bella se sintió inundada por el alivio.

—Claro, claro... ¿Y bien?

—Ese ángel grande, malo y controlador de mentes cree que eres suya. Y ha quedado bastante claro cuando he dicho algo así como «Yo no comparto a mi mujer».

Bella tragó saliva.

—Me estás tomando el pelo.

Una risotada.

—Desde luego que no, joder. Las cosas ya están bastante interesantes.

—Madre mía... —Se inclinó hacia delante y contempló la alfombra mientras intentaba pensar. Sí, lo había besado. Y sí, él había dejado caer algunas indirectas (a las que ella había reaccionado, muy a su pesar), pero todo aquello formaba parte de los jueguecitos de rigor de los ángeles y los vampiros poderosos. El sexo no era más que un juego para ellos. No significaba nada.

—Quizá pretendía decir que lo saco de sus casillas. —Eso tendría más sentido.

—De eso nada, nena. Hablaba en serio. —Su voz se volvió grave—. Ese tipo te desea... aunque no tengo claro si lo que desea es follarte o matarte.

Bella se enderezó y miró a través de la ventana que tenía delante. Se estremeció.

—Oye, Jacob... Tengo que dejarte.

Silencio. Luego:

—Te ha encontrado.

Bella siguió con la mirada el despliegue de blancos y dorados mientras Edward flotaba sin esfuerzo en el exterior. Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó con mucho cuidado sobre la mesita que había al lado del sofá.

—No pienso dejarte entrar —susurró, aunque no era posible que él la oyera.

Puedo entrar siempre que quiera.

Se quedó helada al oír su gélido tono voz.

—Joder... ¡Te he dicho que no entres en mi cabeza!

¿Por qué?

La frialdad de aquella sencilla pregunta la atravesó de lado a lado. Rosalie tenía razón: había algo diferente en Edward aquella noche. Y ese algo era malo, muy malo para ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Nada. Estoy en estado Silente.

—¿Qué coño significa eso? —Acercó poco a poco la mano al arma que tenía a la

espalda sin apartar los ojos de su rostro, que la observaba desde el otro lado del cristal—. ¿Y por qué tus ojos están tan... fríos? —Aquella palabra otra vez.

Él extendió aún más las alas, lo que dejó al descubierto el patrón blanco y dorado de la superficie interior. Era tan hermoso que estuvo a punto de distraerla.

—Qué listo... —dijo ella, que se concentró deliberadamente en su rostro—.

Intentas manipularme sin utilizar el control mental.

Tenías razón cuando dijiste que te necesitaba en plena forma. Si utilizo demasiado el control mental, podría alterar tus procesos de razonamiento de manera permanente.

—Gilipolleces —murmuró. Casi había alcanzado el arma—. Podrías retenerme un rato, pero en el momento en que dejaras de ejercer un control activo, sería libre.

¿Estás segura?

Resultaba extraño, pero aunque estaba aterrorizada, en aquel momento no se sentía tan vulnerable ante la amenaza de coacción mental como de costumbre. Cuando el arcángel se comportaba como era habitual en él, por más arrogante y letal que fuera, existía un pulso de atracción sexual entre ellos que hacía tambalearse sus defensas.

Sin embargo, aquel ser... aquel ser frío con la muerte en los ojos...

Su mano se cerró en torno a la empuñadura de la pistola.


	21. Capítulo 18

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo mientras luchaba por mantener la expresión calmada—. Lo único que tengo claro es que en estos instantes no lo estás utilizando.

_¿Por eso tienes un arma?_

La mano de Bella se congeló sobre la pistola, y las gotas de sudor de su espalda se convirtieron en hielo.

—¿Qué arma?

El cabello del arcángel se apartó de su cara como si hubiera sido atacado por una ráfaga de viento, pero él mantuvo su posición sin ningún esfuerzo aparente. Su rostro poseía una belleza tan pura que a Bella se le encogió el corazón. Parecía que hubiera sido esculpido por el más hábil de los artesanos: líneas limpias que encarnaban la masculinidad a la perfección. Sin duda, era el ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

_Quizá solo lo sea para ti._

Bella dio un respingo, libre ya del hechizo. Aunque sabía que aquella vez él no había manipulado su mente: aquel pensamiento había sido obra de su propia estupidez.

—¿Ser qué? —preguntó, aunque solo para conseguir que él siguiera hablando.

_Hermoso._

Soltó un resoplido.

—Créeme, angelito, todas las mujeres se vuelven locas al verte.

_La mayoría de las mujeres ven crueldad en mi interior, demasiada para considerarme hermoso._

Atónita por aquel comentario, en apariencia sincero, Bella se descubrió mirándolo con nuevos ojos. Sí, había crueldad en él. No era mono, no era guapo, no era nada tan delicado. Era peligroso, agresivo y fuerte, el epítome de lo que atraía sus sentidos de cazadora. Durante toda su vida ella había sido demasiado fuerte, demasiado rápida, demasiado poco femenina para los hombres. Les gustaba, sí, pero después de un tiempo, la mayoría de ellos admitían que se sentían bastante intimidados a su lado.

Jamás había dejado ver lo mucho que le dolía aquello, pero le dolía. Le dolía muchísimo. Quizá no fuera una muñequita delicada como Alice, pero sin duda era una mujer. Y se sentía atraída por los ejemplares masculinos de la especie, en especial por aquel.

—Eres capaz de mostrar crueldad —admitió en voz baja—. Quizá incluso de cometer atrocidades, pero todavía no te has convertido en un ser malvado.

_¿No?_

La palma de la mano que sujetaba el arma estaba cubierta de sudor.

—No.

_Pareces muy segura. Sin embargo, esta mañana me has acusado de violación._

La ira surgió de repente. Ignorando el grito de advertencia de su sentido común, Bella cogió el arma y la colocó a su lado, a la vista.

—Esta mañana has intentado tomar por la fuerza algo que quizá te habría entregado de buena gana si hubieras esperado.

Hubo una larga pausa cargada únicamente con el sonido de su respiración, llena de adrenalina. Se preguntó qué oía él allí fuera, en la aterciopelada oscuridad de la noche, tan por encima de las calles.

_Cuánta sinceridad..._

—He dicho «tal vez». Y, colega, tus posibilidades han caído en picado en el momento en que has llevado a cabo tu truquito. No permitiré que me obliguen a mantener relaciones sexuales —Ni siquiera un dios del sexo con forma de arcángel.

Él pareció reflexionar sobre aquel asunto. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella a través del cristal. Encogió los hombros.

_De cualquier forma, el sexo carece de importancia. _

Aquello la dejó atónita. El comentario no encajaba con el ser peligroso y sensual que aquella misma mañana la había devorado como si fuera su golosina preferida.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —inquirió. Se preguntó si se encontraba bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga angelical.

Su respuesta fue hacer explotar la ventana que había entre ellos. Ocurrió tan de repente que Bella apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar el brazo para protegerse los ojos. En un momento dado la ventana estaba en su lugar y, al siguiente, yacía sobre su alfombra hecha pedazos. Aunque no la había rozado ni una sola esquirla.

Cuando bajó el brazo, se descubrió observando un enorme cuadrado de oscuridad mientras el viento se deslizaba en el interior de su apartamento en suaves y sedosas oleadas.

Edward había desaparecido.

Asustada, aunque no por ella misma, bajó la mirada hasta la pistola que sujetaba en la mano. Volvió a colocar el seguro con dedos temblorosos. La había disparado en un acto instintivo de autodefensa. Y no había apuntado al rostro de Edward, sino a sus alas, tal como le había aconsejado Vivek. Un ángel sin alas...

—Maldita sea... —Caminó con cautela sobre las enormes esquirlas de cristal (ocho trozos triangulares perfectos) y se acercó a la ventana para mirar hacia abajo.

Oyó un susurro a su espalda.

—Está claro que no tienes problemas de vértigo.

Podría haberse caído si él no le hubiera sujetado las caderas con las manos.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —Se retorció en un intento por alejarse de él.

Pero Edward le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y la mantuvo inmóvil.

—Compórtate, Bella.

El tono extraño de aquella voz hizo saltar las alarmas de su cerebro. No pudo evitar recordar lo que había pensado antes: que había cosas mucho peores que la muerte.

—¿Tienes pensado dejarme caer?

—Acabas de decirte a ti misma que no te mataría, que es mucho más probable que te torture.

Algo estalló en su interior.

—¡Sal... de... mi... cabeza! —Cerró los párpados con fuerza e intentó echarlo de su mente con cada átomo de la voluntad que poseía. Era una reacción humana y estúpida, pero ella era humana en todo lo que importaba.

Tras ella, Edward inspiró profundamente. Sorprendida, Bella redobló sus esfuerzos para bloquearlo, a pesar del vacío mortal que se encontraba ante ella. No apartó la mirada del abismo: prefería enfrentarse con la muerte a que invadieran su mente, porque ¿qué era eso sino otra forma de sumisión? No obstante, no caería sin luchar. Cambió la posición de la pistola. En aquella ocasión apuntaría con toda intención hacia sus alas.

—Vaya, vaya... —dijo Edward junto a su oreja—. Parece que la cazadora nata tiene otra habilidad.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero mantuvo la presión del bloqueo con la esperanza de que su cerebro aprendiera a hacerlo por sí solo después de un rato. Por supuesto, aquello no sería un problema si no conseguía apartarse de Edward. Cada segundo que pasaba veía más claro que, fuera lo que fuese lo que le ocurría, era peligrosísimo para ella.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Es porque le corté el cuello a Demetri?

—Él tenía órdenes de no tocarte.

Cansada de apartarse continuamente, se relajó y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

El arcángel sujetó su peso sin el menor esfuerzo.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—A estas alturas, su mandíbula se habrá curado por completo.

La oscuridad de la noche estaba tan cerca y las luces de los demás edificios parecían tan brillantes que Bella tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba al borde del fin del mundo. Sin embargo, la verdadera amenaza no era el vacío que había frente a ella.

—¿Te excita la violencia?

—No.

—Herirme —insistió—, hacerme sangrar... Eso es lo que le pone a Demetri. ¿A ti te ocurre lo mismo?

—No.

—Entonces ¿por qué coño me tienes aquí, junto al hueco de la ventana?

—Porque puedo hacerlo.

Y Bella supo que, en aquel estado, aquel ser podría destrozarla sin miramientos. Así que le disparó. Sin avisos, sin segundas oportunidades. Sencillamente apuntó a ciegas por detrás de su espalda y disparó. En el instante en que los brazos del arcángel se aflojaron, ella se arrojó hacia un lado. Podría haber caído al vacío, pero confió en sus reflejos y no le fallaron.

Aterrizó sobre los enormes trozos de cristal. A las esquirlas no les pasó nada, pero ella acabó con un corte en la cara y varios en las manos, ya que se había aferrado al cristal para no resbalar y caer al abismo de la noche. En el momento en que recuperó el equilibrio, utilizó uno de sus movimientos más acrobáticos para dar una voltereta hacia atrás y aterrizar en cuclillas sobre la alfombra.

Se apartó el cabello de los ojos y observó a Edward. El arcángel yacía sobre los cristales, apoyado sobre la mesa en la que ella había dejado el teléfono un rato antes... aunque parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde entonces. Edward observaba con atención una de sus alas, y cuando Bella siguió su mirada, lo que vio le provocó ganas de vomitar.

El arma había hecho lo que Vivek había prometido. Había destruido casi por completo la mitad inferior de un ala. Lo que Vivek no le había dicho era que cuando un ángel resulta herido, sangra. Sangre de color rojo oscuro que goteaba sobre el cristal y se deslizaba sobre la superficie lisa hasta la alfombra. Estremecida, Bella se puso en pie.

—Se curará —susurró, aunque en realidad se lo decía a sí misma. Si lo había dejado lisiado...—. Eres inmortal. Tu ala se curará.

Él levantó la vista. Una atónita incomprensión llenaba sus increíbles ojos azules.

—¿Por qué me has disparado?

—Me estabas torturando con el miedo. Parecías dispuesto a arrojarme al vacío y a recogerme unas cuantas veces solo para oírme gritar.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, como si intentara aclararse las ideas. Luego observó el espacio vacío que antes ocupaba la ventana—. Sí, tienes razón.

Aquella no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—Estabas aquí conmigo... ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no sabes muy bien lo que ha ocurrido?

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella una vez más.

—Durante el estado Silente estoy... cambiado.

—¿Qué es eso del estado Silente?

Él no respondió.

—¿Te ocurre a menudo?

Sus labios se tensaron.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿ahora estás normal? —Mientras formulaba la pregunta, corrió a la cocina en busca de paños. Cuando regresó, lo encontró en la misma posición—. ¿Por qué no deja de sangrar? —El volumen de su voz se había elevado bastante. Estaba claro que empezaba a entrarle el pánico.

Edward la observó mientras ella intentaba detener sin éxito la hemorragia.

—No lo sé.

Bella contempló el arma que había dejado al otro lado de la estancia. Tal vez fuera una estupidez quedarse allí, pero aunque no sabía quién era el otro Edward, a aquel sí lo conocía. Fuera lo que fuese aquel estado Silente, lo había convertido en una especie de monstruo. Pero ¿acaso era ella mucho mejor? La pistola, el daño que le había hecho...

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a los Sótanos, aunque tenía los dedos resbaladizos a causa de la sangre. Los ojos azules del arcángel parecieron apagarse y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

—Vamos... —dijo mientras le cubría la mejilla con los dedos ensangrentados—. No te duermas, arcángel. No quiero que entres en estado de shock.

—Soy un ángel —murmuró él con voz pastosa—. El shock es para los mortales.

Alguien cogió el teléfono.

—¿Vivek?

—¡Bella, estás viva!

—¡Maldita sea, Vivek, ¿qué coño había en esas balas?

—Lo que te dije.

—¿Habían sido probadas?

—Claro. Se han utilizado unas cuantas veces: te dan alrededor de veinte minutos, media hora máximo. Los ángeles empiezan a curarse en el instante en que impacta la bala.

Bella bajó la vista hasta el ala destrozada de Edward.

—No se está curando. Se está poniendo peor con cada minuto que pasa.

—Eso es imposible.

Colgó el teléfono, ya que resultaba evidente que Vivek no sabía nada.

—¡Vamos, Edward! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Llama a Demetri.

Su piel se estaba volviendo gris... una máscara mortal que llenó de terror el corazón de Bella. La culpa y el miedo habían formado un nudo en su garganta, pero marcó el número de la Torre del Arcángel y la pasaron de inmediato con Demetri.

—Ven a mi apartamento —le ordenó.

—Eso no es posi...

—Le he hecho algo a Edward. Está sangrando y la hemorragia no cesa.

Un breve silencio.

—Es inmortal.

—Su sangre es roja, igual que la mía.

—Te descuartizaré en trozos diminutos si le has hecho daño—Y tras eso, colgó.

—Demetri viene de camino —le dijo a Edward. El teléfono resbaló de su mano cubierta de sangre—. Creo que no tiene muy buena opinión de mí.

—Es leal—El cabello cayó sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto absurdamente infantil.

Otro chorro de sangre, cálida y espesa, cayó sobre la pierna de Bella.

—¿Por qué coño no te estás curando?

Un momento de lucidez iluminó sus vidriosos ojos azules.

—Me has convertido en «un poco» mortal.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia, y Bella las achacó al shock.

Seguía a su lado cuando llegaron Demetri y varios vampiros más. En lugar de llamar, se limitaron a echar la puerta abajo.

—Coged a la cazadora—Demetri no se dignó mirarla mientras sus lacayos la arrastraban lejos de Edward.

Bella habría luchado, pero sabía que era inútil. Eran demasiados y no llevaba encima ningún aparato con chip de control. Puesto que tenían números de serie únicos que podían ser rastreados tanto por el Gremio como por la SPV, los artilugios con chip solo podían utilizarse durante la caza, o cuando un cazador se encontraba en peligro real y demostrable de resultar herido por un vampiro. Según la versión oficial, con aquello se pretendía evitar que los cazadores se volvieran demasiado confiados, aunque todo el mundo sabía que en realidad era una norma creada porque a los poderosos vampiros no les gustaba la idea de ser vulnerables al ataque de cualquier cazador con un mal día.

En aquellos momentos, a Bella todo aquello le importaba un bledo.

—¡Ayúdalo!

Demetri la asesinó con la mirada.

—Cállate. La única razón por la que no estás muerta es que Edward disfrutará matándote él mismo. —Levantó una mano y dirigió su voz hacia una especie de transmisor que llevaba en la muñeca —. Entrad.

Dos ángeles enormes aparecieron en el hueco de la pared donde había estado la ventana; sujetaban una camilla entre ambos. Al notar el asombro que mostraron sus rostros cuando vieron a Edward, Bella supo que la situación era peor que mala. Se estremeció, pero los ángeles se recuperaron con rapidez y se apresuraron a seguir las órdenes de Demetri: colocaron a Edward sobre la camilla para llevarlo enseguida hasta la Torre.

Uno de los ángeles, el pelirrojo, dijo:

—¿No sería mejor llevarlo directamente a casa?

—El sanador y los médicos están a punto de llegar a la Torre —respondió Demetri.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza y luego alzó la parte delantera de la camilla al tiempo que su compañero cogía el otro extremo.

—Nos veremos allí.

Bella no tenía muy clara cuál era la jerarquía de poderes en aquella estancia. Se suponía que la cosa iba arcángel- ángelvampiro-humano, en ese orden. Sin embargo, estaba claro que era Demetri quien dirigía el espectáculo allí... y, a diferencia del ángel joven que había dejado el paquete en su apartamento, aquellos eran ángeles antiguos y poderosos.

En aquellos momentos, puesto que Edward ya no estaba allí, Demetri concentró su atención en ella. Mientras se acercaba, Bella maldijo la estúpida política de las armas con chip. Sin ellas estaba tan indefensa como una niña.

Y Demetri parecía dispuesto a hacerla pedazos solo con las manos.

Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, le agarró la barbilla con las manos ensangrentadas y la contempló con unos ojos negros llenos de fuego.

Bella ahogó una exclamación.

—Tus ojos... —Había un círculo espinoso rojo allí donde debería haber estado la pupila, una mancha escarlata con bordes como cuchillas—. ¿Qué coño les pasa?

El vampiro apretó la mano. Y luego se inclinó hacia delante. Bella se quedó paralizada. Sabía que si él intentaba tomar su sangre no sería capaz de quedarse quieta; el instinto se haría cargo de la situación e intentaría ir en busca de sus armas. Era algo que no podría evitar. Sin embargo, Demetri la sorprendió una vez más. Sus labios le rozaron la oreja en lugar del cuello.

—Voy a observar cómo te destroza. Y luego me beberé tu sangre como postre.

El miedo, en su estado más puro y brutal, se apoderó de Bella hasta las entrañas.

Sin embargo, se enfrentó a él con deliberada indiferencia.

—¿Qué tal tienes el cuello?

Los dedos del vampiro la apretaron con tanta fuerza que ella tuvo la certeza de que le saldrían cardenales.

—En mi época, las mujeres sabían cuál era su lugar.

Bella no preguntó; no pensaba morder el anzuelo.

Pero al parecer Demetri no necesitaba su cooperación.

—Tumbadas de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas.

Ella entrecerró los párpados.

—Edward no ha rescindido su orden de no tocarme, así que yo me andaría con mucho cuidado si estuviera en tu lugar.

Demetri se echó a reír, y el sonido de aquella risa fue como una hoja de afeitar sobre su piel. El vampiro aflojó los dedos y le cubrió la mejilla antes de acercarse aún más para presionarla con su musculoso cuerpo. En aquel instante, lo único que pudo «ver» Bella fue a Demetri: su furia letal, sus ojos... su esencia. Una esencia que la envolvió como la más obscena y lujuriosa de las sábanas, que la inundó con el sabor de las pieles, los diamantes y el sexo.

—Espero que te mantenga con vida durante mucho, mucho tiempo. —Demetri acarició con la lengua el lugar donde su pulso era más evidente—. Y espero que me invite a jugar.


	22. Capítulo 19

Una hora más tarde, Bella tironeaba de las ataduras que aseguraban sus brazos al sillón. Aunque lo único que conseguía era apretar las cuerdas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos.

De pies y manos. ¡Estaba atada de pies y manos!

Le habían puesto los brazos a la espalda y se los habían atado; la cuerda bajaba hacia abajo para rodearle un tobillo antes de cruzar al lado opuesto para asegurarle el otro. El toque final había sido volverle a subir la soga hasta las muñecas y rodearle la cintura. Estaba anclada a un enorme sillón que no tenía esperanzas de poder volcar.

—Puedo oler la sangre, Bella —rugió Demetri cuando volvió a entrar en el cuarto—. ¿Estás intentando coquetear conmigo?

Lo fulminó con la mirada al recordar lo mucho que se había divertido el vampiro al quitarle las armas. No había sido cruel. No, había sido la sensualidad personificada.

Aquella maldita esencia embriagadora se había colado en su cuerpo como el afrodisíaco más potente del planeta. Aun así, Bella había conseguido asestar le unas cuantas patadas... antes de que la ataran, desinfectaran sus cortes y la aparcaran en lo que parecía un pequeño salón de las plantas superiores de la Torre.

—¿Cómo está Edward?

Demetri se acercó a ella. Se había quitado la chaqueta del traje color antracita y la corbata rojo oscuro, así que mostraba una camisa blanca impecable. Los botones superiores estaban desabrochados, lo que dejaba al descubierto un delicioso triángulo de piel color bronce. No era bronceado, pensó ella. Era evidente que el vampiro procedía de algún lugar donde el sol era más cálido, algún lugar exótico y...

—¡Basta ya! —Ahora que estaba concentrada, pudo distinguir la sutil esencia con la que él estaba acariciando toda su piel.

Demetri sonrió... Una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

—No te estaba haciendo nada.

—Embustero.

—Está bien, confieso. —Se acercó aún más y se agachó para apoyar las manos en los brazos del sillón—. Eres muy sensible a mi aroma. —Cerró los ojos e inspiró con fuerza—. Incluso así, sudorosa y ensangrentada, tienes una esencia única que me hace desear darte un enorme e insaciable mordisco.

—No en esta vida —replicó ella con voz ronca. Le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad resistirse a su lenta seducción.

Había juzgado mal a Demetri, ya que él no irradiaba poder como los otros vampiros antiguos a los que había conocido, y aquello significaba que era único en su clase... y probablemente muy capaz de librarse de los efectos de un chip de control.

Los cazadores habían muerto por proteger ese secreto, porque en ocasiones la desorientación momentánea de un vampiro, la creencia de que estaba atrapado e inmovilizado, era lo único que tenían. Durante aquel instante, los cazadores podían escapar o hacer más daño.

—¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo? —preguntó con descaro mientras apartaba de sus pensamientos el fallo fatal del chip. Por lo que ella sabía, solo los ángeles podían leer la mente (y ellos no tenían motivo alguno para sabotear la efectividad de una de las armas más poderosas de los cazadores), pero no pensaba correr ningún riesgo—. Eres tan increíblemente atractivo... —Joder, aquello era cierto—, que seguro que las mujeres se arrojan sobre ti a cada paso que das. ¿Por qué yo?

—Ya te lo dije: tú haces que las cosas resulten más interesantes. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, pero la forma en que la miraba le recordó que en aquellos momentos no estaba muy contento con ella—. Vivirás, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio?

—Hasta que completes tu trabajo, al menos.

Bella lo observó con detenimiento. Era muy probable que Demetri conociera cada detalle del trabajo, pero si no era así, ella no pensaba contarle nada y cavar más su tumba.

—Ni te imaginas el placer que me proporciona oír eso.

—¿Qué sabes tú del placer, cazadora? —Su tono era afilado como una espada y su piel casi resplandecía desde dentro.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado una vez más. Demetri no solo tenía poder... Demetri era muy, muy poderoso.

Era tan viejo que, ahora que no lo ocultaba, la edad del vampiro penetraba hasta sus huesos.

—Sé que lo que tú prometes como placer llevará de manera inexorable al dolor.

Él parpadeó. Tenía unas pestañas absurdamente largas.

—Pero con un maestro en ese arte, todo dolor es placer.

Un estremecimiento subió por la espalda de Bella y rozó sus pezones.

—No, gracias.

—La decisión ya no te corresponde a ti. —Se puso de nuevo en pie—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Sorprendida ante una pregunta tan pragmática, se liberó de los efectos embriagadores de su aroma y se tomó un momento para pensar.

—Estoy hambrienta.

—En ese caso, habrá que darte algo de comer.

La cazadora frunció el ceño ante la forma en la que el vampiro había pronunciado su réplica, pero no dijo nada cuando él desapareció por la puerta. Regresó unos minutos más tarde con una bandeja cubierta. Cuando le quitó la tapa, Bella pudo ver lo que parecía un plato de pescado a la parrilla bañado en una especie de salsa blanca, acompañado con verduras rehogadas y patatas baby. Se le hizo la boca agua.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué—el vampiro cogió un sillón y lo colocó frente a ella sin esfuerzo, a pesar de que era idéntico al que ella ocupaba, el mismo que era incapaz de mover—. ¿Qué te gustaría tomar primero?

Bella apretó la mandíbula.

—No pienso dejar que me des de comer.

Él pinchó un trozo de zanahoria con el tenedor.

—Los hombres que me acompañaron a tu apartamento, ¿sabes quiénes eran?

Mantuvo la boca cerrada; le daba miedo que él intentara meterle la comida en la boca si bajaba la guardia.

—Miembros del equipo de los Siete —dijo Demetri en respuesta a su propia pregunta—. Un equipo que formamos los ángeles y vampiros que protegemos a Edward sin tener en cuenta nuestros propios intereses.

La curiosidad era como una llama en su interior... Lo bastante intensa para hacerla hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Eso es cosa nuestra—se comió la zanahoria como si disfrutara con ello.

Aunque los vampiros no podían alimentarse con semejante comida, Bella sabía muy bien que podían digerir cierta cantidad sin problemas. Esa era la razón por la que los vampiros de alto nivel podían hacerse pasar por humanos—. Lo único que necesitas saber es que nos libraremos de cualquier cosa, de cualquier persona, que suponga una amenaza para él, aun cuando eso signifique renunciar a nuestra propia vida.

—¿Y se supone que debe alegrarme que apuntes un tenedor en mi dirección?

El vampiro cogió un trozo de pescado y lo untó en la salsa. Tenía un aspecto delicioso.

—Hasta que Edward despierte, tengo prohibido hacerte daño. Me dio órdenes directas de que no lo hiciera. Los demás no están obligados por dichas órdenes. Si les entregara este tenedor y saliera por esa puerta, conocerías un significado completamente nuevo de la palabra «dolor».

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Al menos, suéltame las manos. Sabes que no puedo hacerte daño sin mis armas.

—Si hiciera eso, acabarías muerta. —Llevó el tenedor hasta la boca de Bella—.

Sigues con vida porque mantengo a los demás alejados de ti. Si piensan que puedes manipularme...

Bella no se fiaba de él ni un pelo. No obstante, estaba famélica y era una cazadora: sabía que una huelga de hambre no haría otra cosa que debilitarla. Abrió la boca. El pescado estaba tan delicioso como prometía su aspecto. Sin embargo, lo mantuvo en la boca durante casi un minuto para saborearlo con meticulosidad. Solo cuando tuvo la certeza de que estaba limpio, tragó el bocado.

—No tiene narcóticos.

—No es necesario. No puede decirse que vayas a huir. —Demetri le dio un trozo de patata—. Y Edward querrá verte tan pronto como se despierte.

—¿Cómo están sus alas?

El vampiro enarcó una ceja.

—Eso suena como si te importara...

Bella no le encontró sentido a mentir.

—Me importa. Solo quería alejarme de él... porque se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño. —Tragó otro bocado—. Además, es inmortal. La herida solo debería haberme proporcionado el tiempo suficiente para conseguir algo de ventaja.

—Cierto. —Le dio otro tenedor lleno, aunque lo sacó de su boca mucho más despacio de lo que era necesario. Cuando Bella entrecerró los párpados, él la miró con aquella sonrisa fría y peligrosa que no le llegaba a los ojos—. Razón por la cual has pasado de ser una simple cazadora a convertirte en la amenaza número uno para los ángeles.

—Vamos, por favor... —Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza cuando él le ofreció brécol. El vampiro sonrió, se lo comió y luego le ofreció guisantes en su lugar. Bella los masticó mientras pensaba—. Ese tipo de arma se ha utilizado con anterioridad. —

Seguro que no era ningún secreto, no si había sido disparada contra los ángeles.

—Sí. Lo sabemos. Causa un daño temporal. —Encogió los hombros—. Al parecer los arcángeles la consideraron un arma justa, dado que los humanos tienen pocas formas de combatir a los ángeles que se vuelven demasiado agresivos.

—Tal vez le acertara en un mal ángulo —murmuró ella—. ¿Le di en una arteria principal o algo así? —Lo sabía todo sobre la biología de los vampiros, pero los ángeles eran muy distintos—. Basta —dijo cuando él le ofreció otro bocado.

Demetri dejó el tenedor.

—Tendrás que hacerle esas preguntas a Edward... si todavía conservas la lengua, claro está. —Se puso en pie y desapareció por segunda vez antes de regresar con una botella de agua.

Después de beber y conseguir que no se le cayera el agua por las comisuras de la boca, Bella lo miró de nuevo. El vampiro seguía teniendo un aspecto increíblemente atractivo... y parecía a punto de destrozarle el cuello.

—Gracias.

La respuesta de Demetri fue colocar un dedo sobre el pulso que latía en su garganta.

—Tan fuerte, tan rica, dulce e intensa... Estoy ansioso por tomar mi propia cena... es una pena que no vayas a ser tú.

Y tras decir aquello, se fue.

Bella observó la puerta con absoluta concentración mientras empezaba a retorcerse en el sillón, decidida a librarse de las cuerdas. Demetri la estaba protegiendo de los demás, pero nadie sabía hasta cuándo podría hacerlo.

El único problema era que, por lo visto, las cuerdas habían sido atadas por todo un experto.

«Pero con un maestro en ese arte, todo dolor es placer.»

Sadomasoquismo, por supuesto. Lo más probable era que a Demetri le gustara atara sus mujeres en todo tipo de posiciones interesantes. Bella se ruborizó. Ella no lo deseaba... al menos durante los momentos en los que él no la envolvía con aquella maldita esencia. No obstante, se derretía en cuanto el vampiro utilizaba aquel talento suyo.

Y no le gustaba derretirse en contra de su voluntad.

Ni siquiera en el caso de un arcángel.

Apretó los dientes al recordar lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de Edward.

Ahora que le había disparado, se sentía un poco mejor al recordar el incidente. Como si hubiera igualado el tanteo. Por supuesto, era muy posible que él viera las cosas de manera muy diferente. Edward solo había intentado llevársela a la cama... y por mucho que ella tratara de convencerse de otra cosa, había disfrutado de la seducción... al menos hasta que llegó la parte del control mental. En cambio, ella lo había dejado tullido.

Le había destrozado media ala.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Parpadeó con rapidez y descartó aquella indeseada emoción. Los cazadores no lloraban. Ni siquiera por un arcángel. Pero... ¿y si él no se recuperaba?

La culpa se convirtió en un pesado nudo en la boca de su estómago, un nudo que se volvía más apretado y destructivo con cada segundo que pasaba. Tenía que llegar hasta él, ver con sus propios ojos cómo estaba.

—Es imposible —murmuró. Sabía que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Demetri, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo: habría aislado la posible amenaza.

Le dolían los brazos y los músculos de las pantorrillas, así que renunció a intentar deshacer los nudos y se relajó en el sillón. No sería capaz de dormir, pero debía intentar descansar lo suficiente para estar preparada cuando Edward despertara y empezara el espectáculo. Sin embargo, justo cuando sus músculos empezaban a aflojarse, recordó el agujero que había en la pared de su apartamento.

—¡Demetri!

El vampiro apareció un minuto después y, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, no estaba complacido en absoluto.

—¿Me has llamado, milady? —Si las palabras hubieran sido más cortantes, la habrían hecho sangrar.

_Sangre._

¿Acaso intentaba suicidarse?

—He interrumpido tu... cena. Lo siento.

Él sonrió, aunque no reveló el menor indicio de los colmillos que ella sabía que estaban allí.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo a modo de compensación?

—Quiero saber en qué estado ha quedado mi casa... ¿Arreglasteis la pared?

—¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo? —Encogió los hombros y se dio la vuelta—. No es más que una morada humana.

—Serás cab...

El vampiro se dio la vuelta de pronto, pero en aquel momento su expresión era diferente: mortífera, sobrenatural.

—Estoy hambriento, Bella. No me hagas romper la palabra que le di a Edward.

—Nunca lo harías.

—Si me presionas demasiado, lo haré. Me castigará, pero tú ya estarás muerta. —

Después de decir eso, se fue.

La dejó a solas con el pulso acelerado y un dolor lacerante en el corazón. Su hogar, su refugio, su maldita guarida estaría siendo destruida en aquellos momentos por el viento, el polvo, y también por el agua, si había empezado a llover. Aquello hizo que deseara acurrucarse y llorar a lágrima viva.

No eran las cosas de su apartamento lo que la preocupaban, sino el lugar en sí. Su casa. No había tenido casa durante mucho tiempo. Después de que su padre la echara, se había visto obligada a dormir siempre en la academia del Gremio. El edificio no tenía nada de malo, pero no era un hogar. Luego, Sara y ella habían finalizado su entrenamiento y habían compartido un piso durante algún tiempo. Aquel piso había sido un hogar, un sitio acogedor, pero no su casa. Sin embargo, el apartamento era suyo en todos los sentidos.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Lo siento —dijo, pensando que se dirigía a su casa arruinada. Pero lo cierto era que se dirigía a un arcángel—. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Una ráfaga de brisa marina invadió su mente.

_En ese caso, ¿por qué llevabas una pistola?_


	23. Capitulo 20

Bella se quedó completamente inmóvil, tal como imaginaba a un ratón delante de un enorme y malvado gato de dientes largos.

—¿Edward? —suspiró, aunque conocía aquel aroma fresco, limpio y lluvioso tan bien como el suyo propio. Y aquello era algo que no tenía el menor sentido: ¿cómo era posible que Edward hubiera metido un olor dentro de su cabeza?

_Duérmete, Bella. Tus pensamientos me mantienen despierto._

Ella respiró hondo.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal la herida?

_¿Estás atada?_

—Sí. —Esperó la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

_Bien. No querría que desaparecieras antes de que tenga la oportunidad de hablar contigo sobre tu debilidad por las armas._

Después de aquello, la sensación de tenerlo en la cabeza desapareció. Bella susurró su nombre, pero sabía que él ya no la escuchaba. La culpabilidad se transformó de pronto en furia. Ese cabrón... podría haberla liberado, pero la había dejado atada.

Tenía las muñecas doloridas, sentía pinchazos en la espalda debido a la posición en aquel maldito sillón, y...

—Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar cabreado.

Edward la había aterrorizado al pie del alféizar aquella noche, pero en realidad no le había hecho daño. Sin embargo, ella le había disparado. No era de extrañar que estuviese furioso. Aunque eso no significaba que a ella tuviera que gustarle.

Y aún quedaba pendiente el asunto de que hubiera intentado coaccionarla para que se acostara con él.

Por humillante que fuera, ella le había dicho la verdad aquella noche: si hubiera esperado, lo más seguro era que ella se le hubiese echado encima a la menor oportunidad.

Le ardieron las mejillas. Tendría que tatuarse la palabra «Imbécil» en la frente en cuanto saliera de allí. Se había dicho desde un principio que debía ser cautelosa, que no debía olvidar nunca que para Edward no era otra cosa que una forma desechable de diversión. Por lo visto, a sus hormonas les daba igual.

El arcángel la ponía al rojo vivo.

Lo peor era que no podía echarle la culpa de su fascinación solo a la lujuria.

Edward era un hombre demasiado intrigante para algo tan simple. Sin embargo, aquella noche no había sido él mismo. O tal vez, susurró otra parte de sí misma, sí que lo había sido. ¿Y si el desconocido al que había disparado era el verdadero Edward... el arcángel de Nueva York, una criatura capaz de torturar a otra persona hasta convertirla en una monstruosa y vociferante obra de arte?

Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, pero en realidad no estaba dormido. Se encontraba en una especie de coma semiconsciente, un estado para el que ni los humanos ni los vampiros tenían equivalente. Los ángeles lo llamaban «anshara», un estado de consciencia al que solo podían llegar aquellos que habían vivido más de medio milenio y que permitía razonar y descansar a un tiempo. En aquellos momentos, la parte consciente de su persona estaba absorta en la reconstrucción de la herida que

Bella le había hecho con su pequeña pistola, y el resto de su ser dormía. Un estado de lo más útil. Aunque nunca lo habría elegido por voluntad propia.

Un ángel solo llegaba al anshara cuando había sido herido de gravedad. Aquello había ocurrido muy pocas veces en los últimos ochocientos años de existencia de Edward. Cuando era joven e inexperto, se había herido a sí mismo (o lo habían herido) unas cuantas veces.

Vio imágenes de una danza en el cielo, poco antes de que sus alas se enredaran y cayera en picado hacia el suelo con la certeza de que su sangre dibujaría una alfombra roja sobre la tierra de la pradera.

Recuerdos antiguos. Del niño que había sido.

Brazos rotos, piernas rotas, sangre que manaba de su boca destrozada.

Y ella. De pie frente a él, arrullándolo.

_«Calla, cariño. Calla.»_

Un terror en estado puro inundó su torrente sanguíneo. Su corazón se encogió al saber que era incapaz de detener... a su madre, a su peor pesadilla.

Con el cabello negro y los ojos azules, aquella mujer había sido la imagen femenina a partir de la cual había sido creado. No obstante, ella ya era vieja para entonces, no de apariencia, pero sí de mente y de alma. Y, a diferencia de Lijuan, no había evolucionado. Más bien había... involucionado.

En el momento presente, podía ver cómo su ala se regeneraba filamento a filamento, pero aquello no fue suficiente para mantener los recuerdos a raya. Durante el anshara, la mente revelaba cosas largo tiempo enterradas y cubría el alma con una capa de opacidad que ningún mortal podría comprender. Aquellos eran recuerdos de un centenar de vidas mortales diferentes. Él era tan viejo, tan antiguo... pero no, no era un anciano. No todos aquellos recuerdos eran suyos. Algunos pertenecían a otros de su raza, al almacén secreto de conocimientos angelicales enterrado en el interior de las mentes de sus descendientes.

Los recuerdos de Esme ascendieron hasta la superficie.

Y de repente, bajó la vista hasta su ala sangrante y su cuerpo destrozado desde una posición agachada, mientras su mano (que en realidad era la mano de ella) le apartaba el pelo de la cara.

_«—Ahora te duele, pero el dolor acabará pronto.»_El muchacho del suelo no podía hablar; se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

_»—No morirás, Edward. No puedes morir. Eres inmortal —_ Se inclinó hacia delante para depositar un beso frío sobre la mejilla destrozada y llena de sangre del chico—. Eres el hijo de dos arcángeles.

_»Los ojos del muchacho, que milagrosamente habían resultado ilesos, reflejaron la sensación de traición que experimentaba. Su padre estaba muerto. Los inmortales sí podían morir.»_El rostro de Esme se llenó de tristeza.

_»—Debía morir, amor mío. De no haberlo hecho, habría reinado sobre la tierra. _

_»Los ojos del chico se volvieron más oscuros, más acusadores. Esme suspiró y luego esbozó_ _una sonrisa._

_»—Y también yo debo hacerlo... Por eso has venido a matarme, ¿no es así? —Una risa suave y delicada—. No puedes matarme, mi dulce Edward. Solo otro de los miembros del Grupo de los Diez puede destruir a un arcángel. Y ellos nunca me encontrarán.»_

Una desconcertante transición hasta su propia mente, hasta su propia memoria.

Porque ya no tenía ningún recuerdo más de Esme después de aquello: ella le había hecho la transferencia de imágenes mientras se encontraba tan malherido que no había sido capaz de moverse en meses. Tampoco había podido levantar la vista para ver cómo se alejaba volando. El último recuerdo que tenía de su madre era la imagen de sus pies desnudos saltando sobre la hierba verde del prado y el rastro de polvo de ángel que había dejado tras de sí.

_«—Madre... —intentó decir._

_»—Calla, cariño. Calla. —Luego, una ráfaga de viento le llenó los ojos de polvo._

_»Cuando despertó y volvió a abrirlos, Esme había desaparecido._

_»Y en su lugar vio el rostro de un vampiro.»_


	24. Nacido a la sangre

_Se alimentó._

_Sus huesos deshidratados se hincharon, llenos de vida._

_Pero necesitaba más._

_Mucho más._

_Aquel era el éxtasis que los demás habían tratado de ocultarle mientras ellos se embriagaban de poder. Ahora pagarían por ello. La sangre chorreaba desde sus colmillos cuando profirió un grito de desafío que rompió las ventanas de todos los edificios en un radio de dos kilómetros._

_Había llegado el momento._


	25. Capítulo 21

La expresión de Demetri era de puro alivio.

—¿Sire?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Edward con voz fuerte. El anshara había hecho bien su trabajo. Sin embargo, él tendría que pagar el precio que requería muy pronto.

—Raya el alba —respondió Demetri a la antigua usanza—. La luz acaba de alcanzar el horizonte.

Edward salió de la cama y flexionó las alas.

—¿La cazadora?

—Atada en la otra habitación.

Su ala había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo en un aspecto. Edward contempló el diseño interior. Los suaves trazos dorados se interrumpían en el lugar donde la bala de Bella lo había atravesado. Ahora la mitad inferior de aquella ala tenía un patrón único de dorados y blancos: una explosión desde el punto central. Sonrió. Así que llevaría la marca del estallido de violencia de Bella...

—¿Sire? —Demetri parecía intrigado por su sonrisa.

Edward no dejó de contemplar el ala, la marca causada por el estado Silente. Le serviría como recordatorio.

—¿Le hiciste daño, Demetri? —Miró a su hombre de confianza por un segundo y se fijó en el pelo alborotado y la ropa arrugada.

—No—Los labios del vampiro se curvaron en una sonrisa feroz—. Creí que querrías reservarte ese placer para ti.

Edward acarició la mente de Bella. Estaba dormida, exhausta después de pasarse la noche intentando librarse de las ataduras.

—Esta batalla es entre la cazadora y yo. Nadie más debe interferir. Encárgate de que los demás lo sepan.

Demetri no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿No vas a castigarla? ¿Por qué?

Edward no le debía explicaciones a nadie, pero Demetri llevaba más tiempo con él que ningún otro.

—Porque fui yo quien disparó primero. Y ella es mortal.

La expresión incrédula del vampiro no cambió.

—Me cae bien Bella, pero si escapa de esta sin castigo, otros podrían empezar a cuestionar tu poder.

—Asegúrate de que entiendan que Bella ocupa un lugar muy especial en todo este asunto. Cualquier otro que se atreva a desafiarme deseará haber gozado de tanta clemencia como Germaine.

El rostro de Demetri se puso pálido.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Edward permaneció en silencio para indicarle que le concedía permiso.

—¿Por qué estabas tan malherido? —Demetri sacó el arma que se había guardado en el pantalón—. Examiné la bala que utilizó: solo debería haber causado un daño mínimo, lo que le habría dado una ventaja de unos diez minutos o así.

_«En ese caso, ella te matará a ti. Te convertirá en mortal.»_

—Necesitaba que me hirieran —respondió, evasivo—. Era la respuesta a una pregunta.

Demetri parecía frustrado.

—¿Puede suceder de nuevo?

—Me aseguraré de que no vuelva a ocurrir. —Se compadeció del líder de los Siete—. No te preocupes, Demetri: no tendrás que ver cómo se estremece la ciudad bajo el gobierno de otro arcángel. Al menos, no durante otra eternidad.

—He visto lo que los demás pueden hacer. —Los ojos del vampiro se inundaron bajo las aguas de los recuerdos—. Sufrí las tiernas atenciones de Neha durante un centenar de años. ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando me rebelé contra tu auto ridad?

—Tenías doscientos años —señaló Edward, que se dirigía hacia el baño—. Eras lo bastante mayor como para saber elegir.

Demetri soltó un resoplido.

—Lo bastante mayor como para ser un gallito sin conocimientos reales que lo respaldaran. Un maldito cachorro con delirios de grandeza. —Hizo una pausa—.

¿Nunca te has preguntado... si soy un espía?

—Si lo fueras, estarías muerto.

Demetri sonrió. Había lealtad en aquellos ojos que sorprendían a Edward cada vez que este los miraba. El vampiro era increíblemente poderoso y podría haber creado una fortaleza propia; sin embargo, había elegido dedicar su vida a un arcángel.

—Ahora voy a preguntarte una cosa, Demetri.

—¿Sire?

—¿Por qué crees que voy a perdonarle la vida a Bella?

—Necesitas que encuentre a Uram —respondió Demetri—. Y... hay algo en ella que te fascina. No hay muchas cosas que fascinen a un inmortal.

—¿Atisbas ya el principio del tedio?

—Lo puedo ver en el horizonte, sí... ¿Cómo luchas tú contra eso?

Edward no sabía muy bien si había luchado contra el aburrimiento en algún momento.

—Tal como has dicho, hay muy pocas cosas que fascinen a un inmortal.

—Ah. —La sonrisa de Demetri se volvió sexual, la típica de los vampiros—. Así que hay que saborear aquello que te fascina...

Bella despertó cuando su vejiga empezó a protestar. Era un alivio que los cazadores estuvieran entrenados para saber contener sus impulsos naturales en tales circunstancias, ya que algunas búsquedas implicaban una hora tras otra de vigilancia inmóvil. Aun así, resultaba incómodo.

_Enviaré a Demetri._

Se ruborizó tanto que le dio la impresión de que tenía quemaduras de tercer grado.

—¿Siempre espías a la gente? —Sentía tentaciones, pero no intentó utilizar aquella especie de escudo que le provocaba dolor de cabeza y que al parecer había desarrollado. Era mejor reservarlo para cuando el arcángel la fastidiara de verdad.

_No. La mayoría de la gente no es tan interesante._

La arrogancia de la respuesta era asombrosa... y bienvenida. Aquel era el Edward que ella conocía.

—No pienso dejar que ese vampiro me acompañe al baño. Lo más seguro es que intente morderme.

_En ese caso, espérame._

Aquello hizo que Bella sintiera ganas de gritar.

—Haz que venga a desatarme. Tengo muy pocas posibilidades de fugarme ahora que estás bien.

_No creo que Demetri se fíe de ti si tienes las manos y los pies libres._

Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba sobre aquello cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el vampiro en cuestión. Parecía que había estado despierto toda la noche: tenía la camisa arrugada y su cabello (antes bie n peinado), estaba hecho un desastre.

Aunque aquello solo hacía que resultara aún más sexy.

—¿Los vampiros no duermen?

Él la miró con cierta sorpresa.

—Tú eres una cazavampiros. ¿No lo sabes?

—Sé que dormís, pero ¿lo necesitáis? —Permaneció muy quieta cuando él se situó detrás de ella—. ¿Demetri?

Unos dedos fríos le apartaron el cabello de la nuca. Después, unos nudillos le acariciaron la piel.

—Podemos pasar mucho más tiempo sin dormir que los humanos, pero sí, lo necesitamos.

—Deja de hacer eso —murmuró Bella al ver que seguía acariciándola con los nudillos—. No estoy de humor.

—Eso suena prometedor. —Su aliento le acarició la nuca, un lugar peligroso para un vampiro de manos frías. Porque dicha frialdad indicaba que no se había alimentado—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas de humor?

—Desatarme y dejar que vaya al baño. —Demetri se rió por lo bajo, pero Bella notó que tironeaba de las ataduras de sus muñecas. Los nudos desaparecieron como por arte de magia—. ¿Cómo coño has hecho eso?

—Aprendí a atar cuerdas de la mano de un verdadero experto —murmuró él, que no dejó de juguetear con los mechones de su cabello mientras ella se encargaba de liberarse del resto de las cuerdas.

Le habría gritado que se detuviera, pero no le estaba haciendo daño y, ahora que Edward estaba despierto, tenía la sensación de que Demetri no suponía un verdadero peligro.

—¿El baño? —Se puso en pie de un salto en cuanto se quitó las cuerdas de encima, pero luego soltó un gemido—. Mis músculos... ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que atarme tan fuerte? —Le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Puede que quisiera igualar los tantos. —Se frotó la garganta con la mano.

—Creí que te gustaba el dolor.

Esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, llena de susurros perversos capaces de herir con delicioso placer.

—Pero tú no pensabas quedarte a jugar.

Bella olfateó el aire con recelo. No percibía ningún aroma. El vampiro se comportaba con normalidad. Y a pesar de que era increíblemente apuesto, no la volvía loca de lujuria. Tal vez estuviera un poco afectada, pero ¿qué mujer no lo estaría?

—Por última vez, ¿dónde está el...? —Siguió la dirección de la mano que el

vampiro había alzado hacia una pequeña puerta—. Gracias.

Una vez dentro, frunció el ceño e intentó utilizar aquel «escudo» que podría no haber sido más que un invento de su imaginación. No quería a Edward dentro de su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Diez minutos más tarde, había hecho uso de las instalaciones, se había lavado la cara, se había cepillado los dientes con uno de los cepillos desechables que había bajo el lavabo y se había peinado el pelo con un diminuto cepillo de usar y tirar. Encontró incluso un pequeño coletero blanco que utilizó para recogerse el cabello en una coleta, ya que había perdido el que llevaba quién sabía cuándo.

Al mirarse al espejo, decidió que no estaba mal. Los finos cortes de su rostro apenas se notaban, y aunque los de las palmas aún le dolían un poco, no limitarían sus movimientos. En cuanto a la ropa, la camiseta verde militar estaba bien, y los pantalones cargo negros no estaban demasiado arrugados. Era un atuendo para morir tan bueno como cualquier otro. Aunque no pensaba ponérselo fácil al arcángel. Con aquella idea en mente, desarmó una de las maquinillas de afeitar desechables con la intención de sacar la hoja.

—¡Joder!

—¿Has encontrado las maquinillas de afeitar, Bella? —dijo Demetri desde el otro lado—. Me insultas subestimando tanto mi coeficiente de inteligencia.

Ella tiró el plástico a la basura. El vampiro había conseguido de alguna manera quitar la hoja sin destrozar la maquinilla entera.

—Muy gracioso. —Abrió la puerta y salió del cuarto de baño.

Demetri se encontraba al otro extremo de la estancia, con la mano sobre el picaporte.

—Edward desea verte—Cualquier tipo de actitud amigable había desaparecido.

—Estoy preparada.

Eso pareció divertirlo.

—¿De veras?

—¿Te importaría darme al menos un cuchillo? —regateó—. ¿Para que sea una pelea justa?

Demetri abrió la puerta.

—Si las cosas se ponen feas, no habrá lucha. No obstante, por alguna razón, creo que Edward no tiene planes de matarte.

Aquello era lo que temía Bella.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A la azotea.

Intentó permanecer calmada mientras caminaban hasta los ascensores y durante la subida. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la última vez que había ido a la azotea.

Apretó la mano al recordar la crueldad con la que Edward había demostrado el control que tenía sobre ella. ¿Por qué coño se empeñaba en olvidar cómo era realmente su naturaleza?

Incluso mientras se decía aquello, mantenía su mente concentrada en pensamientos «prohibidos».

Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron al descubierto el cubículo de cristal del tejado... y una sensación de déjà vu la aplastó de repente. Al igual que la otra vez, había una mesa con un mantel blanco, llena de cruasanes, pomelos, zumo y café, situada en el solitario esplendor de la hermosa azotea. La única diferencia era que, en esta ocasión,

Edward permanecía de espaldas a ella en el extremo más alejado.

Bella olvidó por completo a Demetri y salió del ascensor para encaminarse hacia la salida. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron a su espalda, pero apenas fue consciente de aquello (ni del hecho de que Demetri se había marchado con él). Estaba absorta en las alas del arcángel a quien había visto por última vez sangrando sobre el suelo de su apartamento.

—Edward —dijo tan pronto como salió de la cabina de cristal.

Él se volvió un poco, gesto que ella tomó como una invitación para que se acercara. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que el daño que le había hecho había sanado por completo. Desde lejos, sus alas parecían perfectas, y solo cuando se aproximó más descubrió un cambio asombroso.

—Es como si hubieses recreado el dibujo del disparo.

Edward alzó el ala para que ella pudiera verla en su totalidad.

—Creí que el dibujo estaba solo en la parte interna, pero está por ambos lados.

Ella asintió, desconcertada. Era una cicatriz, pero la cicatriz más increíble que hubiera visto en su vida.

—¿Sabes que esto hace que tus alas sean aún más únicas? —Ahora poseían una belleza incluso más sobrenatural.

El ala descendió.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me disparaste para someterme a un tratamiento de belleza?

Bella no pudo averiguar nada por su tono de voz. Recelosa, se situó detrás de él... aunque a varios pasos de distancia.

Edward habló de nuevo antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, y la miró a los ojos.

—Estás herida.

—Son solo cortes superficiales. —Le enseñó las palmas de las manos—. Apenas me escuecen.

—Tuviste suerte.

—Sí—El cristal era grueso, así que resultaba menos afilado que los trozos de un plato—. ¿Y bien?

Los ojos del arcángel se oscurecieron de una manera increíble, hasta volverse casi negros.

—Las cosas han cambiado. Ya no hay tiempo para jugar.

—¿Consideras que amenazarme con arrojarme al vacío era un juego?

—No te amenacé, Bella.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Me sujetabas frente a un espacio vacío muy, muy negro.

El cabello del arcángel se apartó de su rostro cuando lo agitó el viento.

—Pero sobreviviste. Y yo he gastado una considerable cantidad de energía regenerándome.

—Lo siento. —Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño, a la defensiva—. ¿Cuál será el castigo?

—¿Lo aceptarás sin rechistar? —Las alas se extendieron tras él y se movieron para cubrir también el espacio que había por detrás de ella.

—Ni de coña —murmuró—. No he olvidado lo que desencadenó todo este asunto.

—No me excita poseer a una mujer que no está dispuesta.

Sorprendida, Bella dejó caer los brazos a los costados.

—¿Estás diciendo que no lo hiciste a propósito?

—Eso carece de importancia. Lo importante es que me causaste el daño que yo necesitaba para... recargarme.

Un escalofrío de incomodidad recorrió la espalda de Bella.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Necesitabas descansar?

—No. Necesitaba una infusión de energía.

—¿Del mismo modo que los vampiros necesitan sangre?

—Si quieres decirlo así.

La frente de Bella se llenó de arrugas.

—No sabía que los ángeles necesitaran ese tipo de cosas.

—No ocurre a menudo. —Volvió a plegar las alas antes de acercarse—. Hace falta sacar mucha agua del pozo para que se quede seco.

En aquel instante estaba justo a su lado, y Bella no sabía cómo lo había conseguido. No, en eso se mentía. Estaba tan cerca porque ella se lo había permitido.

—Anoche me asustaste.

Los ojos azul oscuro reflejaron una abierta sorpresa.

—¿Es que por lo general no te asusto?

—No de esa forma. —Sin poder evitarlo, estiró una mano para acariciarle el ala antes de que sus neuronas gritaran una advertencia y la obligaran a retirarla. Nadie tocaba las alas de un ángel sin permiso—. Lo siento.

Edward extendió el ala «marcada».

—¿Necesitas convencerte de que es real, de que no es una ilusión?

Le daba igual que a él le resultara gracioso, así que deslizó los dedos por la parte del ala que había destrozado con el disparo. La sensación era...

—Tan suave... —murmuró, aunque notaba el enorme músculo y la fuerza que había bajo las plumas. Su cálida vitalidad era como un latido que la incitaba a seguir acariciándolo. A sabiendas de que debía hacerlo, apartó la mano a regañadientes y descubrió que las yemas de sus dedos brillaban—. Polvo de ángel...

—Pruébalo.

Ella levantó la vista, muy consciente de las alas que se cerraban a su alrededor.

—¿Que lo pruebe?

—¿Por qué crees que los humanos pagan una fortuna por eso?

—Creí que era algo relacionado con la posición social... ya sabes, algo así como «Mira mi frasco de polvo de ángel, es mucho más grande que el tuyo». —Contempló las motitas brillantes que cubrían las puntas de sus dedos—. ¿Sabe bien?

—Algunos lo consideran una droga.

Bella se quedó inmóvil con el dedo índice muy cerca de los labios.

—¿Me nublará la mente?

—No, no tiene un efecto narcótico ni de ningún otro tipo sobre el cerebro. Solo el sabor.

Bella contempló los hermosos y peligrosos ojos azules y supo que aquel hombre podría tentarla incluso a bajar a los infiernos.

—¿Es posible que esta sea tu venganza? —Sacó un poco la lengua y lo probó con cautela.

Ambrosía.

Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo. Encogió los dedos de los pies y estuvo a punto de ronronear.

—Vaya... un orgasmo encapsulado—Y un buen orgasmo, la verdad—. ¿Vas tirando esto por ahí? —Un ramalazo de celos reptó por su cuerpo. Pero lo aplastó diciéndose que tendría que tatuar la palabra «Gran» antes de la de «Imbécil» en su frente—. Supongo que es algo así como una demostración de grandeza ver cómo los mortales se arrastran para recogerlo.

Edward sonrió.

—Bueno, esta es una mezcla especial para ti. —Le sujetó uno de los dedos que no había lamido y lo frotó contra sus labios—. Por lo general, el que dejamos caer puede compararse con el más delicioso de los chocolates o el mejor de los vinos. Voluptuoso, rico y muy caro.

Bella se prometió que no lamería las motitas brillantes que se le habían quedado pegadas a los labios.

—¿Y esta mezcla? —El sabor estaba en su boca, aunque ella no era consciente de haberse chupado los labios. Además, Edward estaba increíblemente cerca. Sus alas creaban un muro blanco y dorado alrededor de ellos, y sentía sus enormes manos, cálidas y fuertes, sobre la cintura—. ¿Qué la hace tan especial?

—Esta mezcla —murmuró él al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza— está relacionada con el sexo.

Bella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho, pero no para protestar. Después de la sangre, después del miedo que había pasado, necesitaba tocarlo, comprobar que aquella gloriosa criatura existía de verdad.

—¿Otra forma de control mental?

Él sacudió la cabeza. Tenía la boca a un suspiro de la suya.

—Es solo lo justo.

—¿Lo justo? —Bella deslizó la lengua por el labio inferior del hombre que tenía delante. Y aquello hizo que él le aferrara las caderas con las manos.

—Cuando pruebe lo que tienes entre las piernas, tu sabor tendrá el mismo efecto afrodisíaco sobre mí.


	26. Capítulo 22

Ninguna mujer en el mundo habría podido resistirse al atractivo sexual de Edward en aquellos momentos.

—¿Esta es tu idea de una recarga? —murmuró Bella mientras mordía con suavidad su labio inferior.

El arcángel la rodeó con los brazos.

—El poder y el sexo siempre han estado relacionados. —Y a continuación, la besó.

Bella se puso de puntillas para intentar acercarse más. Los brazos de él la aplastaban contra su pecho y sus alas ocultaban el resto del mundo mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa y trataba de no ahogarse con la sobrecarga de placer. Aquel polvo de ángel, erótico y afrodisíaco, parecía haberse colado por todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel para viajar por su cuerpo y acumularse en el lugar cálido y palpitante que había entre sus muslos. Y lo poco que no se había acumulado allí, invadía su sangre como una especie de marea de calor líquido. Le dolían los pechos, y sus labios ansiaban los de él.

—¿Cómo va lo de la regeneración de los poderes? —preguntó en un jadeo cuando él le permitió coger aire.

Los ojos del ángel todavía estaban oscuros, pero unas chispas eléctricas azules brillaban en sus profundidades.

—De maravilla.

La réplica de Bella se perdió en la furia de su siguiente beso. Bajo sus manos sentía un pecho duro, escultural, cálido. Quería acariciarlo, saborearlo, mimarlo. Alzó los brazos en busca del cuello de la camisa y deslizó una mano en el interior para tocarle el hombro. Edward reaccionó colocándole una mano bajo el trasero y alzándola para frotarle la dura silueta de su erección contra la entrepierna.

No había nada raro ni angelical en él en aquellos momentos. Era la encarnación de un hombre atractivo y extraordinario. Y fuerte, tan increíblemente fuerte que hacía que se sintiera de lo más femenina. Por primera vez en su vida, Bella no se vio obligada a contener su fuerza de cazadora. Eso era algo que nadie sabía sobre los cazadores natos: eran más fuertes que los seres humanos normales y corrientes, más aptos para sobrevivir a un encuentro con un vampiro cabreado.

—Bien —fue lo único que dijo Edward cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. La sostenía como si no pesara nada, y su forma de acariciarla con las manos, con fuerza y confianza, resultaba casi igual de erótica.

—Besas bastante bien para ser un tipo con alas —murmuró en la intimidad de su boca. Lo cierto era que estaba a punto de volverla loca.

—Y esa boca tuya volverá a traerte problemas. —Metió una mano bajo su camiseta y extendió aquellos dedos fuertes contra su columna, provocándole un estallido de asombroso placer—. ¿Te sientes coaccionada?

—Muchísimo. —Edward le había dicho la verdad sobre el polvo de ángel: sabía a puro sexo, pero no parecía haber afectado a su mente... al menos, no más que la lujuria que le recorría las venas.

Él cambió de posición en aquellos momentos. Continuó sujetando su trasero con una mano, pero deslizó la otra entre sus cuerpos para cubrirle un pecho. Bella se sintió sacudida por una corriente eléctrica.

—No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? —dijo, interrumpiendo el beso para coger aliento.

—Los mortales no viven mucho. —Le pellizcó el pezón por encima del sujetador—. Tengo que aprovecharme de ti mientras pueda.

—Eso no tiene gracia. Oh... —Le sujetó las manos mientras se cuestionaba algunas cosas. Jamás, ni una sola vez, se había colado por un vampiro, a pesar de que tenía contacto con ellos muy a menudo. Más de un cazador lo había ello... Joder, los vampiros antiguos no solo eran hermosos, también eran inteligentes y sabían con exactitud cómo complacer a un amante. Demetri era el ejemplo perfecto.

Aun así, Bella se había resistido porque sabía que, a pesar de su aspecto, eran seres cuasi inmortales que no la considerarían nada más que una diversión efímera. Y había luchado demasiado por su derecho a la vida para valorarla tan poco.

No obstante, allí estaba, abrazada a un arcángel.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te duran los juguetes?

Edward le apretó el pecho con la mano.

—Tanto como me diviertan.

La respuesta debería haber apagado la pasión, pero sus ojos azules estaban cargados de sexo, de hambre, de una pasión que Bella no había conocido jamás.

—No tengo la menor intención de divertirte.

Él empezó a acariciar la sensible piel de la zona.

—Entonces esto acabará muy rápido. —Su tono decía algo muy diferente—. Ahora, abre la boca.

Ella lo hizo... aunque solo para decirle que no le diera órdenes. Sin embargo, Edward aprovechó el momento para colarse en su interior y enturbiar sus sentidos con una oleada de apetito lasciva, con el erótico sabor del polvo de ángel. Bella le clavó los dedos en la espalda, maravillada por la fortaleza de los músculos que tocaba.

Los labios de Edward abandonaron los suyos para dejar un reguero de besos por su cuello. La mordisqueó dejándole algunas marcas.

—Me encantaría penetrarte, Bella.

Ella tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y luego enterró la cara en su cuello, muy consciente de la mano que acariciaba su pecho.

—Qué proposición tan romántica...

Las alas del arcángel le acariciaron la espalda cuando se cerraron con más fuerza a su alrededor.

—¿Preferirías palabras galantes y alabanzas a tu belleza?

Ella se echó a reír y le lamió la piel para saborear su esencia salvaje e irresistible.

La idea de Edward cortejándola le pareció absurda.

—No, me va mucho más la sinceridad. —En especial cuando esa sinceridad estaba acompañada de puro fuego sexual, de una pasión oscura que se concentraba solo en ella.

—Bien. —Empezó a moverse.

—Para. —Bella forcejeó, y se sorprendió al ver que él le permitía alejarse. En el instante en que sus pies tocaron el suelo, le dio un empujón en el pecho... pero tuvo que apoyarse de nuevo en él para recuperar el equilibrio cuando se le doblaron las piernas.

Edward le sujetó la cintura con una mano para estabilizarla.

—Jamás te habría tomado por una de esas que encienden la llama y luego se apartan.

—Tampoco soy una presa fácil. —Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, que se quedó lleno de motitas doradas. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué aspecto tenía el resto de su cara—. Acabo de pasar la noche atada a un sillón, colega.

—¿Estás diciendo que ahora estamos empatados? —Volvió a plegar las alas.

La súbita sensación de espacio abierto hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del borde de la azotea. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el interior y asintió.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

Aquellos ojos del color de los océanos más profundos brillaron por un instante.

—Lo esté o no, está bien que hayas detenido esto. Tenemos algo que discutir.

—¿El qué?

—Pronto llegará el momento de que te ganes el salario.

El miedo y la euforia estallaron en sus venas.

—¿Has localizado a Uram?

—Más o menos. —De pronto, los rasgos de su rostro perdieron toda expresión.

La sensualidad había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto una estructura ósea que ningún mortal había poseído jamás—. Primero comeremos. Después, hablaremos de sangre.

—No quiero comer.

—Lo harás. —Su tono era inapelable—. No quiero que me acusen de maltratar a mi cazadora.

—Nada de posesivos —dijo ella—. No soy tuya.

—¿De veras? —Sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa... que no era de diversión—. Aun así, llevas mi marca grabada en la piel.

Ella se frotó las manos. Las malditas motitas doradas no desaparecieron.

—Se quitará cuando me lave.

—Tal vez.

—Será mejor que así sea... Una cazadora que brilla en la oscuridad no se mezclará con facilidad entre la gente.

Un brillo ardiente de deseo apareció en los ojos del arcángel.

—Podría quitártelo a lametazos.

Las brasas del cuerpo de Bella se incendiaron de nuevo, derritiéndola desde el interior.

—No, gracias. —«Sí, por favor», rogaba su cuerpo—. De todas formas, tengo que darme una ducha.

La expresión austera de su rostro cambió en un instante para convertirse en pura sensualidad.

—Yo te frotaré la espalda.

—¿Un arcángel se denigraría a frotarle la espalda a una cazadora? —Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Por un precio justo, por supuesto.

—Cómo no...

Edward alzó la cabeza sin previo aviso.

—Parece que tendremos que posponer esta conversación.

Bella giró la cabeza en la misma dirección, pero no vio nada salvo un cielo demasiado brillante.

—¿Y ahora quién está ahí?

—Nadie por quien debas preocuparte. —La arrogancia había regresado en todo su esplendor. Un momento después, Edward extendió las alas con una sacudida, y el gesto la dejó sin aliento.

Alguien tan hermoso no debería existir, pensó ella. Era imposible.

_Solo soy hermoso para ti, Bella._

Esa vez no le exigió que saliera de su cabeza. Lo sacó a patadas de allí. Edward parpadeó a causa de la sorpresa, pero por lo demás, su rostro permaneció inexpresivo.

—Creí que había imaginado ese pequeño truco tuyo.

—Pues supongo que no es así. —El regocijo la hizo sonreír con tantas ganas que sintió la cara a punto de resquebrajarse. Joder, si de verdad podía hacer aquello... Sin embargo, en aquel momento recuperó el sentido común. Hacerlo le provocaba un enorme dolor de cabeza, así que tendría que dejar de comportarse como una estúpida y reservarlo para cuando estuviera desesperada y necesitada de verdad —. El sentido común es una mierda.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron, aunque en aquella ocasión su sonrisa tenía un matiz cruel, un recordatorio de que el hombre al que había besado era también el arcángel de Nueva York, el mismo que la había sujetado frente a un abismo mortal y que le había susurrado palabras letales al oído.

—Come —le dijo en aquellos momentos—. Regresaré enseguida para unirme a ti.

Bella experimentó de nuevo aquella sensación de déjà vu cuando él saltó con facilidad desde el tejado. Aquella vez se quedó donde estaba, aunque su estómago inició una caída libre. No obstante, el arcángel volvió a aparecer al instante, moviendo las alas para ascender. El viento provocado por el aleteo llegó hasta su rostro. Era tentador seguirlo con la mirada, pero Bella se dio la vuelta, muy consciente de que caminaba sobre una finísima cuerda floja.

Edward la deseaba, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con sus deberes como arcángel de Nueva York, un hecho que ella haría bien en recordar: incluso si lograba sobrevivir a Uram, era muy probable que siguiera llevando la marca de la muerte.

Porque sabía demasiado. Y no había conseguido ni de cerca que Edward le hiciera una promesa.

Joder.

Caminó hacia la mesa del desayuno y titubeó. ¿Debía situarse de espaldas al ascensor o al cielo abierto?

Al final, se decidió por el ascensor. Lo más seguro era que pudiera apañárselas con cualquier cosa que saliera por aquellas puertas, pero sabía muy bien que no podría sobrevivir al ataque de un arcángel. Lo primero que hizo fue coger el cuchillo que había junto a su plato y metérselo en la bota. Solo estaba lo bastante afilado para cortar el beicon, pero serviría para hacer algo de daño si era necesario. Después, empezó a comer. La comida era el combustible que le hacía falta para recargarse por completo, y la necesitaba si quería salir de caza.

La adrenalina recorría sus venas, mezclada con el gélido mordisco del miedo... aunque aquello solo intensificaba su excitación.

Era una cazadora nata... Había nacido para aquello.

Oyó un ruido a su espalda y sintió el estímulo de sus sentidos de cazadora.

—¿Cotilleando por ahí, Demetri? —Había percibido su esencia en el momento en que él salió del ascensor.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

Sorprendida por su tono cortante, lo observó mientras él se acercaba a la mesa.

Cualquier rastro de aquella elegante sexualidad, todo lo que en general engalanaba la criatura que era en realidad, había desaparecido. Bella contempló aquel rostro apuesto y supo que el vampiro había visto caer a reyes y levantarse imperios. En una época, Demetri había sujetado una espada, pensó, segura de que aquel vampiro encajaría mucho mejor en alguna época antigua, sangrienta y mortal que en la civilización que denotaba su traje gris piedra de corte perfecto.

—Está en una reunión —respondió antes de señalar el borde de la azotea con el dedo.

Demetri no siguió con la vista la dirección en la que ella apuntaba, como habrían hecho la mayoría de los humanos; en lugar de eso, siguió mirándola fijamente, con una intensidad que habría aterrado a muchas personas, y que con toda seguridad también debería haberla asustado a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Bella.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, cazadora del Gremio? —Su voz era grave, un indicio de cosas que era mejor no saber, de horrores enterrados en las profundidades de la noche.

—A ti, espada en mano —admitió con sinceridad.

La expresión de Demetri permaneció en calma, indescifrable.

—Todavía manejo bien el acero. Si quieres, puedes mirar.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, con el cruasán que acababa de coger del cesto en la mano.

—¿Edward ha rescindido la orden de «no tocar»? —Había asumido que no era así. Menuda estúpida.

—No. —La brisa agitó su cabello, pero los mechones volvieron a caer sobre sus rasgos perfectos en cuanto la ráfaga pasó—. De cualquier forma, dado que pronto estarás muerta, quiero saborearte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. —Mordió el cruasán con un gruñido. Una cosa era pensar eso para sí y otra muy distinta oírlo de boca de otra persona —. Pero te sugiero que te quedes con tus hermosas rubitas. La sangre de un cazador es demasiado agria para tu paladar.

—Las rubitas se entregan a mí con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Utilizas tus extraños poderes de vampiro con las mujeres?

Demetri se echó a reír, aunque el sonido fue más un eco que otra cosa, un ruido que no contenía la pasión que Bella había llegado a asociar con él. Aquella risa hablaba de miles de ayeres, de una eternidad de mañanas.

—Si la seducción es un poder, entonces sí. He tenido siglos para perfeccionar lo que un hombre mortal debe conseguir en un mísero puñado de años.

Bella recordó el éxtasis que mostraba el rostro de la rubia y el hambre sensual que se reflejaba en el de Demetri. Sin embargo, él no había estado mirando a la rubia.

—¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien?

El aire pareció quedarse inmóvil mientras el vampiro que había junto a la mesa la miraba sin parpadear.

—Ya veo por qué intrigas a Edward. No pareces consciente de tu condición de mortal. —Sus ojos dejaron de ser los de un humano para convertirse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en pura obsidiana. Nada blanco, ningún iris. Tan solo un negro puro y absoluto.

Bella apenas logró contener el impulso de sacar el cuchillo de la bota. Sabía que lo más probable era que el vampiro la hubiera decapitado antes de que ella consiguiera tocar el metal.

—Bonito truco. ¿También sabes hacer malabares?

Una pausa llena de muerte. Después, Demetri se echó a reír.

—Ay, Bella... Creo de veras que me apenará contemplar tu muerte.

Ella se relajó al sentir su cambio de humor, antes incluso de que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad.

—Me alegra saberlo. Quizá quieras ponerle mi nombre a alguna de tus hijas.

—Ya sabes que nosotros no podemos tener hijos. —Su tono era relajado—. Tan solo los recién Convertidos pueden.

—Mi trabajo consiste sobre todo en rastrear a los que tienen menos de cien años; por lo general no me relaciono mucho con los vampiros antiguos. Al menos, no lo suficiente como para mantener conversaciones con ellos —le dijo antes de acabarse el zumo de naranja—. ¿Qué es para ti un «recién Convertido»?

—Alguien de una edad próxima a los doscientos años. —Encogió los hombros... un gesto muy humano—. No he tenido noticias de embarazos después de esa edad.

Doscientos años.

Dos vidas.

Y Demetri hablaba de aquel tiempo como si no significara nada. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Qué edad tenía el hombre al que él llamaba «sire»?

—¿Eso te entristece? ¿Te apena saber que nunca tendrás hijos?

Una sombra atravesó su rostro.

—No he dicho que nunca haya sido padre.

El regreso de Edward evitó que Bella metiera la pata aún más. De alguna manera supo que debía levantar la vista para contemplar el maravilloso diseño de sus alas brillando bajo el sol.

—Hermoso... —susurró.

—Así que él te ha embelesado.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de Edward para clavarla en Demetri.

—¿Estás celoso?

—No. No necesito las sobras de Edward.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero al parecer el vampiro no había terminado aún.

—Me parece que ahora ya no estás en posición de juzgar a aquellos que prefieren a los vampiros como amantes. —Una ráfaga de esencia, con su insidiosa seducción, comenzó a envolverla—. No cuando llevas los colores de Edward en la piel.

Había olvidado el maldito polvo. Alzó la mano para frotarse la cara. Sus dedos quedaron llenos de motitas blancas y doradas. La tentación de llevarse los dedos a la boca para lamerlos fue muy fuerte, así que tuvo que meterse las manos entre los muslos. El polvo dejó rayones dorados en el tejido negro, regueros brillantes de acusación.

Demetri tenía razón: estaba metida hasta el cuello.

Pero aquello no significaba que fuera a ofrecerse a aquel vampiro, sin importar lo intenso que fuera el aroma a sexo y a pecado que lo envolvía.

—Para ya, o te arrancaré los colmillos mientras duermes —dijo en voz baja—. Y hablo en serio, Demetri.

La esencia formó un remolino en torno a su cuerpo y penetró en sus venas.

—Eres tan sensible, Bella... tan exquisitamente sensible... Deben de haberte expuesto a nuestra belleza muy joven. —Había furia en su voz, como si aquella idea le resultara repugnante—. ¿Quién? —Hizo desaparecer todo rastro de aroma.

_Plaf. _

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Ven aquí, pequeña cazadora. Pruébala._

A Bella se le revolvió el estómago. Había olvidado la esencia de «él», había enterrado el recuerdo de la vergonzosa humedad que se había acumulado entre sus muslos, la incomprensión de su mente infantil.

—Está muerto —susurró. Observó a Edward cuando aterrizó sobre el borde de la azotea y empezó a acercarse a ella.

—¿Lo mataste tú?

—¿Me harías daño si así fuera?

—No. Quizá sea un monstruo —dijo con un tono extraño y amable—, pero no soy un monstruo que se alimenta de niños.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando Edward llegó hasta ellos. El terror invadió el pecho de Bella al verlo de cerca: estaba resplandeciente, bañado en un flujo incandescente de energía que prometía muerte.

Echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

No obstante, dejó el cuchillo en la bota. No era necesario enfrentarse a él si la furia no iba dirigida contra ella.

—Edward —dijo cuando él se situó al otro lado de la mesa.

Sus ojos eran como fuego azul cuando la miró, pero estaba concentrado en Demetri.

—¿Dónde están los cuerpos?

—En Brooklyn. Había...

—Siete —lo interrumpió Edward—. Tanya ha recibido sus corazones en una entrega especial esta mañana.


	27. Capítulo 23

—¿Aro? —preguntó Bella, que intentaba no pensar en la repugnante «entrega» que Edward acababa de describir—. ¿Él está...?

—Después —la interrumpió Edward al tiempo que hacía un gesto tajante con la mano—. Primero iremos al lugar para ver si puedes rastrearlo.

—Es un arcángel. Yo percibo la esencia de los vampiros —señaló por lo que le pareció la millonésima vez, pero ni el arcángel ni el vampiro la escuchaban.

—Ya he arreglado la cuestión del transporte —dijo Demetri, y a Bella le dio la sensación de que aquella frase transmitía más información de la que dejaban ver las palabras.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Yo la llevaré. Cuanto más esperemos, más se disipará la esencia. —Extendió una mano—. Vamos, Bella.

Ella no discutió. Se moría de curiosidad.

—Vamos.

Y así fue como se encontró acurrucada contra el pecho de Edward mientras él la llevaba volando hasta un almacén abandonado situado en una extraña parte de Brooklyn. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante la mayoría del trayecto, ya que Edward utilizó aquella capacidad suya de hacerse invisible, y en aquella ocasión la extendió para cubrirla a ella también. Le provocaba náuseas no ser capaz de verse a sí misma.

—¿Lo sientes? —preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, momentos después de aterrizar sobre una zona polvorienta salpicada de hierba.

Bella respiró hondo y percibió una afluencia de aromas.

—Demasiados vampiros. Eso hará más difícil distinguir los aromas. —No veía ni a un solo vampiro, no veía a ningún tipo de criatura, pero sabía que estaban allí... aunque aquel era uno de esos lugares en los que nadie querría acabar.

La cerca de malla que había a ambos lados estaba llena de agujeros, los edificios se hallaban cuajados de pintadas y la hierba, muy descuidada. El lugar estaba impregnado de una sensación de abandono, aunque revestido del hedor de basura podrida... y de algo incluso más asqueroso. Bella tragó saliva para quitarse el sabor amargo de la boca.

—Está bien. Muéstramelo.

Él señaló el almacén que había frente a ella con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Dentro.

La enorme puerta del edificio se abrió, aunque Edward había hablado en voz baja.

Bella se cuestionó si podía comunicarse con todos sus vampiros mentalmente. Sin embargo, no se lo preguntó a Edward. No pudo hacerlo, ya que el aroma de la basura, del abandono, fue superado de repente por un repulsivo hedor.

A sangre.

A muerte.

El fétido miasma de los fluidos corporales derramados en un espacio mal ventilado.

Las náuseas se le atascaron en la garganta.

—Creí que nunca diría esto, pero desearía que Demetri estuviera aquí. —En aquellos instantes, habría agradecido su seductora esencia. Una ráfaga de un aroma limpio, fresco y lluvioso la asaltó justo después de aquel pensamiento. Lo absorbió cuanto pudo, pero después sacudió la cabeza—. No. No puedo permitirme pasar por alto alguna pista. Aunque te lo agradezco. —Dejó de titubear y se dirigió hacia el horror.

El almacén era gigantesco, y la única luz procedía de las estrechas ventanas situadas en la parte superior de los muros. Su cerebro no logró comprender la penetrante claridad de aquella luz hasta que oyó los crujidos de los cristales bajo sus pies.

—Todas las ventanas están rotas.

Edward no dijo nada; se limitó a moverse tras ella como si fuera una sombra.

Bella se abrió camino entre los cristales hasta una zona de cemento despejada. Se quedó en aquel lugar y se concentró. Extendió sus sentidos para iniciar la búsqueda.

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

No, pensó con los dientes apretados, no podía perder tiempo.

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

Sacudió la cabeza, pero aquel sonido (el goteo suave y húmedo de la sangre que cae sobre una superficie dura) no desapareció.

—El goteo —dijo al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en su cabeza. El horror la dejó sin aliento, pero se obligó a avanzar a través de la penumbra hacia el extremo de aquel enorme lugar.

La pesadilla apareció ante sus ojos poco a poco.

Al principio, Bella no le encontró sentido, no logró discernir qué era lo que estaba viendo. Todo estaba en el lugar equivocado. Era como si algún escultor hubiera mezclado las piezas y las hubiera colocado con los ojos vendados. El hueso de una pierna había atravesado el esternón de una mujer, y su torso acababa en un muñón sangriento. Y había otra que tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, pero situados en el lugar equivocado; los ojos miraban a Bella desde un agujero en el cuello.

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

Había sangre por todas partes. Bajó la vista con renovado horror, ya que la aterraba la posibilidad de pisarla. Sintió un aplastante alivio al ver que los regueros eran lentos, fáciles de esquivar. Sin embargo, los cadáveres no dejaban de sangrar, colgados de una maraña de cuerdas como el más macabro de los puzles. Ahora que había bajado la mirada, no quería volver a alzarla.

—Bella. —Oyó el susurro de las alas de Edward.

—Un momento —murmuró con voz ronca.

—No es necesario que mires —le dijo él—. Limítate a seguir la esencia.

—Necesito una muestra de su esencia antes de empezar a hacer nada —le recordó—. Lo que le dio a Tanya...

—Tanya destruyó el paquete. Estaba histérica. Haz lo que puedas aquí. La visitaremos más tarde.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

—Diles a tus vampiros que despejen la zona que rodea el almacén... al menos un área de unos cien metros en todas las direcciones. —Había demasiada información sensorial; parecía que la masiva cantidad de sangre lo amplificara todo, incluso sus habilidades de cazadora.

—Ya está hecho.

—Si alguno de ellos es como Demetri, tendrá que marcharse.

—Ninguno lo es. ¿Deseas oler a los que han entrado para descartar posibilidades?

Era una buena idea, pero ella sabía que si le daba la espalda a aquella locura, jamás regresaría.

—¿Alguno de ellos ha pasado mucho tiempo cerca de los cadáveres?

Una pausa.

—Sam se encargó de averiguar si alguna había sobrevivido.

—Es obvio que están muertas.

—Las que están en el suelo... su destino no quedó claro de inmediato.

Se había quedado tan horrorizada al ver los cadáveres colgados que no había prestado atención a los que se apilaban en el suelo. O quizá no había querido verlos. En cuanto lo hizo, deseó no haberlos visto. A diferencia de la pesadilla de lo alto, los cuerpos del suelo parecían dormidos unos encima de otros.

—¿Estaban colocados así?

—Sí —dijo una voz nueva.

Bella no se volvió; supuso que sería Sam.

—¿Tienes las alas azules? —preguntó mientras ocultaba la lástima y la compasión que sentía bajo una máscara de humor negro. Las tres chicas del suelo eran muy jóvenes; sus cuerpos eran suaves, inmaculados.

—Sí —respondió Sam—. Pero el miembro no, si es eso lo que te preguntas.

Bella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Gracias. —Aquel comentario la había sacado de la pesadilla y le había permitido pensar—. Tu esencia no afectará a mis sentidos. —Tenía un sentido del olfato diez veces mejor que el de la mayoría de los humanos, pero en lo que se refería al rastreo, era un sabueso entrenado tan solo para detectar vampiros. O eso ocurría en condiciones normales. Allí...

Oyó el sonido de pasos que se alejaban. Aguardó hasta que percibió que se cerraba la puerta.

—¿Tú le arrancas las plumas y él se queda contigo? —Recorrió los cadáveres con la mirada. Una sinfonía de miembros ilesos y enredados junto con columnas vertebrales curvadas, sin la marca helada y gris de la muerte.

—Otros le habrían arrancado las alas.

Un ángel sin alas. Aquello le hizo recordar que le había disparado.

—¿Por qué están tan limpios? —La raza era irrelevante. Piel blanca como la tiza, caoba oscuro, daba igual. Las tres chicas amontonadas estaban extrañamente pálidas...—. Un vampiro. Un vampiro se alimentó de ellas. Las dejó sin una gota de sangre. —Hizo ademán de avanzar, pero se detuvo—. El forense no ha estado aquí. No puedo tocar los cuerpos.

—Haz lo que debas. Nuestros ojos serán los únicos que vean esto.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Y sus familias?

—¿Tú permitirías que se quedaran con esta imagen de sufrimiento? —Cada palabra portaba el frío acero de la furia—. ¿O les dirías que han sufrido un súbito accidente aéreo o de coche que ha dejado sus cuerpos irreconocibles?

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

_Plaf._

Abrumado por la sangre y la muerte que había por todas partes, el cerebro de Bella se esforzó por luchar contra los recuerdos de antiguos horrores, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder.

—No dejó secas a las demás. Solo a estas tres.

—Las otras solo eran para jugar.

Y de algún modo, Bella supo que la diabólica criatura que había descuartizado a las muchachas colgadas lo había hecho delante de las chicas vivas para alimentar su terror, para intensificar su miedo. Se acercó a las que casi no tenían sangre tras sortear la pesadilla goteante que colgaba de lo alto. Se agachó y apartó un largo mechón de pelo negro de un cuello esbelto.

—En los casos en los que muere un humano, por lo general percibo una esencia más intensa en el punto donde se ha tomado la sangre —dijo, aunque hablaba para ahogar el constante ruido del goteo que chocaba contra el cemento—. Maldita sea...

Edward apareció de pronto al otro lado de los cadáveres, con las alas extendidas de una forma que a Bella le resultó extraña... hasta que comprendió que el arcángel intentaba mantenerlas alejadas de la sangre. No lo consiguió del todo. Tenía una mancha roja brillante en la punta de una de ellas. Bella apartó la vista y se obligó a concentrar la mirada en el cuello destrozado de la muchacha que de lejos le había parecido tan serena.

—Esto no ha sido para alimentarse —dijo—. Parece que el tipo le ha desgarrado el cuello. —Al recordar la «entrega especial» de Tanya, abrió los ojos de par en par.

A la chica también le habían arrancado el corazón del pecho.

—Alimentarse le habría llevado demasiado tiempo —dijo Edward, que continuaba con las alas apartadas del suelo—. A estas alturas debe de estar hambriento. Necesita un agujero mucho mayor que el que los colmillos pueden proporcionar.

Aquella descripción clínica sirvió para calmarla.

—Veamos si puedo percibir su esencia. —Tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia el cuello de la chica muerta e inspiró con fuerza.

Canela y manzanas.

Crema corporal suave y dulce.

Sangre.

Piel.

Un efluvio ácido. Penetrante. Una esencia fuerte. Llena de matices. Desagradable, aunque no pútrida.

Aquello era algo que siempre la asombraba. Cuando los vampiros se volvían malvados, su esencia no se convertía en diabólica como por arte de magia. Olían igual que siempre. Si Demetri se volviera malvado, conservaría su atractivo encanto, su seductor aroma a tarta de chocolate, con glaseado y sexo, cubierta con todo tipo de esencias agradables.

—Creo que la tengo. —Pero debía asegurarse.

Se puso en pie y aguardó a que Edward se levantara antes de apretar los dientes y pasar bajo el matadero que colgaba del techo. Dio cada uno de sus pasos con lenta deliberación, a sabiendas de que saldría dando gritos de aquel almacén si rozaba aunque fuera una gota de sangre fría.

_Plaf._

Una de aquellas gotas cayó junto a su pie. Cerca, demasiado cerca.

—Ya he ido lo bastante lejos —susurró antes de quedarse inmóvil y empezar a separar las esencias una vez más. Allí le resultó más difícil, mucho más difícil. El terror también tenía su aroma (sudor, orina, lágrimas y otro tipo de fluidos más oscuros), y en aquella zona lo cubría todo. Como si fuera un perfume intenso que alguien hubiera rociado con alegre abandono para cubrir cualquier otro olor más sutil.

Se agachó, pero el terror era como un grillete alrededor de su garganta, una mano que la amordazaba y le impedía percibir cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que han muerto?

—Creemos que dos o tres horas, tal vez menos.

Bella alzó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Habéis encontrado la localización tan pronto?

—Aro ha hecho un montón de ruido al final. —El tono era tan glacial que apenas consiguió distinguir a Edward en él. No obstante, a pesar de que estaba cargada de furia, su voz no era la misma que durante el estado Silente—. Un vampiro de la vecindad ha llamado a Demetri después de venir a investigar.

—Esta mañana me has dicho que tendría que ganarme el sueldo. ¿Esperabas esto?

—Solo sabía que Aro debía de haber alcanzado un punto crítico. —Recorrió aquella pesadilla con la mirada—. Esto... No, no me lo esperaba.

A Bella le pareció que nadie podría haberse esperado aquello... era algo que, sencillamente, no debería existir. Pero existía.

—El vampiro... ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

—Le borraré la memoria, me aseguraré de que no recuerde nada —dijo sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento.

Bella quiso saber si era aquello lo que había planeado para ella, pero no era el momento apropiado para preguntárselo. En lugar de eso, tensó la espalda y se concentró aún más.

—Aquí hay demasiado miedo. Tendré que apañármelas con lo que he conseguido del primer cadáver. —Retrocedió con tanto cuidado como había avanzado e intentó no pensar en lo que colgaba por encima de ella.

_Plaf._

Una gota de sangre se estampó sobre el brillante cuero negro de su bota. La bilis le subió hasta la garganta. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, sin preocuparse por demostrar debilidad. La maldita puerta se había cerrado tras ellos y en aquellos momentos se negaba a abrirse. Apartó la mano del metal caliente. Estaba a punto de echarse a gritar cuando cedió un poco. Cayó de bruces sobre la tierra yerma del patio y se hizo un ovillo.

El sol brillaba en lo alto cuando se incorporó un poco, acosada por las náuseas.

Era consciente de que Edward se había situado a su lado, de que había extendido las alas para protegerla del sol. Le hizo un gesto para que se alejara. Deseaba el calor; sentía el alma fría, tan fría como el hielo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, doblada por la mitad, pero cuando se enderezó se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba. ¿Serían los vampiros a los que

Edward había echado del almacén? ¿Sam? Fuera quien fuese había visto cómo la cazadora echaba las tripas.

Tenía un sabor horrible en la boca cuando utilizó el bajo de la camiseta para limpiarse los labios. No se sentía avergonzada. Ver aquello sin que la afectara... habría sido como convertirse en un monstruo similar al asesino que la había bautizado con sangre antes incluso de que tuviera edad para tener una cita.

—Dime por qué —dijo con voz ronca.

—Después. —Y le dio una orden—: Ahora, búscalo.

Él tenía razón, por supuesto. La esencia se desvanecería si no se daba prisa. Sin rechistar, le dio una patada al suelo sobre el que acababa de vomitar el desayuno y comenzó a trotar muy despacio por los alrededores del edificio en un intento por descubrir el punto de salida de Aro. La mayoría de los vampiros utilizaba las puertas, pero nunca se sabía. Además, aquel asesino tenía alas.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de una pequeña entrada lateral. Desde el exterior parecía normal, pero cuando la abrió descubrió que el interior estaba cubierto de huellas de manos ensangrentadas. Demasiado pequeñas para pertenecer a un hombre del tamaño de Aro. Siguió la dirección de la que procedían... y atisbó las sombras colgantes del almacén.

Cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Dejó que huyeran, dejó que creyeran que tenían una oportunidad de escapar.

Edward permaneció en silencio mientras ella zigzagueaba lejos de la puerta.

—Nada —dijo Bella—. Su esencia está ahí porque una de las chicas consiguió salir y tuvo que ir a buscarla. —Se inclinó hacia delante para observar la hierba—. Sangre seca —señaló antes de tragar saliva para aliviar la zona dolorida de su garganta—. La pobre chica consiguió arrastrarse hasta aquí. —Frunció el ceño—. Hay demasiada sangre.

A su lado, Edward se quedó muy quieto.

—Tienes razón. Hay un rastro que se aleja de la puerta.

Bella sabía que la vista del arcángel era más aguda que la suya. Al igual que las aves rapaces, los ángeles podían ver hasta los más pequeños detalles incluso durante el vuelo.

—No puede ser de Aro —murmuró—. Habría detectado su esencia. —Siguió a Edward mientras él caminaba siguiendo el rastro; pero no pudo ver nada más después de unos cuantos pasos—. ¿Puede ser que arrastrara uno de los cuerpos hasta aquí? —

Se encontraban junto a la cerca de malla. Se agachó y examinó un pequeño agujero que había en la parte inferior—. Hay sangre en el metal. —El entusiasmo la sacudió de golpe como un puñetazo.

—Tendré que saltar la valla volando.

Mientras él sobrevolaba la cerca, Bella descubrió otro agujero por el que pasar.

La sangre era más evidente al otro lado, ya que no había hierba que la ocultara, tan solo tierra dura. Su entusiasmo se convirtió en una penosa esperanza.

—Alguien se arrastró a través del agujero. —Se puso en pie y observó la puerta cerrada de un pequeño cobertizo. Tenía el aspecto de haber sido en su día la caseta del guarda de la zona de estacionamiento que había por detrás.

Había sangre en la puerta.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó Edward.

Bella se aferró a la parte de él que tenía más cerca: su ala.

—No.

El arcángel le dirigió una mirada nada amistosa.

—Bella...

—Si hay una superviviente, se aterrará al ver a un ángel. —Le soltó el ala—. Yo miraré primero. Lo más probable es que esté muerta, pero por si acaso...

—Está viva. —Era una afirmación rotunda—. Entra. Sácala de ahí. No podemos perder tiempo.

—Una vida no es una pérdida de tiempo. —Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que supo que le quedarían marcas en forma de media luna en las palmas.

—Aro matará a miles de personas si no lo detenemos. Y se volverá más y más depravado con cada asesinato.

La mente de Bella se llenó de efímeras visiones de los cuerpos que había en el interior del almacén.

—Me daré prisa. —Cuando llegó a la caseta del guarda, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—. Soy una cazadora —dijo en voz alta.

Luego abrió la puerta y se puso lejos de la línea de fuego por si acaso la persona que estaba en el interior estaba armada.

Silencio absoluto.

Con muchísimo cuidado, miró a su alrededor y... descubrió el rostro de una mujer menuda con ojos rasgados y oscuros. Estaba desnuda y cubierta de sangre seca; se había rodeado las rodillas con los brazos y se mecía adelante y atrás en silencio, ajena a todo lo que no fuera el terror que invadía su mente.


End file.
